


Fremde Welten

by Blue_Night



Category: Perry Rhodan - Various Authors, Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Deutsch | German, Friendship, Multi, Telepathy, Wraith
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry Rhodan möchte zwei Jahre nach dem Endes des Krieges mit den Erstkonditionierten und seinen Abenteuern in der Galaxis M87 den neu entwickelten Dimetransantrieb ausprobieren. Dazu fliegt er mit seinem Schiff 'Fidelitas' nach Andro-Alpha nahe der Andromeda-Galaxis, die von den Maahks besiedelt ist. Leider geht auf dem Flug etwas schief und er landet stattdessen an einem unbekannten Ort, der sich Pegasus-Galaxis nennt und von einer Rasse besiedelt ist, die sich Wraith nennt. Bei seinem Versuch, wieder in sein eigenes Universum zu kommen, ist er auf die Unterstützung einer seltsamen Stadt angewiesen, die sich Atlantis nennt und von Menschen der Erde bewohnt wird...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Neue Antrieb

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist ein Versuch und ich habe keine Ahnung wie er bei Euch, meine lieben Leser, ankommen wird. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele von Euch Perry Rhodan wirklich kennen, aber ich vermute mal, dass jeder deutsche Science Fiction Fan zumindest von dieser Serie gehört hat. Mich begleitet Perry Rhodan seit vielen Jahre durchs Leben und ich werde es nie müde, über seine Abenteuer zu lesen. Da ich, wie Ihr wahrscheinlich alle inzwischen wißt, außerdem ein großer Fan von Stargate Atlantis bin, kam mir die Idee, diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  
> Sie beginnt zwei Jahre nach dem Ende des Zyklus über die 'Konstrukteure des Zentrums' (KdZ) und ca. 2 Jahre nach der - fiktiven - Rückkehr von Atlantis nach Pegasus.
> 
> Ich habe schon einige Geschichten nur in Englisch gepostet, diese Geschichte ist nur für Euch, meine großartigen deutschen Leser und ich hoffe sehr, dass Ihr sie genauso mögt wie meine anderen auch.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte gebt mir Rückmeldung und lasst es mich wissen, ob sie Euch gefällt oder nicht!

_2439: zwischen der Milchstraße und Andromeda_

Das zweihundert Meter durchmessende, kugelförmige Raumschiff raste mit unvorstellbarer Geschwindigkeit durch die sechste Dimension und überwand dabei die Entfernung von fast zwei Millionen Lichtjahren in einer so kurzen Zeit, wie es sich vor wenigen Jahren noch niemand hätte vorstellen können.

Obwohl der Kugelraumer mit seinem Durchmesser von zweihundert Metern zu den kleineren Raumschiffen des Solaren Imperiums gehörte, war er im Moment das modernste Schiff des ganzen Imperiums, nicht nur mit dem neuen Dimetransantrieb ausgestattet, sondern auch mit einer verbesserten Version des HÜ-Schirms und der Transformkanonen.

In der ebenfalls kugelförmigen Zentrale, die genau in der Mitte des Raumschiffes lag, saßen die wichtigsten Mitglieder der Besatzung in ihren bequemen Pneumo-Sesseln und verfolgten gebannt die wechselnden Daten auf den Anzeigen. Oberst Sodan Merkan, der epsalische Kommandant des Kugelraumers  _Fidelitas_ , ließ seine Finger über seinen Kontrollen schweben, bereit, jederzeit einzugreifen, sollte etwas unerwartetes passieren.

Perry Rhodan saß neben ihm und starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die Anzeigen, während er versuchte, das spöttische Lächeln zu ignorieren, mit dem sein arkonidischer Freund, Lordadmiral Atlan, Chef der USO, ihn beobachtete.

„Entspann Dich, Perry, es sieht doch alles gut aus“, hörte er dann auch kurze Zeit später die spöttische Stimme seines Freundes nahe an seinem Ohr.

Rhodan wandte den Blick nicht von den Daten, die über die Anzeigen huschten, als er antwortete: „Es ist unser allererster Testflug mit dem neuen Dimetransantrieb. Ich werde mich entspannen, wenn alles funktioniert hat und wir dort sind, wo wir auch hin wollten. Normalerweise bist Du doch derjenige, der immer warnt?“

Atlan zuckte die Schultern. „Einer von uns beiden muss optimistisch sein. Und da Du gerade derjenige bist, der unkt, muss ich eben diese Rolle übernehmen. Außerdem ist Dein Schwiegersohn ein genialer Wissenschaftler und der Antrieb wird bestimmt funktionieren, nicht wahr, Icho Tolot?“ Er drehte sich zu dem riesenhaften Haluter um, der in seiner Spezialkonstruktion hockte, da jeder andere Sitz unter seinem Gewicht zerbrochen wäre.

„Ihr Optimismus ist herzerfrischend, Lordadmiral“, versuchte der Haluter zu flüstern. Diejenigen, die nicht an sein gewaltiges Stimmorgan gewohnt waren, verzogen trotzdem schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Dr. Waringer den Antrieb richtig konstruiert hat. Bei den Simulationen und den kurzen Testflügen hat er einwandfrei gearbeitet.“ Dieses Lob aus dem Mund des riesenhaften Geschöpfes führte tatsächlich dazu, dass sich Rhodans Gesicht ein wenig entspannte.  
„Wir kommen in wenigen Minuten in Andro-Alpha an“, ertönte das ähnlich laute Organ des epsalischen Kommandanten und unterbrach damit die Unterhaltung. Jeder wandte seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Kontrollen zu.

Der erste Offizier der  _Fidelitas_ , Major Heiko van der Belt begann plötzlich, hektisch an seinen Kontrollen zu hantieren. „Wir sind in die Nähe einer großen blauen Sonne geraten. Irgendetwas stimmt mit dem Antrieb auf einmal nicht mehr!“

Bevor einer der anderen Offiziere der Zentralebesatzung auch nur die Chance hatte zu handeln, begann die  _Fidelitas_ plötzlich fürchterlich zu wackeln und die Männer wurden in ihre Sitze gepresst, während die Lehnen in Liegeposition einrasteten und die Gurte zuschnappten. Etliche der Kontrollen zerbarsten und das laute Heulen der Alarmsirenen führte dazu, dass die Helme der leichten Raumanzüge über die Köpfe glitten, um das Gehör der Träger zu schützen.

Das Kugelraumschiff schüttelte sich einige Male wild und es gab eine laute Explosion, dann wurde um Perry Rhodan herum alles dunkel, als die Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit ihn umfing.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_2010, Pegasus, in Atlantis:_

 

Colonel John Sheppard hörte schon von weitem ein lautes Fluchen, als er Rodney McKays Labor betrat. Der geniale Wissenschaftler kniete auf dem Boden und sammelte die Überreste von etwas auf, das Sheppard nicht wirklich identifizieren konnte.

„Was ist passiert, Rodney?“ Fragte er neugierig, als er sich auf den Boden kniete, um seinem Freund und Team-Kollegen bei Außenmissionen beim Aufsammeln zu helfen.

„Wenn ich das wüsste! Das Gerät hier haben wir in einem alten Antiker-Labor gefunden. Es ist in der Lage, ungewöhnliche Energiewerte selbst aus großer Entfernung anzuzeigen, was von großem Vorteil ist, falls die Wraith mal wieder nach Atlantis kommen wollen. Ich habe damit gearbeitet, und dann ist das Messgerät, das ich daran angeschlossen hatte, auf einmal explodiert!“

Er verzog das Gesicht, als er Sheppards skeptischen Blick bemerkte. „Ich habe nichts gemacht. Wirklich nicht. Da war auf einmal ein Energiewert, der die Skala gesprengt hat, man könnte glatt glauben, irgendwo sei eine Sonne explodiert! Irgendwo am Rande der Pegasus-Galaxis, ich habe aber keine Ahnung, wo genau.“

Sheppard richtete sich auf, nachdem er die letzten Scherben aufgehoben und in den Mülleimer geworfen hatte.

„Wir sollten in den Kontrollraum gehen, vielleicht haben die etwas aufzeichnen können.“ Er winkte Rodney ungeduldig. „Komm schon, wenn wirklich irgendwo in der Nähe eine Sonne explodiert ist, dann möchte ich das gerne wissen.“

Rodney folgte ihm in den Kontrollraum, in dem hektischer Betrieb herrschte. Chuck winkte Rodney erleichtert zu sich. „Dr. McKay, hier, wir haben vor ungefähr einer Viertelstunde ungewöhnliche Energiewerte aus diesem Randbezirk von Pegasus empfangen. Wir konnten aber noch nicht herausfinden, um was für eine Art Energie es sich gehandelt hat. Der Stärke nach zu urteilen, könnte man meinen, da wäre eine Sonne explodiert.“

Rodney saß schon an den Kontrollen, Sheppard stellte sich hinter ihn und sah ihm über die Schultern, während Rodney hektisch auf der Tastatur tippte. Nach einer Weile zeigte er mit einem triumphierenden „Ha!“ auf eine Stelle des Bildschirmes. „Hier, ich konnte es bis auf einige Lichtjahre eingrenzen. Dort irgendwo ist es passiert.“

John runzelte die Stirn. „Ist bekannt, ob die Wraith sich da in der Nähe aufhalten?“ Fragte er nachdenklich. Rodney zuckte die Schultern. „Das solltest Du eher Todd fragen, wo treibt der sich überhaupt rum? Ich habe ihn eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen.“

John verzog das Gesicht. „Politik. Manchmal erinnert mich das Gehabe unserer neuen Verbündeten an das IOA. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum unsere holde Königin Elisabeth sich so zieren muss, wenn es um diesen Vertrag geht. Er wollte aber heute oder morgen wieder kommen.“

„Das liegt vielleicht an dem Namen, den Du ihr gegeben hast, Du solltest die Namensgebung vielleicht einfach talentierteren Leuten überlassen“, murmelte Rodney leise vor sich, um dann laut hinzuzufügen, als er Johns grimmigen Blick bemerkte:

„Gut, dann können wir ihn ja fragen. Ich werde sehen, ob es irgendwelche Tore in der Nähe gibt, leider ist keines unserer Schiffe in der Nähe und mit einem Jumper kommen wir nie bis dahin. Wir sollten eine Mission vorbereiten und auf jeden Fall nachsehen.“

Sheppard nickte. „Gut, versuch, den Bereich noch weiter einzugrenzen. Ich werde versuchen, Todd zu erreichen. Ich möchte wirklich wissen, wer oder was diese merkwürdige Explosion hervorgerufen hat.“

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

_An Bord der Fidelitas:_

 

Als Perry Rhodan langsam das Bewusstsein wieder erlangte, sah er als erstes ein furchterregendes Gesicht mit drei glühend roten Augen über sich gebeugt. Er lächelte den besorgten Haluter schwach an und versuchte, sich aufzurichten.

„Was ist passiert?“ Ächzte er und kämpfte gegen das Schwindelgefühl an, das sich seiner bemächtigt hatte. Er fühlte das heftige Pochen des Zellaktivators auf seiner Brust und wusste, dass es ihm bald besser gehen würde.

Er blinzelte und sah sich um. „Haben wir Verluste?“ Fragte er besorgt und der Haluter beeilte sich, die Frage zu verneinen. „Nur ein paar harmlose Verletzungen, die aber alle gut zu versorgen sind. Es ist niemand getötet worden.“

„Gut. Was ist mit der  _Fidelitas_? Konnten Sie schon abschätzen, wie schwer die Beschädigungen sind?“

Der Haluter nickte. „Ja, ich konnte mir einen kurzen Überblick verschaffen. Der Dimetransantrieb ist ausgefallen, aber der Linearantrieb und die Normaltriebwerke scheinen den Unfall unbeschädigt überstanden zu haben. Einige Anzeigen und Computer wurden beschädigt, aber auch das ist zu reparieren. Ich habe die  _Fidelitas_ in die Umlaufbahn um einen Planeten bringen können, wir können also in Ruhe das Schiff untersuchen.“ Er zögerte. „Etwas ungewöhnliches ist mir allerdings aufgefallen, unser Chronometer hat verrückt gespielt, er zeigt jetzt das Jahr 2010 an. Vielleicht ist es nur eine Fehlfunktion, aber wir haben mit Zeitreisen so unsere Erfahrungen gemacht und ich würde dringend empfehlen, dass wir erst einen sehr gründlichen Check durchführen, bevor wir weiterfliegen.“

Rhodan setzte sich auf und sah den epsalischen Kommandanten schon über seine Konsole gebeugt. Er war als Umweltangepaßter robuster und nach dem Haluter derjenige in der Zentrale, der den Zwischenfall, was immer ihn auch verursacht haben mochte, am Besten überstanden hatte.  
„Wir müssen nach den Mutanten sehen, vor allem nach Gucky. Sie sind am empfindlichsten gegenüber solchen Unfällen“, sagte er und Oberst Sodan Merkan nickte, ohne von seinen Kontrollen aufzusehen.

„Lordadmiral Atlan hat das übernommen, Sir“, erwiderte er und runzelte die Stirn. „Das hier ist wirklich merkwürdig. Wir sind in Andro-Alpha, eindeutig, aber irgendwie weichen meine Anzeigen von den Daten ab, die wir über diese Galaxis haben. Die Sterne sind in ihren Positionen leicht verschoben und ich kann keinerlei Anzeichen, die auf die Anwesenheit von Maahks hindeuten würden entdecken. Eigentlich müssten wir schon längst von ihnen entdeckt worden sein. Andro-Alpha ist dicht besiedelt von den Maahks. Wir müssten regen Raumschiff-Verkehr aufzeichnen können, aber hier ist nichts. Ein paar verwirrende Anzeigen, aber nichts, was wir bisher kennen.“

„Vielleicht hat das etwas mit dem zu tun, was auch das Chronometer beeinflusst hat?“ Mutmaßte der Erste Offizier Heiko van der Belt, der inzwischen auch das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt und zugehört hatte.

Der Epsaler schnaubte und Rhodan zuckte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zusammen. „Entschuldigung, Sir“, murmelte der nur 1,60m große, dafür aber eben so breit gebaute Kommandant betreten. „Selbst im Jahr 2010 beherrschten die Maahks diese Galaxis unter der Herrschaft der Meister der Insel. Sie würden uns zwar nicht kennen und sicher als Feinde einstufen, aber wir müssten ihre Anwesenheit bemerken, und sie die unsere. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir 'auffällig' genug waren.“

„Da haben Sie recht, das ist genauso merkwürdig wie die leicht verschobenen Positionen der Sterne gegenüber unseren Karten. In vierhundert Jahren ist eine solche Verschiebung nicht möglich“, sinnierte Rhodan nachdenklich. „Wir müssen uns jetzt schleunigst um die Reparaturen kümmern, falls wir doch entdeckt worden sind und angegriffen werden. Die Meister der Insel werden uns sicher nicht freundlich willkommen heißen, und wenn wir tatsächlich im Jahr 2010 gelandet sein sollten, sind sie die ungebrochene Macht in Andromeda und hier in Andro-Alpha. Wir werden außerdem...“

Er kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, weil im gleichen Augenblick auf einmal die Luft flimmerte und der Mausbiber Gucky materialisierte.

Er landete auf Rhodans Schoß und starrte ihn mit seinen klugen Augen entsetzt an.

„Perry! Da unten auf dem Planeten ist jemand. Jemand böses! Ich kann sie spüren, aber ich weiß nicht wer sie sind! Ich weiß nur, dass sie auch Gedanken lesen können. Als ich nach diesen Wesen getastet habe, haben sie mich entdeckt, bevor ich mich abschirmen konnte. Sie wissen jetzt, dass wir hier sind, über ihrem Planeten! Und sie sind gefährlich!“

Rhodan streichelte beruhigend über das gesträubte Fell seines kleinen Freundes. „Und Du bist ganz sicher, dass Du diesen Wesen noch nie begegnet bist?“ Fragte er sanft. Gucky nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. „Ganz sicher. Sie sind sehr intelligent und alt, aber ich bin ihnen noch nie begegnet. Sie sind anders als alle Wesen, mit denen wir bisher zu tun hatten.“

Rhodan biss sich auf die Lippe und dachte einen Moment nach, während er gedankenverloren das Fell des aufgeregten Mausbibers kraulte. „Nun, dann werden wir während der Reparaturarbeiten ein Außenteam zusammenstellen und nachsehen, wer da unten ist. Es ist besser, wir gehen zu ihnen, als dass sie zu uns kommen.“

Gucky reckte sich und zeigte seinen Nagezahn. Er hatte seinen ersten Schrecken überwunden und streckte seine Brust heraus, um imposanter zu erscheinen. „Ich bin natürlich dabei! Ihr braucht unbedingt einen Telepathen und einen Teleporter und und...“ Rhodan schüttelte halb verärgert, halb belustigt den Kopf. „Natürlich kommst Du mit, Gucky.“ Er wandte sich dem Haluter zu. „Tolotos, mein Freund, Sie werden sich dem Team sicher auch anschließen wollen, nicht wahr?“

Der Haluter neigte seinen großen Kugelkopf. „Selbstverständlich, Rhodanos. Ich werde das Team auf jeden Fall begleiten. Werden Sie Lordadmiral Atlan auch mitnehmen?“

„Das entscheidet der Lordadmiral immer noch selbst!“ Ertönte die Stimme des Arkoniden am Eingang zur Zentrale. „Und ich entscheide, dass ich auf jeden Fall mitkomme und aufpasse, dass Perry nicht wieder Kopf und Kragen riskiert.“

Rhodan runzelte verärgert die Stirn, widersprach aber nicht. „Gut, dann werden wir jetzt überlegen, wer uns noch begleiten wird und dann zu dem Planeten aufbrechen. Major van der Belt, bitte stellen Sie alle relevanten Daten zusammen, die wir benötigen, Rotation, Temperatur, Oberflächenbeschaffenheit und so weiter.“

„Natürlich, Sir.“ Der erste Offizier der 'Fidelitas' drehte sich mit seinem Stuhl so, dass er an die Kontrollen kam und begann, die Daten, die die Sensoren auffingen, auszuwerten.

Atlan sah nachdenklich auf den Bildschirm, der einen Ausschnitt des Planeten zeigte. Auf dieser Hälfte war gerade Nacht und der Planet wirkte auf ihn wie ein bedrohliches Auge, das sie lauernd beobachtete.

„Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass, wer immer das dort unten auch sein mag, uns auf jeden Fall nicht freundlich empfangen wird“, sagte er leise und Rhodan grinste spöttisch.

„Nun, mein Freund, wenigstens haben wir jetzt wieder die übliche Rollenverteilung. Du bist jetzt wieder der Pessimist von uns beiden. Was sagt denn Dein Extrasinn?“

„Das selbe wie ich, dass wir uns vor diesen Fremden sehr in Acht nehmen sollten“, antwortete Atlan ernst und unterdrückte einen leichten Schauer, der seinen Rücken hinunter lief.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

_Tief unter der Oberfläche des Planeten:_

 

Der Wissenschaftler hob den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, meine Königin, ich kann das fremde Raumschiff nicht identifizieren. Es entspricht keinem Schiff, das ich jemals gesehen habe. Es hat Kugelform und besteht aus einer unbekannten Metalllegierung. Es war plötzlich da, wenige Sekunden nach dieser Energieeruption in der Nähe der blauen Sonne.“

Die Königin zischte verärgert. „Könnte Atlantis etwas damit zu tun haben?“ Fragte sie und ging mit wehenden Röcken zu ihrem führenden Wissenschaftler, um sich die Daten selbst anzusehen. Ihr Gefolgsmann trat unterwürfig zur Seite, damit sie die Daten ablesen konnte. „Das ist nicht auszuschließen, aber ich halte es eher für unwahrscheinlich. Ich habe die Schiffe gesehen, die sie benutzen, keines hat auch nur annähernd Kugelform. Dieses hier hat einen Durchmesser von zweihundert Metern. Ich habe noch nie etwas derartiges gesehen. Es wird von einem merkwürdigen grünen Schirm umgeben, den meine Sensoren nur bedingt durchdringen können.“

Die Königin lief verärgert auf und ab. Plötzlich blieb sie ruckartig stehen und hob lauschend den Kopf. „Telepathen! Sie haben Telepathen an Bord!“ Zischte sie verärgert und fassungslos. „Er hat uns entdeckt! Wir müssen Vorbereitungen treffen, diese Anlage darf nicht entdeckt werden, unser Projekt darf auf keinen Fall scheitern!“ Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Wissenschaftler um, der mit gesenktem Kopf neben seiner Konsole stand. „Versuchen Sie, so viel wie möglich über dieses Raumschiff herauszufinden, Waffen, Verteidigung, alles! Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass sie gebührend empfangen werden, sollten sie hierher kommen!“

Natürlich meine Königin.“ Ihr Gefolgsmann verbeugte sich tief und wandte sich wieder seinem Computer zu, während die Königin aus dem Labor rauschte, um ihren Waffenmeister und ihren Kommandanten aufzusuchen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie so einfach zu besiegen sein werden. Wo immer sie auch hergekommen sind, sie scheinen über eine Technologie zu verfügen, die der unseren überlegen sein könnte“, murmelte er vor sich hin, während er sich wieder an die Arbeit machte. Er hatte so das Gefühl, dass dieser unbekannte Eindringling vielleicht noch gefährlicher war als die Menschen, die Atlantis vor einigen Jahren besiedelt hatten und von einem unbekannten Planeten aus einer anderen Galaxis mit dem Namen Erde stammten.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_In Atlantis:_

 

„Ha! Ich habe das Gebiet noch weiter eingrenzen können! Da, in einem Radius von einigen Lichtmonaten um diese blaue Sonne herum ist es passiert.“

John runzelte die Stirn, als er Rodney ungläubig anstarrte. „Lichtmonate?“

Rodney verzog beleidigt das Gesicht. „Du kannst gerne selbst versuchen, es weiter einzugrenzen. Mensa hat Dich ja nicht umsonst aufgefordert, Ihnen beizutreten“, brummte er verärgert. John seufzte. Wenn Rodney beleidigt war, war er noch schwieriger zu handhaben, als wenn er in guter Stimmung war.

„Also schön, das hast Du gut gemacht. Gibt es ein Sternentor in der Nähe?“ Rodney zuckte die Schulter. „Vermutlich, aber wir brauchen ein Raumschiff, um die Gegend abzusuchen. Mit Todds Basisschiff wären wir in zwei Tagen dort in der Region. Ist er schon wieder zurück?“

John Sheppard nickte. „Ja, und er hat mich auf den ungewöhnlichen Energieausbruch angesprochen, er hat es auch registriert.“

„Hm, dann wird er vielleicht kooperieren“, vermutete Rodney und rieb sich die Hände. „Wir sollten ihn gleich fragen.“

„Das ist nicht nötig. Er hat es schon von selbst vorgeschlagen. Wir nehmen Ronon, Teyla und Major Lorne mit einem Team mit. Dieser merkwürdige Vorfall beunruhigt mich und ich will dem ganzen auf die Spur kommen. Colonel Mitchell ist zur Zeit hier, er kann mich hier in Atlantis vertreten.“

Rodney seufzte. „So gerne ich auch herausfinden möchte, was dort los ist, aber zwei Tage auf einem Basis-Schiff zu verbringen erfüllt mich nicht gerade mit Vorfreude.“

Sheppard klopfte ihm grinsend auf die Schulter. „Du bekommst einen extra weichen Kokon, Rondey“, neckte er ihn und Rodney knurrte verärgert.

„Denk nur an genügend Proviant, vor allem den, den ich auch essen kann!“ Murrte er und folgte Sheppard aus dem Kontrollraum, um die letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen.

„Ich bin sehr gespannt, was wir da vorfinden werden“, sagte Sheppard nachdenklich und Rodney verzog sein Gesicht. „Wie ich unser Glück kenne stoßen wir wieder auf etwas, das uns nicht gefallen wird, das ist doch immer so“, unkte er pessimistisch.

John lachte nur und ging zielstrebig zum nächsten Aufzug und Rodney beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

_Auf der Oberfläche des Planeten:_

 

Die beiden Space-Jets setzten nur wenige Meter voneinander entfernt sanft auf dem Boden des unbekannten Planeten auf. Perry Rhodan kletterte als erster aus seiner Jet, ihm folgten Atlan, John Marshall, Ras Tschubai und Atlan. Der Pilot ihrer Jet war Leutnant Hawk Summer, ein Nachfahre des irdischen Stammes der Komantschen und hatte sich schon bei einigen Missionen bewährt. Er kletterte als letzter aus der Jet und sicherte sein kleines Raumschiff sorgfältig. Der Schutzschirm flackerte auf, der nur mit einer Fernbedienung und einem bestimmten Code wieder ausgeschaltet werden konnte.

Rhodan wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass sich der Haluter vorsichtig aus der zweiten Jet schälte. Gucky, der mit ihm geflogen war, teleportierte einfach aus dem Kleinstraumschiff und klopfte ungeduldig mit seinem breiten Biberschwanz auf den Boden. Dem Haluter folgten Melbar Kasom und der Pilot des Schiffes, Leutnant Aleksander Perkov, der seinerseits auch schon an einigen Missionen teilgenommen hatte und dabei bewiesen hatte, dass er ein mutiger und gleichzeitig besonnener Offizier war. Die Space-Jet war extra so umgebaut worden, dass der Haluter und der ertrusische Umweltangepaßte darin Platz hatten. Perkov sicherte seine Jet genauso wie Leutnant Summer und dann versammelten sich alle um Perry Rhodan.

Rhodan blickte Gucky und John Marshall an, die die Augen geschlossen hatten und sich auf fremde Gedankenimpulse konzentrierten. Schließlich öffnete Marshall die Augen und nickte. „Es ist schwierig, sie schirmen sich jetzt ab, aber ich konnte ein paar Fetzen aufschnappen. Sie verbergen sich unterirdisch in einer unbekannten Anlage, in dieser Richtung.“ Er wies mit der Hand in die Richtung einer dunklen Bergkette in einigen Kilometern Entfernung.

„Ich könnte springen, Boss“, piepste Gucky eifrig und schaute den Terraner mit bettelnden Augen an.

Rhodan schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt noch nicht, Gucky, wir wissen noch zu wenig. Oberst Kasom kann Dich tragen. Aber ich möchte, dass Ihr nach weiteren Gedankenimpulsen tastet. Vielleicht erfahren wir so noch mehr.“

Gucky schmollte, fügte sich aber, als Melbar Kasom ihn hochhob und den Mausbiber auf seine breite Schulter setzte. Er schloss erneut die Augen und versuchte, nach fremden Gedanken zu espern.

Rhodan winkte den anderen und setzte sich an die Spitze der kleinen Kolonne. Atlan und John Marshall folgten ihm, dann kamen die beiden Leutnants und Ras Tschubai. Der Haluter Icho Tolot und der Ertruser Melbar Kasom bildeten den Schluss der Gruppe. So marschierten sie schweigend auf die Berge zu, in einer bekannten und doch fremden Galaxis, auf einem unbekannten Planeten einem unbekannten Ziel entgegen, nicht wissend, ob sie dort ein Feind oder ein möglicher Verbündeter erwartete.  
Perry Rhodan lächelte still vor sich hin. So war es schon sehr oft in seinem mehr als fünfhundert Jahre dauernden Leben gewesen, aber er wurde es nie müde, unbekannte Planeten zu erforschen.

Es war immer wieder neu und aufregend, fremde Welten zu entdecken.


	2. Unbekannte Ziele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry Rhodan ist mit seinem Schiff 'Fidelitas' an einem unbekannten Ort gelandet. Jetzt müssen sie herausfinden, wo sie sich befinden und wie sie wieder zurückgelangen können. In Atlantis ist ihre Ankunft auch bemerkt worden und John Sheppard möchte natürlich wissen, was diese Energienetladung verursacht hat. Und wer hat sich auf diesem Planeten versteckt, Freund oder Feind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier ist also ein neues Kapitel von Perry Rhodans Abenteuern in der Pegasus-Galaxis. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt wie immer Spaß beim Lesen!

_An Bord von Todds Basis-Schiff:_

 

Das Basis-Schiff raste durch den Hyperraum einem unbekannten Ziel entgegen. John beobachtete Todd und Rodney, die an einer der verschiedenen Konsolen standen und lebhaft miteinander über eben dieses Ziel des Basis-Schiffes diskutierten.

Rodney hatte in Atlantis das Gebiet der merkwürdigen Energieentladung auf einen Radius von wenigen Lichtmonaten eingrenzen können und Todd hatte auf seinem Basis-Schiff das Selbe getan. Jetzt versuchten sie, das Suchgebiet durch den Vergleich der verschiedenen Daten weiter einzuengen.

John schmunzelte, während er seinen Freund und Team-Kollegen und den alten Wraith-Commander beim Debattieren beobachtete. Rodney diskutierte mit Händen und Füßen, er gestikulierte heftig, während er versuchte, den Commander, der mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und ausdruckslosem Gesicht vor dem Computer stand, von seinem Standpunkt zu überzeugen. Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass der alte Wraith nicht mit Rodneys Argumenten einverstanden war und eine andere Meinung über den genauen Ort der Entladung hatte als der menschliche Wissenschaftler. Rodney grummelte irgendetwas vor sich hin, während er erneut auf seinem Laptop tippte und der Commander ihn weiter spöttisch beobachtete. John wusste, dass Rodneys schlechte Laune vor allem damit zusammenhing, dass er sich an Bord eines Basis-Schiffes einfach nicht wohl fühlte.

Die pulsierenden Wände und die dämmrige Beleuchtung verursachten ihm genauso viel Unbehagen, wie das Wissen, dass sie nicht weite von den Kokons entfernt waren, in denen Wraith Menschen gefangen hielten, und mit denen er schon selbst so seine Erfahrungen gemacht hatte.

John gab sich einen Ruck und trat zu den beiden so unterschiedlichen Wissenschaftlern, um sich als Schlichter des drohenden Streites anzubieten. Sowohl Todd, als auch Rodney schienen sehr erleichtert zu sein, als John zu ihnen an die Konsole kam.  
„John, gut, dass Du kommst,“ begann Rodney dann auch gleich zu lamentieren. „Ich bin der Meinung, dass die seltsame Entladung hier in dieser Region, nahe der blauen Sonne dort stattgefunden hat.“

John warf einen Blick auf Rodneys Laptop und überflog die Daten. Nach kurzer Überlegung war er geneigt, Rodney zuzustimmen, aber er wollte erst Todds Meinung hören, bevor er etwas dazu sagte.  
Er nickte Todd zu und fragte den alten Wraith, der verärgert die Stirn runzelte: „Und was ist Ihre Meinung, Todd? Wo würden Sie mit der Suche beginnen?“

Der Wraith warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, aber dann deutete er auf eine Region, die direkt neben der lag, die Rodney vorgeschlagen hatte. John schürzte die Lippen und überlegte. Die leicht verschobenen Positionen mochten davon herrühren, dass Todds Berechnungen in der Wraith-Schrift durchgeführt worden waren und sie immer noch Schwierigkeiten damit hatten, diese Berechnungen in ihr System zu übertragen. Er zeigte auf einen Punkt nahe der blauen Sonne, an dem sich die beiden vorgeschlagenen Gebiete ein wenig überlappten.

„Wir beginnen hier mit der Suche, dort ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir etwas finden am Größten,“ erklärte er fest und weder Rodney, noch der beeindruckende Wraith-Commander wagten es, ihm zu widersprechen.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

_Auf der Oberfläche des unbekannten Planeten:_

 

Atlan stapfte schweigend und in Gedanken versunken neben dem Telepathen John Marshall durch das unwegsame Gelände. Marshall versuchte nicht, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, sein oftmals leicht nach innen gerichteter Blick verriet dem Arkoniden, dass der ruhige und besonnene Chef des terranischen Mutantenkorps immer wieder nach fremden Gedankenimpulsen lauschte, um so etwas über die unbekannten Lebewesen zu erfahren, die irgendwo unter der Oberfläche des Planeten lauerten.

Perry mochte sie als mögliche Verbündete betrachten, aber Atlan war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihnen feindlich gesinnt waren, wer immer sie auch sein mochten.

 _'Es sind auf keinen Fall Maahks, Gucky und John Marshall hätten ihre Gedankenmuster erkannt'_ , gab sein Extra-Sinn seine Meinung kund und Atlan war der gleichen Ansicht.

Als Marshall neben ihm leicht zusammenzuckte, wandte er den Kopf und blickte den schlanken, dunkelhaarigen Mann fragend an. Marshall zuckte die Schultern, er wirkte verwirrt und hilflos.

„Da waren ein paar Fetzen, nichts konkretes, aber es scheint so, als ob nicht alle dieser Wesen gleichermaßen dazu in der Lage sind, sich abzuschirmen. Es gibt eine sehr machtvolle Präsenz, vermutlich der Anführer. Er hat stark ausgeprägte Fähigkeiten und kann die anderen kontrollieren. Dann gibt es verschiedene Untergebene, die alle sehr intelligent zu sein scheinen. Und dann sind da noch sehr diffuse Gedanken, vielleicht eine Art niedere Kaste oder so etwas ähnliches“, Marshall verstummte und Atlan konnte sehen, dass es da noch etwas gab, das den Mutanten beunruhigte.

„Da ist noch etwas, nicht wahr?“ Fragte er und versuchte, die Besorgnis, die er fühlte, nicht zu offen zu zeigen.

John Marshall zögerte, aber als Perry Rhodan sich zu ihnen umdrehte und ihn ebenfalls fragend anblickte, nickte er. „Ich habe den Eindruck gewonnen, dass diese Wesen sehr sehr alt sind. Ich meine nicht die Rasse, was immer es auch für eine Rasse ist. Ich meine die Wesen selbst. Da ist so eine 'Aura', ich weiß nicht, wie ich es besser erklären soll. Der Anführer ist uralt, einige tausend Jahre, würde ich schätzen“, erklärte der Telepath etwas verwirrt.

Rhodan runzelte die Stirn. „Zellaktivatoren?“ Erkundigte er sich ernst.

Marshall zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Sie scheinen alle so alt zu sein, mehr oder weniger. Und es sind viele dort unten. Sie müssten alle einen Aktivator tragen, auch die niedere Kaste. Ich halte das, ehrlich gesagt, für sehr unwahrscheinlich.“

Atlan nickte. „Ja, das ist wirklich unwahrscheinlich.“

 _'Aber möglich wäre es schon. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, ob sie nicht doch etwas mit den Meistern der Insel zu tun haben'_ , meldete sich sein Logiksektor zu Wort und Atlan konnte dem nicht widersprechen.

Er blickte Perry an und sagte, als der Freund seinen Blick fragend erwiderte: „Ich denke, wir sollten doch Gucky zur Erkundung der Anlage voraus schicken. Das würde uns sicher einen kleinen Vorteil verschaffen, denn mit einem Teleporter, der wie ein Tier aussieht, rechnen sie bestimmt nicht“, drängte er, als er Perrys abwehrendes Stirnrunzeln bemerkte.

Gucky beschwerte sich diesmal nicht darüber, dass er als Tier bezeichnet wurde, da er sofort den Vorteil erkannt hatte, der sich ihm durch sein Äußeres bot. Er hockte auf Kasoms Schultern und blickte Perry mit einem flehenden Blick an, der jedes Herz zum Schmelzen gebracht hätte.

Perry kannte ihn gut genug, um ihn zu durchschauen, trotzdem wurde er weich, als er das Flehen in den großen treuen Augen seines kleinen Freundes sah.

„Na schön“, seufzte er schließlich. Gucky quietschte begeistert, aber Perry hob die Hand. „Du wirst nicht alleine gehen.“ Er warf Atlan einen scharfen Blick zu und der Arkonide grinste ein wenig verlegen, da sein Freund seine Motive mal wieder schnell durchschaut hatte. „Ich würde Gucky gerne begleiten“, gab er zu. „Ich finde es besser, wenn wir uns vorher ein Bild von dem machen, was uns da unterirdisch erwartet.“

Perry Rhodan nickte. „Nun gut. Du hast vermutlich recht. Also gut. Ihr beide werdet mit Melbar Kasom die Anlage erkunden, während wir weitergehen und bei den Bergen nach einem Eingang suchen. Es muss einen geben, da diese Wesen zwar Telepathen, aber wohl keine Teleporter sind. Aber Ihr haltet Kontakt zu uns und kommt sofort zurück, wenn Gefahr droht“, ordnete Rhodan streng an und Atlan nickte.

„Wir werden vorsichtig sein. Kein Alleingang, nur eine Erkundungsmission“, versprach er und Gucky nickte zögernd, auch wenn er nicht davon begeistert zu sein schien, dass er nicht alleine tätig werden durfte. Er 'hüpfte' mit einem Teleportersprung von Kasoms Schulter und ergriff die Hand des Ertrusers und des Arkoniden. Atlan straffte sich und wartete auf den leichten Schmerz der Entmaterialisation, der kurz darauf erfolgte. Er fühlte das vertraute Ziehen und dann wurde alles dunkel.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

_In der verborgenen Anlage:_

 

Der Wissenschaftler arbeitete hektisch an seiner Konsole, er wusste genau, dass seine Königin bald wiederkommen würde, um zu kontrollieren, wie viel er inzwischen über das fremde Schiff herausgefunden hatte.

So sehr er sich auch bemühte, er schaffte es einfach nicht, seine Sensoren so zu programmieren, dass sie diesen merkwürdigen grünen Schirm durchdrangen, es hatte nur einen kurzen Moment gegeben, in dem er etwas aufgefangen hatte, nämlich als die Fremden den Schirm an einer Stelle kurz abgeschaltet hatten, damit die beiden Beiboote das Mutterschiff verlassen konnte.

Sie waren an einer unwegsamen Stelle in der Nähe der Berge gelandet, in der der Eingang zu ihrer Anlage versteckt lag, was für das Können der unbekannten Piloten sprach. Auch die Beiboote waren von einem Schutzschirm umgeben, er konnte nur die ungefähre Form ausmachen, die diesmal nicht kugelförmig war, aber keine Einzelheiten des Inneren.

Es mussten mehrere Personen ausgestiegen sein, aber er konnte nur zwei davon deutlich ausmachen, die anderen schienen über eine mentale Abschirmung zu verfügen, der seinen nicht unähnlich.

Er seufzte und überlegte, wie er seine Sensoren noch einstellen könnte, damit er endlich die Daten bekam, die seine Königin haben wollte, als er plötzlich eine flüchtige Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel bemerkte. Er fuhr herum und musterte die Stelle, an der er einen Schatten zu sehen geglaubt hatte, aber da war nichts und er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Waren seine Nerven wirklich so überreizt, dass er Dinge sah, die gar nicht da waren, oder hatte der Schatten etwas mit den geheimnisvollen Fremden zu tun, die so plötzlich mit ihrem Schiff über der Oberfläche des Planeten aufgetaucht waren?

In diesem Augenblick rauschte seine Königin mit wehenden Röcken wieder in sein Labor und der Wissenschaftler entschied, ihr nichts von dem Schatten zu erzählen, den er kurz wahrgenommen hatte. Glücklicherweise verband sie sich nur locker mit seinem Geist, so dass er dazu in der Lage war, einen Teil seiner Gedanken vor ihr abzuschirmen.

„Wie weit sind Sie mit Ihren Beobachtungen gekommen?“ Schnarrte sie verärgert und ungeduldig und der Wissenschaftler verbeugte sich tief und unterwürfig vor ihr.

„Es tut mir leid, meine Königin, aber es war mir noch nicht möglich, ihren Schutzschild zu durchdringen. Er ist anders, als alles was wir bisher kennengelernt haben und unsere Sensoren können ihn nicht durchdringen, egal, wie ich sie programmiere“, murmelte er kleinlaut und verängstigt.

„Dann zerstören Sie ihn!“ Zischte sie böse und bleckte die Zähne. Der Wissenschaftler verbeugte sich noch tiefer. „Natürlich, meine Königin, ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht“, versicherte er eilig und wagte es nicht, den Kopf zu heben und sie anzuschauen. Seine Königin hatte schon aus nichtigeren Anlässen harte Strafen verhängt, vor allem, wenn sie schlecht gelaunt war.

Aber sie schien zu wissen, dass sie ihn noch brauchte, denn sie nickte nur und fauchte: „Wenn ich das nächste Mal komme, erwarte ich, dass Sie mir ein paar Ergebnisse vorlegen können!“

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ sein Labor, ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Der Wissenschaftler sank aufatmend gegen seine Konsole und versuchte, sich zu fangen.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er ein seltsames Tier an der Tür sitzen. Es mochte etwa einen Meter groß sein und trug eine Art Raumanzug über einem braunen Fell. Der Kopf hatte eine spitze Schnauze und große dunkle Augen. Der Unterleib war plump und aus einer Öffnung des Anzuges ragte ein großer platter Schwanz hervor, der wie ein Löffel aussah. Jetzt öffnete das merkwürdige Wesen seine Schnauze und zeigte einen einzelnen, großen Zahn, ganz so, als ob es ihn angrinsen wolle. Der Wissenschaftler blinzelte völlig verwirrt und als er wieder auf die Stelle starrte, war das Tier verschwunden.

Fassungslos starrte er mit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Stelle und rieb sich verwirrt die Stirn. Hatte er dieses Tier wirklich gesehen oder hatten seine überreizten Nerven ihm einen Streich gespielt?

Hatten die Fremden etwas mit dieser Erscheinung zu tun oder wurde er langsam verrückt? Wollte die Königin ihn mit dieser Halluzination auf die Probe stellen? Er blinzelte noch einmal und blickte scheu zur Tür, aber was immer dort auch gestanden haben mochte, jetzt war es fort.

Der Wissenschaftler straffte sich und drehte sich zu seiner Konsole um. Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass er seiner Königin endlich ein paar Antworten lieferte.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Atlan wartete ungeduldig auf Guckys Rückkehr. Er hatte sich mit Melbar Kasom in einem der Gänge versteckt, in denen sie mit Gucky einige Zeit zuvor materialisiert waren. Die Gänge sonderten ein seltsames violettes Leuchten aus und schienen zu pulsieren, ganz so, als ob sie lebendig wären und Atlan, der in seinem zehntausend-jährigen Leben schon viel gesehen und erlebt hatte, musste zugeben, dass es ihm ein wenig unheimlich zumute war. Die Gänge waren schier endlos und schienen nirgendwo hin zu führen, deshalb hatte Gucky sich dazu entschlossen, im Alleingang ein paar Sprünge durchzuführen, um sich zu orientieren.

Atlan und Kasom warteten im Schutz ihrer Deflektorschirme unsichtbar auf die Rückkehr des kleinen Mausbibers und beobachteten den langen unheimlichen Gang, der vor ihnen lag.

Als Gucky plötzlich neben ihnen auftauchte, erschrak Atlan, obwohl er eigentlich auf die Ankunft seines kleinen Freundes gewartet hatte.

„Und?“ Fragte er leise über Helmfunk. Gucky wirkte aufgeregt und das war meistens kein gutes Zeichen.

„Eines dieser Wesen hat mich leider kurz gesehen“, gab Gucky kleinlaut zu. „Mein Deflektor-Schirm hat kurz versagt und der Wissenschaftler hat mich gesehen.“

Gucky schüttelte sich. „Sie sehen furchterregend aus und ihr Anführer ist eine Anführerin. Ich habe nicht alles verstanden, ihre Sprache ist sehr seltsam, so etwas habe ich noch nie gehört, aber aus seinen Geanken konnte ich entnehmen, dass er Angst vor ihr hat, falls es ein 'Er' ist. Er hat übrigens so lange weiße Haare wie Du, aber Du bist viel hübscher. Sie sind blass-grün, mit schrecklichen Zähnen und... puhh!“ Gucky schüttelte sich.

Atlan presste verärgert die Lippen aufeinander. „Sie haben Dich gesehen?“ Gucky zog ein wenig den Kopf ein. „Sie nicht, nur er, als sie schon wieder weg war. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass er es melden wird. Er hat mich für eine Halluzination gehalten. Ein Tier in einem Raumanzug hat er noch nicht gesehen und er schien ziemlich verängstigt zu sein. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich uns in Schwierigkeiten gebracht habe, jedenfalls nicht in mehr, als wir sowieso schon stecken“, fügte er schon wieder selbstbewusster hinzu.

Atlan betrachtete ihn einen Moment, dann nickte er resigniert. „Also schön, aber Du musst kurz an die Oberfläche springen und Perry warnen, dass Du gesehen worden bist. Wenn dieses Wesen sich besinnt und doch nicht glaubt, dass es eine Halluzination hatte, wird es die anderen vermutlich warnen und das könnte für Perry gefährlich werden.“

Gucky nickte, konzentrierte sich und verschwand. Atlan richtete sich auf eine Wartezeit von wenigen Minuten ein, aber es dauerte fast zehn Minuten, bis Gucky wieder auftauchte. Atlan war inzwischen außer sich vor Sorge, da sein Instinkt ihm sagte, dass etwas passiert sein musste und seine böse Ahnung wurde auch sofort bestätigt, als Gucky neben ihm auftauchte, die Augen vor Schreck weit aufgerissen.

„Atlan, sie sind fort!“ Piepste der Mausbiber entsetzt. „Ich habe die ganze Gegend abgesucht, aber sie sind weg, keine Spur von ihnen! Diese Wesen haben sie bestimmt gefangen genommen! Wir müssen sie sofort suchen. Perry ist in großer Gefahr, das spüre ich!“

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Perry Rhodan war mit seiner Gruppe in Richtung der Berge weiter gegangen. John Marshall streckte immer wieder seine mentalen Fühler aus, aber er konnte nur einzelne kurze Gedanken auffangen, nichts, was ihnen mehr über die Unbekannten, die auf diesem Planeten lebten, verriet.

Sie erreichten die Berge schneller, als sie es erwartet hatten und begannen, die Felswände nach einem Eingang abzusuchen. Icho Tolot hatte seine Zellstruktur verändert und klopfte die Wände an der Stelle ab, an der Marshall vage die Gedankenfetzen unter der Erde aufgefangen hatte.  
Rhodan hatte den beiden Leutnants befohlen, in Tolots Nähe zu bleiben, da sie keine mentale Abschirmung besaßen und Rhodan klar war, dass sie von Telepathen am ehesten geortet werden konnten. Sie würden in der Nähe des Haluters auf jeden Fall am sichersten sein und Rhodan wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Der Haluter war nicht nur außergewöhnlich stark, er sah auch furchterregend aus für jemanden, der ihn zum ersten Mal sah und war trotz seines vermenidlich plumpen Aussehens wesentlich reaktionsschneller als jedes außerirdische Wesen, das Perry Rhoden jemals in seinem langen Leben getroffen hatte. Er würde gut auf die beiden jungen Offiziere achtgeben.

Er selbst hatte sich mit Marshall und Ras Tschubai an eine andere Stelle begeben, um die Wände dort abzusuchen, damit sie ein möglichst großes Gebiet untersuchen konnten. Ras hatte den Vorschlag gemacht, mit Teleportersprüngen nach dem Eingang zu suchen, aber Rhodan hatte das abgelehnt.

Er wollte ihren Trumpf auf keinen Fall zu früh ausspielen und mit Gucky war ja schon einer ihrer Teleporter in der Anlage. Sie untersuchten gerade einen Felsvorsprung, der Rhodans Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hatte, als neben ihnen ein grelles Licht aufleuchtete. Sie hatten ihre Helme nicht geschlossen und Rhodan wusste sofort, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, aber es war zu spät. Das Licht blendete seine Augen und dann wurde es dunkel um ihn herum.


	3. Die Wraith-Königin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry Rhodan, John Marshall und Ras Tschubai sind gefangen genommen worden und Gucky ist zum ersten Mal einem der fremden Wesen begegnet, die in dieser unterirdischen Anlage hausen und eine Anführerin haben.  
> Was wird passieren, wenn Perry und diese Anführerin sich zum ersten Mal treffen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perry Rhodan wird jetzt zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben eine Wraith-Königin sehen. Das wird bestimmt eine interessante Begegnung!  
> In diesem Kapitel kommen John und seine Verbündeten Wraith nicht vor, dafür wieder im nächsten, versprochen!
> 
> Ich habe viel Spaß mit dieser Geschichte, ich hoffe, Ihr habt genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_Auf dem unbekannten Planeten, tief unter der Oberfläche:_

 

Als Perry Rhodan aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte, stellte er sofort fest, dass er nicht mehr an dem gleichen Ort war, an dem er vor diesem grellen Lichtblitz gestanden hatte. Er lag auf einem seltsam pulsierenden Boden und um ihn herum war es bis auf einen matten violetten Lichtschein, der von den Wänden um ihn herum auszugehen schien, völlig dunkel.

Er fühlte sich benommen und der Zellaktivator arbeitete stärker als gewöhnlich, um seine Beschwerden zu bekämpfen. Er wusste, dass er sich bald besser fühlen würde und atmete einige Male tief durch.

„John? Ras?“ Fragte er leise und mit krächzender Stimme. Er räusperte sich und probierte es noch einmal. „John, Ras, sind Sie auch hier?“ Perry Rhodan wusste, dass die Gehirne von Mutanten wesentlich empfindlicher auf Betäubungswaffen reagierten als 'normale' Gehirne und erwartete eigentlich noch keine Antwort, um so überraschter war er, als er neben sich ein leises Rascheln hörte und dann John Marshalls Stimme: „Wir sind ebenfalls wach, Sir.“

Rhodan tastete in dem violetten Dämmerlicht umher, bis er eine Wand fühlen konnte und richtete sich an dieser Wand vorsichtig zu einer sitzenden Position auf. Er schloss die Augen, um das leichte Schwindelgefühl zu vertreiben und lauschte auf die Geräusche in seiner Nähe, die ihm verrieten, dass seine beiden Mitgefangenen das Selbe wie er taten.

John Marshall saß dicht neben ihm, er konnte die Umrisse des anderen Mannes in dem seltsamen Dämmerlicht erkennen und die Körperwärme, die von ihm ausging, fühlen. Zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, dass ihre Gefängniszelle ziemlich kühl war. Vermutlich waren ihre unbekannten Gegner an niedrigere Temperaturen gewöhnt.

„Wo immer wir hier auch sind, dieser Ort hier ist sehr merkwürdig. Die Wände, die Decke und der Boden sind halb organisch und auf einer instinktiven Ebene lebendig. Ich kann es fühlen“, erklärte der Telepath leise neben ihm.

Rhodan runzelte die Stirn. „Lebendig?“ Hakte er ein wenig ungläubig nach. Der Chef des Mutantenkorps zuckte hilflos die Schultern, Rhodan konnte die Bewegung dicht neben sich ausmachen.

„Ich weiß selbst nicht, wie ich es besser erklären soll“, sagte er verwirrt. Rhodan überlegte einen Augenblick. „So wie die Mobys aus Andro-Beta?“ Fragte er dann nach, als er sich mit leichtem Unbehagen an die riesigen Lebewesen erinnerte, die den Raum zwischen den Sternen in Andro-Beta bevölkert und sich von Sonnenenergie ernährt hatten. Die Meister der Insel hatten sie für ihre dunklen Machenschaften missbraucht und sie in fürchterliche Waffen verwandelt.

Marshall schüttelte den Kopf, der Luftzug kitzelte Rhodan an der Wange und er wandte den Kopf und versuchte, die Gesichtszüge des anderen Mannes zu erkennen.

„Nein, das hier ist völlig anders. Ich habe so etwas noch nie zuvor gespürt und wir haben ja nun wirklich schon einiges erlebt.“ Er zögerte und fuhr dann fort. „Ich kann jetzt auch die Gedanken dieser seltsamen Wesen besser 'hören'. Jetzt, da wir ihre Gefangenen sind, versuchen sie nicht mehr, sich vor uns zu verbergen. Natürlich kann ich nicht erfassen, was sie mit uns vorhaben, sie sind viel zu klug, um mich das wissen zu lassen. Es muss eine telepathische Rasse sein, sie haben ganz erstaunliche Fähigkeiten. Vor allem ihr Anführer hat eine ganz stark ausgeprägte Präsenz. Sie sind sehr sehr intelligent und uralt. Die Rasse selbst und diese Wesen. Wir müssen auf jeden Fall sehr wachsam sein. Ich kann im Moment nicht erfassen, was sie mit uns vorhaben, aber ich glaube, dass sie uns sehr gefährlich werden können. Wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein. Hoffentlich geht es Atlan, Gucky und Melbar Kasom gut. Icho Tolot wird sicher in der Lage sein, sich zu verteidigen, und er wird sicher gut auf die Leutnants Summer und Perkov aufpassen, aber um Atlan, Kasom und Gucky mache ich mir wirklich Sorgen.“

Perry Rhodan nickte langsam. „Ja, ich mir auch. Wir müssen einen Weg hier heraus finden, dabei aber sehr vorsichtig sein. Ras, wie geht es Ihnen? Sind Sie schon in der Lage zu springen?“ Fragte er heiser.

Er hörte ein Rascheln auf John Marshalls anderer Seite. „Noch nicht, Sir. Ich wollte springen, als ich von der Waffe getroffen wurde und dadurch wurde dieser Teil meines Gehirns besonders getroffen. Ich habe es schon versucht, aber die lähmende Wirkung hält noch an. Es wird bestimmt noch eine Stunde dauern, bis ich wieder springen kann, ganz besonders, wenn ich noch jemanden transportieren muss. Es tut mir leid, Sir.“

„Es gibt nichts, was Ihnen leid tun müsste, Ras,“ erwiderte Rhodan beruhigend. „Das Beste in diesem Fall wird sein, wenn wir erst mal nach einem Ausgang suchen. Ich kann schon wieder etwas mehr sehen. Sie ruhen sich aus, Ras. John, Sie helfen mir, diese Zelle zu untersuchen.“

Er stand vorsichtig auf und begann damit, die Wand sorgfältig abzutasten. John Marshall erhob sich und tastete sich zu der anderen Wand vor, um dort das Gleiche zu tun. Alles war besser, als einfach nur untätig herum zu sitzen.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Zur gleichen Zeit in einem anderen Teil der Anlage:_

 

Atlan starrte Gucky einen Moment erschrocken an. „Fort? Wie meinst Du das, Gucky? Du hast noch nicht einmal Icho Tolot gefunden?“ Fragte er fassungslos.

Gucky schüttelte aufgeregt den Kopf. „Nein, Icho Tolot ist auch weg, zusammen mit den beiden Leutnants. Es ist etwas passiert, das spüre ich!“ Piepste er aufgeregt und sah Atlan mit bittenden Augen an. „Bitte, lass mich nach Ihnen suchen, Atlan!“

Atlan schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Keine übereilten Rettungsaktionen, Gucky. Du bist Telepath, konzentriere Dich, und versuche erst mal ihre Gedanken zu erfassen. Zumindest Icho Tolot ist nicht so einfach zu betäuben und wenn Gefahr droht, wird er seine Abschirmung vielleicht soweit senken, dass Du seine Gedanken aufspüren kannst“, befahl er und Gucky nickte zögernd und schloss die Augen, um sich zu konzentrieren.  
Atlan und Melbar Kasom bewachten in der Zwischenzeit die beiden Seiten des Korridors in dem sie standen.

Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete Gucky die Augen wieder. „Du hattest recht, Atlan. Ich konnte Icho Tolot ausmachen. Er ist mit den beiden Leutnants in der Anlage und sucht Perry, Ras und John. Sie sind gefangen genommen worden. Tolot war zu weit entfernt, um einzugreifen, aber er wurde auch nicht angegriffen. Er hat einen versteckten Eingang gefunden und sucht jetzt sowohl nach uns, als auch nach Perry, John und Ras.“

Atlan zögerte einen Moment, aber sein Logiksektor meldete sich sofort zu Wort: _'Es ist besser, wenn Ihr Euch mit Tolots Gruppe zusammenschließt. Gucky sollte Euch hinbringen oder sie holen.'_  
Er nickte entschlossen. „Wir sind schon ziemlich weit in der Anlage und bestimmt in der besseren Position. Gucky, bring den Haluter und unsere beiden Leutnants bitte hier her. Es ist besser, wenn wir zusammen sind.“

Gucky zeigte seinen Nagezahn und nickte zufrieden. „Alles klar, Boss, wird sofort erledigt.“ Er konzentrierte sich und verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp, um den Haluter und die beiden Leutnants zu holen.

Atlan wartete ungeduldig auf seine Rückkehr. Er wollte endlich handeln und er konnte dem großen Ertruser ansehen, dass es diesem nicht anders erging. Die Luft flimmerte und Gucky erschien mit Leutnant Summer und Leutnant Perkov an je einer Pfote. Er grinste kurz und verschwand wieder, um gleich darauf mit dem riesigen Haluter aufzutauchen.

Atlan nickte den Dreien zu. „Es ist gut, dass wenigstens Sie nicht gefangen wurden.“ Er berichtete kurz, was Gucky herausgefunden hatte und der Haluter nickte anschließend.

„Wir waren bei den Felsen angekommen und suchten nach dem Eingang. Rhodan hatte sich mit John Marshall und Ras Tschubai etwas entfernt. Ich hörte plötzlich Geräusche und sah einen grellen Lichtblitz. Als ich um die Ecke rannte, sah ich noch wie mehrere große Wesen sie in den Felsen trugen. Ich konnte nichts tun, es waren mindestens zehn und ich wollte Leutnant Summer und Leutnant Perkov nicht alleine lassen. Ich habe Wesen wie sie noch nie gesehen. Sie sind sehr groß, haben eine grünliche Haut und lange weiße Haare. Vor den Gesichtern trugen sie Masken, so dass ich die Gesichter nicht erkennen konnte. Vermutlich haben sie telepathisch kommuniziert. Als sie fort waren, habe ich nach dem Öffnungsmechanismus gesucht und bin ihnen dann mit den beiden Leutnants gefolgt. Wir waren in einem der Korridore auf der Suche, als Gucky uns holen kam.“

Atlan nickte. „Ja, Gucky ist zwei dieser Wesen begegnet. Ihr Anführer ist übrigens eine Anführerin.“ Er biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippen. „Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, diesem Wesen, das Gucky kurz gesehen hat, einen Besuch abzustatten“, sagte er dann nachdenklich. „Tolot, Kason, Sie halten hier bitte die Stellung. Gucky und ich werden diesem Wissenschaftler oder was immer er auch ist unsere Aufwartung machen.“

Gucky hüpfte begeistert. „Ja, oh ja, Atlan. Gib mir Deine Hand! Ich bin sicher, er kann uns einige wichtige Dinge verraten!“ Atlan ergriff seine Pfote und die beiden so unterschiedlichen Freunde verschwanden und ließen nur die Luft zurück, die mit einem leisen Knall in das entstandene Vakuum zurückströmte.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Im Labor der geheimnisvollen Anlage:_

 

Der Wissenschaftler stand immer noch an seiner Konsole und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit, den seltsamen, grünen Schutzschirm zu neutralisieren. Er wusste genau, was passieren würde, wenn er keine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, bis seine Königin ihn wieder aufsuchen würde.

Der Schirm widerstand allen seinen Versuchen, ihn mit seinen Sensoren zu durchdringen oder ihn in einer anderen Weise verschwinden zu lassen. Er hatte es sogar riskiert, die Waffen der Anlage darauf zu richten, obwohl er wusste, dass die Fremden dadurch in der Lage sein würden, ihren Standort genau zu orten.

Er hatte mit einem Gegenangriff gerechnet, aber die Energien seiner Waffen waren wirkungslos an dem Schirm abgeflossen und das kugelförmige Raumschiff mit den seltsamen Ringwulst hatte nicht auf den Beschuss reagiert und unbeirrt weiter seine Kreise im Orbit um den Planeten gezogen, als sei überhaupt nichts geschehen.

Er war so vertieft in seine Aufgabe, dass er die beiden Gestalten, die plötzlich hinter im rematerialisierten nicht bemerkte. Erst, als er ein leises Räuspern hinter seinem Rücken hörte, fuhr er herum.

Vor ihm standen das seltsame Tier, das er für eine Halluzination gehalten hatte und ein fremder Mensch, wie er noch nie einen gesehen hatte, beide mit diesen merkwürdigen Anzügen bekleidet. Der Mensch war hochgewachsen und hatte sehr ausdrucksvolle Gesichtszüge. Das erstaunlichste aber waren die rötlichen Augen, die eine Weisheit, Abgeklärtheit und eine Zeitlosigkeit ausstrahlten, wie der Wissenschaftler sie noch nie bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte, und die dichten, schulterlangen Haare, die von dem gleichen Weißblond waren wie seine eigenen.

Die Haut des Fremden war leicht gebräunt und bildete einen interessanten Kontrast zu dem weißen Haar und den rötlichen Augen. Der Fremde musterte ihn nachdenklich und ohne erkennbare Furcht, so als wisse er nicht, wen er da vor sich hatte. Der Wissenschaftler runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Jeder Mensch in der Pegasus-Galaxis hatte Angst vor seiner Rasse, sogar diese vorlauten Menschen, die sich in Atlantis eingenistet hatten und von einem weit entfernten Planeten in einer anderen Galaxis mit Namen Erde kamen.

Ohne lange zu überlegen, hob er seine rechte Hand und stürzte sich mit einem Fauchen auf den Fremden. Zu seiner Überraschung schien er gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer anzurennen. Seine Überraschung schlug in Entsetzen um, als er ganz plötzlich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und an die Decke schwebte, wo er wie festgeklebt hängen blieb. Alles Strampeln, Fauchen und Zappeln nützte nichts, er konnte sich dem eisernen Griff, der ihn an der Decke hielt, nicht entziehen.

Der Fremde war dem Schauspiel ungerührt mit seinen Augen gefolgt und blickte ihn jetzt ruhig von unten herauf an. Das Tier hockte auf seinem breiten Hintern und sah ebenfalls zu ihm hoch. Es öffnete den Mund und zeigte seinen großen Nagezahn, ganz so, als ob es ihn auslachen würde. Der Wissenschaftler starrte zutiefst erschrocken nach unten und fauchte in hilfloser Wut.

'Das Fauchen wird Dir nicht viel nutzen, Fremder. Du kommst erst da runter, wenn ich es will. Und jetzt wirst Du schön die Fragen beantworten, die Dir der große Lordadmiral Atlan stellen wird, klar?' Hörte er eine unbekannte 'Stimme' in seinem Kopf.

Das Wesen schien ein guter und sehr geübter Telepath zu sein, denn er vermittelte ihm mit Bildern genau, was er ihm zu sagen hatte. Den Namen und Titel verstand er nicht, aber als das kleine Tier diese Worte dachte, sah er den Fremden, der neben dem Wesen stand, ganz deutlich in seinem Kopf.

Er nickte zögernd und das Tier wackelte befriedigt mit seinem Kopf. 'Du sprichst nicht zufällig 'Interkosmo'?' Fragte es und der Wissenschaftler runzelte erneut die Stirn. Er entschloss sich, vorerst zu kooperieren, vielleicht konnte er so etwas über die Fremden erfahren und das Wissen zu seinem Vorteil nutzen.

Er öffnete den Mund und fragte mit seiner klangvollen Stimme: „Kommen Sie von Atlantis oder von der Erde?“ Er benutzte die Sprache, die die Fremden von der Erde, die in Atlantis lebten, sprachen, seine Königin hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie diese Sprache lernten. Er war allerdings nicht auf die Reaktion der beiden seltsamen Fremden vorbereitet, die ihn jetzt mit offenem Mund völlig verblüfft anstarrten. Dummerweise lockerte sich der feste Griff, der ihn unter der Decke festhielt nicht, so dass er ihre Verblüffung nicht nutzen konnte, um sich zu befreien und die beiden Fremden zu überrumpeln.

Schließlich klappte das Tier den Mund wieder zu und sagte in der gleichen Sprache: " _Englisch_! Atlan, er spricht tatsächlich _englisch_!“

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_In der Gefängniszelle:_

 

Perry Rhodan und John Marshall hatten ungefähr dreißig Minuten lang ergebnislos nach einem Öffnungsmechanismus gesucht, mit dem sie die Tür öffnen konnten, die sie in einer der Wände ertastet hatten, als sich die Tür auf einmal von selbst öffnete. Von draußen drang ein Lichtschein herein, der nur wenig heller war als das düstere violette Dämmerlicht in der Zelle, und dann tauchte ein großer Schatten in der Tür auf, der mit seiner Waffe unmissverständlich auf Rhodan zielte.

Marshall neben ihm schluckte hörbar. „Sie sollen mit Ihnen gehen, Sir. Er wird schießen, wenn Sie zögern.“

Rhodan nickte und drehte sich zur Tür um. „Fliehen Sie mit Ras, sobald er wieder springen kann. Ich werde versuchen, meinen Schirm soweit zu senken, dass Sie mich orten können“, murmelte er kaum hörbar und ging langsam auf die imposante Gestalt in der Tür zu. Der Arm mit der Waffe bewegte sich und zeigte nach draußen und Rhodan verließ langsam die Zelle.

Sein Gefängniswärter stieß ihm die Waffe in den Rücken und zwang ihn so, den Gang entlang zu gehen, der in dem gleichen violetten Schimmer leuchtete, allerdings so hell, dass Perry Rhodan genug erkennen konnte, um nicht zu stolpern. Die fremden Wesen schienen sehr lichtempfindlich zu sein oder aber ein überdurchschnittliches Sehvermögen zu besitzen, der Dunkelheit nach zu urteilen, die überall in dieser Anlage zu herrschen schien.

Der Wärter oder was immer der Fremde auch für eine Aufgabe zu haben schien, trieb ihn stumm vor sich her und Rhodan musste beinahe laufen, um durch die Stöße, mit denen der andere ihn unbarmherzig nach vorne trieb nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Als sie an eine Abzweigung kamen, drückte ihn der Lauf der Waffe nach rechts und Rhodan bog in den neuen Gang ein. Nach einigen Metern wurde er unsanft durch eine Tür in einen großen Saal geschubst.

Der Saal war leer bis auf einen großen thronartigen Sessel, der in der Mitte des Saales stand und einige Wachen, die bewegungslos an den Wänden standen. Sie sahen wie der Wärter aus, der ihn hierher geführt hatte, große Kreaturen mit blass-grüner Haut, langen weißen Haaren und Masken über den Gesichtern.  
Sein Wärter blieb hinter ihm stehen und hielt die Waffe weiterhin auf ihn gerichtet.

Rhodan blieb ruhig stehen, den Blick fest auf den riesigen Sessel gerichtet. Er hatte eine Weile gewartet, als sich von der anderen Seite des Saales eine Gestalt dem Thron näherte. Rhodan versuchte in dem dämmrigen Licht etwas zu erkennen und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als er erkannte, dass es sich offensichtlich um ein weibliches Wesen handelte.

Sie war eine beeindruckende Erscheinung. Hochgewachsen, größer als die meisten terranischen Frauen, war sie ungefähr so groß wie er selbst. Sie war sehr schlank und bewegte sich mit einer natürlichen, katzenhaften Anmut, die ihn unwillkürlich in ihren Bann schlug. Sie trug ein langes, dunkelviolettes Kleid aus einem brokatartigen Stoff, verschwenderisch verziert. Das Oberteil hatte einen weiten Ausschnitt lag eng an ihrem schlanken Körper an, während der lange Rock weit um ihre Beine schwang. Ihre Haare waren schwarz, nicht weiß, wie die der Wächter an der Wand und fielen ihr in langen, schweren Locken bis zur Taille den Rücken hinunter. Sie hatte die Haare an den Seiten zurückgebunden, damit sie ihr nicht ins Gesicht fielen und Rhodan konnte die fremdartigen und doch faszinierenden Gesichtszüge erkennen, als sie näher kam und sich anmutig in dem Thron niederließ. Ihr Haut schimmerte blass-grün und Rhodan konnte sehen, dass neben ihrer Nase zwei Schlitze waren, die ihn an Nüstern oder Kiemen erinnerten.

Wachsam musterte er sie und ließ seinerseits ihre Musterung über sich ergehen. Er fühlte einen Druck im Kopf und begriff, dass sie ihn mental zu beeinflussen versuchte. Er verstärkte seine Abschirmung, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass John Marshall oder Gucky ihn nicht würden orten können.

Sie zischte wütend und verstärkte den Druck, aber Perry Rhodan blieb stehen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Knie nieder!“ Fauchte sie, wütend darüber, dass ihr Gefangener ihr ohne sichtliche Mühe widerstand.

Rhodan glaubte im ersten Moment, sich verhört zu haben. Es konnte nicht sein, dass dieses Wesen mit ihm tatsächlich _englisch_ gesprochen hatte. Aber dann öffnete sie den Mund und sprach ihn erneut an. Sie hatte eine seltsame Stimme, melodisch und mit schwingenden Untertönen, das war sogar aus dem bösen Fauchen heraushören.

„Wer bist Du und woher kommst Du?“ Verlangte sie zu wissen, irritiert und verärgert, dass sie ihn nicht so beeinflussen konnte, wie sie es wohl gewohnt war.

Perry Rhodan blinzelte. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass er dieser Rasse noch nie zuvor begegnet war, weder in Andro-Alpha, noch in Andromeda oder der Milchstraße. Und trotzdem sprach dieses Wesen _englisch_ mit ihm, altes _terranisches englisch_. Ein wenig unbeholfen, aber unverkennbar _englisch_.

„Mein Name ist Perry Rhodan, Madam“, entschloss er sich zu antworten. „Mit wen habe ich die Ehre?“

Ihre Nüstern blähten sich leicht und sie zog scharf die Luft ein, während sie den Kopf etwas zur Seite legte, um ihn mit verengten Augen zu betrachten.

„Du bist hier in der Pegasus-Galaxis und kennst uns nicht?“ Fragte sie lauernd. Perry zuckte die Schultern. „Nein. Pegasus-Galaxis?“ Fragte er dann und versuchte, seine Verwirrung nicht zu zeigen. „Wir nennen diese Galaxis 'Andro-Alpha.“

Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn und fauchte erneut. „Darf ich Ihren Namen erfahren? Ich würde gerne mit Ihrem Anführer, Staatsoberhaupt oder wer immer bei Ihnen die Regierung bildet sprechen, wenn das möglich ist“, sagte Perry Rhodan höflich.

Es war seltsam, mit dieser Fremden englisch zu sprechen. Natürlich beherrschte er seine Muttersprache noch perfekt, aber er benutzte sie nur noch selten. Er versuchte, seine Abschirmung zu lockern, damit John Marshall seinen Standort lokalisieren konnte, aber sie versuchte sofort, ihm erneut ihren Willen aufzuzwingen und er war gezwungen den Schirm um seine Gedanken wieder zu verstärken.

Sie bleckte wütend die Zähne und stand von ihrem Thron auf. Sie umrundete ihn in einem weiten Bogen und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Du bist stark, ich habe schon lange keinen Menschen mehr getroffen, der so stark ist, wie Du es bist. Kommst Du von Atlantis oder vielleicht sogar von der Erde?“ Fragte sie mit ihrer seltsamen Stimme und er musste einen Schauer des Entsetzens unterdrücken.

Was wusste diese Kreatur von der Erde? Und was meinte sie mit Atlantis? Wie konnte sie von dem vor über zehntausend Jahren versunkenen Erdkontinent wissen?

Er versuchte, sich seine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen und wiederholte: „Wäre es möglich, mit Ihrer Regierung zu sprechen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir ordentliche Verhandlungen führen können. Wir sind fremd hier und suchen Verbündete, die uns vielleicht helfen können“, sagte er zögernd.

Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. Rhodan fühlte einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter laufen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals ein so böses Lachen gehört zu haben.

„Wir sind die Wraith! Wir beherrschen diese Galaxis. Und ich bin ihre Königin. Du magst Dich abschirmen können, aber Du wirst mir trotzdem alles sagen, was ich wissen will! Ich habe schon lange keinen solch starken Willen mehr gekostet. Deine Stärke wird mich köstlich nähren.“

Sie kam näher und hob drohend ihre rechte Hand. Perry Rhodan trat einen Schritt zurück, als sie ihre Hand in Richtung seiner Brust niedersausen ließ.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Mitten in der Bewegung wurde sie plötzlich in hohem Bogen zurückgeschleudert und landete mit einem lauten Krachen an der Wand hinter ihrem Thron. Sie kreischte wütend und schmerzerfüllt auf und gleichzeitig hörte Rhodan Guckys schrille Stimme neben sich:

„Vorsicht Perry, dieses Ding will Dich fressen!“


	4. Eine Andere Realität

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gucky kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um die Wraith-Königin daran zu hindern, sich an Perry Rhodan zu nähren. John Sheppard ist mit dem Wraith-Commander Todd auf dem Weg in das Sonnensystem, in dem die Fidelitas den Planeten mit der geheimnisvollen Anlage umkreist. Was wird passieren, wenn das Basis-Schiff auf die 'Fidelitas' trifft? Und was wird Perry Rhodan jetzt mit der Königin machen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es macht mir viel Spaß, dieses Crossover über meine beiden Lieblings-Science-Fiction-Serien zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt beim Lesen genauso viel Spaß. Ich freue mich schon auf die erste Begnung von Perry Rhodan, John Sheppard und Todd. Die findet zwar noch nicht in diesem kapitel statt, aber sehr bald, versprochen. 
> 
> Gute Unterhaltung und bitte laßt es mich wissen, wie Euch mein Crossover gefällt!

_An Bord von Todds Basis-Schiff:_

 

Colonel John Sheppard betrachtete aufmerksam den Bildschirm, auf dem ein Ausschnitt des Sonnensystems zu sehen war, in das sie bald eintreten würden.

Der alte Wraith Commander hatte das Letzte aus seinem Antrieb herausgeholt und John wusste, dass das Schiff einige Zeit zur Regeneration benötigen würde, bevor es wieder im Hyperraum würde fliegen können. Jetzt flogen sie mit der maximal möglichen Sublicht-Geschwindigkeit in das Sonnensystem ein, das in der nächsten Nachbarschaft zu dem blauen Riesen lag, von der die seltsame Energie-Eruption gekommen war.

Das System bestand aus einer kleinen gelben Sonne und fünf Planeten, von denen der zweite Planet in der habitalen Zone lag. Der innerste Planet war eine heiße Geröllwüste, dem Merkur im solaren Sonnensystem ähnlich und die beiden äußersten Planeten waren kalte Gasriesen, dem Uranus und Neptun ähnlich. Der dritte Planet lag am Rande der habitalen Zone. Er hatte zwar eine dünne Atmosphäre, aber es war unwahrscheinlich, dass es auf diesem Planeten etwas anderes als vielleicht einige Pflanzen zu finden gab.

Rodney und Todd hatten einen Waffenstillstand geschlossen und waren damit beschäftigt die nähere Umgebung mit den Sensoren abzusuchen.

„Da! Da ist etwas. Es bewegt sich in einer Kreisbahn um den zweiten Planeten!“ Rief Rodney auf einmal triumphierend aus und John eilte an die Seite des Wissenschaftlers. „Ein Mond?“ Fragte er und versuchte, die Daten zu lesen. Er war inzwischen in der Lage, die Wraith-Schrift einigermaßen zu entschlüsseln, aber er brauchte länger dazu, als Rodney, der viel mehr Zeit damit zugebracht hatte, die Technologie der Wraith zu studieren.

Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Die Kreisbahn ist viel zu regelmäßig und vor allem viel zu niedrig für einen Mond. Das ist sicher ein Raumschiff. Aber ich kann die Signatur nicht entschlüsseln. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir einem solchen Raumschiff noch nie begegnet sind.“

Er blickte hoch und sah den Commander des Basis-Schiffes an, aber Todd schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf. „Ich habe ein solches Schiff auch noch nie auf den Sensoren gehabt“, bestätigte er Rodneys Aussage. „Die Sensoren registrieren, dass es da ist, sind aber nicht in der Lage, es genauer zu analysieren. Es muss von einer Art Schild umgeben sein, die unsere Sensoren nicht durchdringen können.“

John runzelte die Stirn und starrte auf den Punkt auf dem Bildschirm, auf den Rodney gedeutet hatte. „Wann erreichen wir den Planeten?“ Fragte er und versuchte, seine Ungeduld nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen.

„In ungefähr zwei Stunden. Schneller geht es nicht. Wir sind so schnell wie möglich hier her geflogen“, erwiderte der Wraith mit einem leicht indignierten Unterton in der Stimme. John lächelte ihn versöhnlich an. „Das weiß ich, Todd“, beschwichtigte er den verärgerten Wraith. „Ich möchte nur endlich wissen, was hier los ist. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich den Eindruck erweckt habe, dass ich Ihre Hilfe nicht zu schätzen weiß.“

Der Commander nickte versöhnt. „Ich weiß, John Sheppard. Ich bin genauso daran interessiert herauszufinden, was hier vor sich geht, wie Sie, glauben Sie mir.“ Er winkte einem seiner Offiziere zu und dieser ging zu einer anderen Konsole und nahm einige Schaltungen vor.

„Vielleicht schaffen wir es in etwas weniger als zwei Stunden, aber schneller geht es wirklich nicht. Und wir müssen Vorkehrungen treffen, da wir nicht wissen, was uns dort erwartet. Ich möchte nicht ungeschützt einem unbekannten feindlichen Schiff vor die Waffen fliegen“, sagte der alte Wraith und John seufzte. „Natürlich, Todd, Sie haben recht. Ich habe einfach nur ein ungutes Gefühl“, gab er zu und der Commander lächelte grimmig.

„Ich auch, Sheppard, ich auch“, antwortete er leise, bevor er sich wieder den Kontrollen zuwandte.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

_In der Anlage der Wraith:_

 

Perry Rhodan sprang gedankenschnell zur Seite, als Guckys Warnruf erfolgte, um aus der Reichweite der Waffe des Wraith hinter ihm zu gelangen.  
Er wurde nicht umsonst der 'Sofortumschalter' genannt, der sich augenblicklich auf eine neue Situation einstellen konnte, schneller als die meisten anderen Menschen, von Umweltangepaßten einmal abgesehen.

Der Wraith hinter ihm feuerte seine Waffe ab, aber der Schuss ging ins Leere, Perry Rhodan wurde nur ganz leicht am Arm gestreift, der daraufhin zu kribbeln begann. Rhodan wusste, dass der Zellaktivator die Wirkung bald kompensieren würde.

Noch ehe einer der Wraith erneut reagieren konnte, drehten sich die Waffen auf einmal wie von Zauberhand um und richteten sich auf ihre Besitzer, um dann gleichzeitig los zu feuern. Die fremden Wesen kippten um und fielen betäubt zu Boden.

Gucky hockte neben dem Großadministrator auf dem Boden und grinste die Königin an, die verzweifelt versuchte, sich den eisernen telekinetischen Griff zu entziehen und dabei wütend und hilflos fauchte.

„Du wirst Dich nicht an meinem Freund 'nähren' oder wie immer Du das auch nennst, Frau 'Königin'!“ Piepste er aufgebracht. „Und Du brauchst gar nicht erst zu versuchen, Deine komischen Tricks bei uns anzuwenden, wir sind immun gegen Deine Fähigkeiten“, fügte er zufrieden hinzu.  
„Und ruf Deine Kavallerie zurück, sonst wird es Dir schlecht ergehen!“ Drohte er dann noch, als er ihre Versuche, ihre Untergebenen herbeizurufen registrierte. „Ja, sehr schön! So ist es fein, Frau Königin, sie sollen schön bleiben wo sie sind, dann geschieht Dir nichts. Du kannst wirklich froh sein, dass Perry nicht so blutrünstig ist wie Du.“

Gucky wandte sich an Rhodan, der die Szene schweigend beobachtet hatte. „Ras kann wieder springen, er bringt John, Atlan und die anderen hierher. Wir haben einen ihrer Untergebenen aufgetrieben und befragt, er war recht redselig nach anfänglichem Zögern.“ Sein Grinsen vertiefte sich und Rhodan runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich hoffe, er ist unverletzt, Gucky“, sagte er streng und Gucky rümpfte die Nase. „Ja, ja, keine Angst, Perry. Ich verstehe zwar nicht, wieso Du so milde gestimmt bist, nachdem Dir diese komische Königin da Deine Lebenskraft stehlen wollte, aber keine Angst. Er hat nur einen furchtbaren Schrecken bekommen, als er plötzlich unter der Decke hing. Danach hat er uns einiges erzählt. Komisch, dass sie altes Englisch sprechen. Außerdem dachte er dauernd an 'Atlantis'. Ich habe keine Ahnung, woher er den versunkenen Kontinent kennt, der nach unserem Freund Atlan benannt ist, immerhin ist das schon eine ganze Weile her, aber wir werden es hoffentlich noch herausfinden.“

Perry Rhodan nickte nachdenklich. „Ja, sie erwähnte Atlantis ebenfalls und fragte, ob wir von dort kommen. Aber darum könne wir uns später kümmern.“ Er wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, verstummte aber, als Ras Tschubai mit John Marshall und Icho Tolot neben ihm auftauchte.

Rhodan wandte sich sofort an den Haluter. „Tolotos, wären Sie so freundlich, sich um unsere 'Gastgeberin' zu kümmern? Gucky sollte Ras helfen, die anderen hierher zu bringen.“

Der Haluter nickte und veränderte seine Zellstruktur, bevor er auf die Königin zu ging, die immer noch an der Wand auf dem Boden lag. „Natürlich Rhodanos!“ Stimmte er zu und Rhodan beobachtete, wie sich die Augen der Fremden vor Entsetzen weiteten, als der riesenhafte Haluter auf sie zu gestapft kam. Sie fauchte wieder und versuchte verzweifelt, sich vom Boden zu erheben, aber Gucky lockerte seinen eisernen Griff erst, als der Haluter sie am Arm packte und hochzog.

Rhodan fühlte beinahe Mitleid mit ihrer unbekannten Gegnerin, er wusste, dass der Haluter für jedes lebende Wesen, das zum ersten Mal einem dieser riesenhaften, normalerweise sehr freundlichen Geschöpfen begegnete ein furchterregender Anblick war.

„Wenn Sie kooperieren und sich nicht wehren, geschieht Ihnen nichts, Madam“, versicherte er der Wraith-Königin und nach einem letzten Fauchen hielt sie still und ließ sich von dem Haluter zu Rhodan führen.

John Marshall, der bisher geschwiegen hatte, deutete auf die rechte Hand, die der Haluter festhielt. „Wir müssen auf ihre rechte Hand achten, Sir“, sagte er zu Perry Rhodan. „Die Wraith leben davon, dass sie Menschen mit dem Nährorgan ihrer rechten Hand die Lebenskraft aussaugen.“

Rhodan nickte. „Ja, sie wollte es bei mir probieren, Gucky kam gerade rechtzeitig, um sie daran zu hindern“, antwortete er und musterte die Wraith-Königin nachdenklich.

Gucky tauchte unvermittelt neben ihm auf, Atlan an der einen Pfote und einen anderen Wraith an der anderen. Ras Tschubai materialisierte mit Melbar Kasom an der Hand und verschwand dann wieder, um die beiden Leutnants zu holen.

Atlan lächelte seinen Freund erleichtert an. „Perry, Gott sei Dank, Du bist unversehrt. Ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht“, sprach er den Freund an, und Perry schmunzelte, als er die tiefe Erleichterung aus dem Vorwurf heraushörte. „Ich mir auch“, gab er zu und betrachtete den Wissenschaftler, der kleinlaut und ein wenig verängstigt neben Atlan stand und auf seine Königin starrte, deren Hände der Haluter vorsorglich hinter ihrem Rücken gefesselt hatte.

Es schien den männlichen Untergebenen völlig aus der Bahn zu werfen, seine Königin gefesselt und hilflos in der Gewalt der Fremden zu sehen, denn er schluckte ein paar Mal trocken und machte selbst überhaupt keinen Versuch, sich gegen den Griff zu wehren, mit dem der Ertruser seinen rechten Arm umklammerte.

Perry Rhodan musterte den verstörten Wraith und beschloss, ihn von seiner Königin getrennt zu verhören. „Atlan, würdest Du ein wenig mit unserer charmanten Gastgeberin plaudern, während ich mit ihm rede?“

Atlan warf ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu, wohl wissend, dass sein Freund in Gegenwart von weiblichen Wesen, vor allem, wenn sie so schön und beeindruckend waren, wie diese fremde Herrscherin es trotz ihrer Gefährlichkeit und Feindseligkeit war, immer gehemmt und ein wenig unsicher war. „Natürlich, Perry. Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein“, erwiderte er und die Königin musterte ihn darauf hin interessiert und mit einem lauernden Ausdruck in ihren gelben katzenhaften Augen. Atlan erwiderte ihren provozierenden Blick ungerührt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er sich gegen den Thron-ähnlichen Sitz lehnte und darauf wartete, dass sein terranischer Freund mit dem Wissenschaftler verschwand, bevor er mit der Befragung der Königin begann.

Perry Rhodan wandte sich dem Wissenschaftler zu und betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick lang. „Bring uns in sein Labor, Gucky, ich möchte mich mit ihm unterhalten“, befahl er und Gucky zeigte begeistert seinen Nagezahn.

„Selbstverständlich Perry. Aber erst, wenn Du eine Waffe hast und er seine Hände auf den Rücken gebunden, er 'ernährt' sich auf die gleiche Weise wie diese komische Königin.“

Die Königin fauchte empört, als sie Guckys respektlose Worte vernahm, aber der Haluter hielt sie in Schach und Gucky wirkte nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt von ihrem Gebaren. Er wartete einfach, bis der Ertruser die Hände des männlichen Wraith hinter seinem Rücken fest zusammengebunden hatte und umklammerte dann Perrys Hand und den Arm des Wraith. Er konzentrierte sich und sprang mit den beiden in das Labor des Wissenschaftlers zurück. Dort hockte er sich auf den Boden und ließ den fremden Wissenschaftler mit den weißen Haaren nicht aus den Augen.

Rhodan winkte mit seiner Waffe und der Wraith lehnte sich gehorsam an die Wand auf die Rhodan deutete. Rhodan wusste, dass Gucky in losem Kontakt mit Marshall stand und konzentrierte sich auf den Fremden.

„So, als erstes würde ich gerne wissen, woher Sie Ihre Kenntnisse über unsere alte Sprache 'Englisch' haben“, begann er das Gespräch.

Der Wraith runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Alte Sprache?“ Fragte er ungläubig. „Die Menschen, die seit einigen Jahren in Atlantis leben sprechen alle diese Sprache. Kommen Sie nicht von Atlantis?“ Seine Stimme klang wachsam und verwundert und Rhodan konnte fühlen, dass der Wraith versuchte, seine Gedanken zu lesen.

Er lehnte sich an eine der Konsolen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das können Sie bleiben lassen. Auch Ihre Königin ist nicht in der Lage, mich mental zu beeinflussen oder meine Gedanken zu lesen. Und was meinen Sie damit, ob wir von Atlantis kommen?“

Der Wraith legte den Kopf auf die Seite und antwortete nicht. Gucky blickte hoch und musterte ihn finster. „Er versucht, seine Königin zu erreichen“, stellte er grimmig fest und Rhodan hob die Waffe höher. „Antworten Sie. Wie ist eigentlich Ihr Name? Es wäre leichter, wenn wir Sie mit Ihren Namen anreden könnten.“

Der Wraith zuckte leicht zusammen. „Wir haben keine Namen so wie Sie. Wir kommunizieren meistens nur telepathisch und erkennen uns an unserer mentalen Signatur, anders als Menschen, die diese Art der Verbindung nicht kennen und deshalb Namen zur Identifizierung verwenden“, murmelte er und Rhodan schaute ihn erstaunt an.

„Nun, dann werde ich Ihnen einen Namen geben. Ich bin Perry Rhodan und ich werde Sie Arthur nennen“, entschied er und Gucky starrte ihn verblüfft an. „Arthur? Wie kommst Du gerade auf Arthur?“ Piepste er erstaunt. Rhodan zuckte die Schulter. „Es scheint ein passender Name zu sein.“

Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Wissenschaftler. „Also Arthur: Was ist Atlantis?“ Hakte er nach und Arthur biss sich auf die Lippe und zögerte. Dann schien er eine Entscheidung zu treffen, denn er straffte sich und blickte Perry Rhodan direkt an.

„Atlantis ist die alte Stadt der Antiker. Sie war zehntausend Jahre im Meer verborgen, bis Menschen aus einer anderen Galaxis von einem Planeten mit dem Namen Erde kamen, Atlantis besiedelten und aus dem Meer wieder aufsteigen ließen. Diese Menschen sprechen die Sprache, die Sie Englisch nennen und als 'alte' Sprache bezeichnen“, antwortete er und Perry Rhodan starrte den Wraith eine Weile einfach nur sprachlos an.

„Antikerstadt? Wer sind die Antiker?“ Verlangte er nach einer Weile heiser zu wissen.

Der Wraith starrte ihn an, als wisse er nicht recht, ob er die Frage entweder für einen Scherz oder für ein Zeichen von Dummheit halten sollte. Nach einer Weile zuckte er die Schultern und erwiderte:

„Die Antiker sind die Erbauer der Sternentore. Sie besiedelten diese Galaxis und führten einen furchtbaren Krieg gegen uns vor zehntausend Jahren. Als sie begriffen, dass sie nicht gegen uns gewinnen konnten, versenkten sie ihre Stadt im Meer und flohen auf die Erde zurück, von der sie ursprünglich auch gekommen waren.“

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

_An Bord von Todds Basis-Schiff:_

 

Sie hatten den zweiten Planeten erreicht und näherten sich nun vorsichtig dem unbekannten Raumschiff, das auf den Sensoren jetzt deutlich zu sehen war, auch wenn die Sensoren immer noch keine genauen Aufschlüsse über die Art des Raumschiffes gaben.

Als sie in Sichtweite kamen, konnte John Sheppard das fremde Schiff auf dem Bildschirm betrachten. Er musste zugeben, dass er noch nie etwas vergleichbares gesehen hatte.

Das fremde Schiff war komplett kugelförmig mit einem unglaublichen Durchmesser von zweihundert Metern, war also viel größer als alle Schiffe, die auf der Erde jemals gebaut worden waren und konnte durchaus mit einem Basis-Schiff mithalten, auch wenn ein Wraith-Schiff nicht kugelförmig war. In der Mitte, genau auf der 'Äquator-Linie' des Schiffes, umspannte ein dicker Ringwulst die perfekte Kugel, die von einem seltsamen grünen Leuchten umgeben war. John vermutete, dass es eine Art Energieschirm war, der das fremde Raumschiff umgab.

Das Schiff zog unbeirrt seine Bahnen um den Planeten und John konnte keinerlei Anzeichen entdecken, die auf einen Angriff hindeuteten, obwohl die Fremden ihren Anflug sicher schon lange vorher entdeckt hatten. Aber, dem unbekannten Energieschirm nach zu urteilen, hatten sie das wohl auch nicht nötig. John war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Fremden ihnen gegenüber technologisch weit überlegen waren und dies vermutlich auch schon erkannt hatten. Sie hatten es nicht nötig, als Erste zu agieren, sie konnten in Ruhe abwarten, bis die Besatzung des anderen Schiffes sich zum Handeln entschloss.

Todd trat neben ihn und beobachtete das fremde Schiff eine Weile stumm. „Auf dem Planeten ist eine Wraith-Anlage, wir haben sie vor ein paar Minuten entdeckt. Etliche Lebenszeichen, auch menschliche. Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, dass das fremde Schiff ein Team auf den Planeten geschickt hat“, sagte er und John drehte den Kopf und sah den Commander Stirn  
runzelnd an. „Eine Wraith-Anlage? Wussten Sie von dieser Anlage?“ Fragte er ein wenig misstrauisch.

Der Wraith schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, John Sheppard, ich bin genauso überrascht wie Sie und mir gefällt der Gedanke ebenso wenig wie Ihnen, vor allem, falls diese merkwürdige Energie-Entladung etwas mit dieser Anlage zu tun haben sollte. Ich möchte außerdem wissen, ob diese Fremden mit den Wraith in der Anlage zusammenarbeiten oder Feinde sind. Wir sollten ein Team hinunter schicken.“

John nickte. „Ja, aber zuerst würde ich gerne mit dem Schiff Kontakt aufnehmen“, gab er zu. „Ich möchte gerne wissen, wer diese Fremden sind. Bisher haben sie nicht gehandelt und uns einfach ignoriert, aber vielleicht antworten sie auf einen Funkspruch.“

Der Commander überlegte einige Augenblicke lang, aber dann nickte er. „Nun gut, versuchen wir es. Es wäre sicher gut, wenn Sie das übernehmen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Wraith an Bord des Schiffes sind, sie hätten sich sicher nicht so friedlich verhalten.“

John nickte und folgte dem alten Warith-Commander zu der Funkstation. Er stellte sich neben ihn und wartete geduldig, bis der Commander auf der gängigsten Frequenz einen Kanal geöffnet hatte bevor er zu sprechen begann:

„Lt. Colonel John Sheppard ruft das fremde Schiff. Lt. Colonel Sheppard ruft das fremde Schiff. Bitte antworten Sie.“

Es dauerte eine Weile, aber auf einmal wurde das Bild eines fremden Mannes auf dem Bildschirm sichtbar. Er trug eine seltsame lindgrüne Uniform, wie John sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und seine rötlich braunen Haare standen wie die Stacheln eines Igels in alle Richtungen vom Kopf ab, so, als ob er sich einige Male kreuz und quer mit den Fingern durchgefahren sei. Ein merkwürdiges Abzeichen prangte auf dem Ärmel und er betrachtete John und das, was hinter John von dem Basis-Schiff zu sehen war neugierig.

„Major Heiko van der Belt, Erster Offizier vom Raumschiff _'Fidelitas'_ “, erwiderte er in etwas holprigem Englisch. Er musterte John mit verengten Augen und betrachtete Johns linken Arm, auf dem das Symbol des Staates aus dem er kam aufgenäht war. „USA?“ Fragte er dann zögernd und runzelte verwundert die Stirn.

„Ja, allerdings“, gab John verwirrt zu. „Wer sind Sie und wo kommen Sie her, Major van der Belt? Niederlande, Belgien? Und was ist das für ein Raumschiff? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass die US Air Force jemals solche Schiff gebaut hat.“

„US Air Force?“ Der junge Major schien jetzt völlig verwirrt zu sein. „In welchem Jahr befinden wir uns?“ Fragte er nach einer Weile zögernd. Jetzt war es an John, verwirrt zu blinzeln. „2010“, erwiderte er dann. „Ja, das haben wir auch vermutet, trotzdem seltsam“, murmelte der junge Mann.

Er drehte sich um und John konnte einen Teil der Zentrale des fremden Raumschiffes sehen. Er ertappte sich dabei, dass er mit offenem Mund auf den Bildschirm starrte, überwältigt von dem, was er erkennen konnte. In einem großen, drehbaren Sessel saß ein Mensch, der eindeutig ein Mensch war und trotzdem völlig anders, als alle Menschen, denen John Sheppard jemals in seinem Leben begegnet war. Er schätzte den Mann nicht größer als ungefähr 1,60m ein, aber er war auf jeden Fall mindestens genau so breit und hatte ein fleischiges Gesicht. Stoppel-kurze rotbraune Haare krönten den massigen Schädel und seine Finger flogen mit unnatürlicher Geschwindigkeit über die Knöpfe auf dem Kontrollpult vor ihm. John vermutete, dass dieser seltsame Mensch der Kommandant war und fragte deshalb: „Wäre es möglich, mit dem Kommandanten Ihres Schiffes selbst zu sprechen?“

Der junge Major drehte sich wieder zu ihm um, nachdem er zu dem Kommandanten etwas gesagt hatte, das John nicht verstanden hatte. Er lächelte schwach. „Nur, wenn Sie Interkosmo sprechen. Wir haben einen Übersetzer, aber es dauert immer eine Weile und es gibt nur noch wenige an Bord, die die alte Sprache Englisch sprechen. Sprachen sind mein Hobby, deshalb kann ich mich mit Ihnen verständigen. Oberst Merkan zieht es vor, dass ich mit Ihnen spreche, anstatt den Übersetzer zu benutzen.“

Der Blick des jungen Mannes fiel auf den Wraith-Commander, der jetzt neben John und damit ins Blickfeld des anderen Menschen getreten war, und John erwartete, Erschrecken, Verwunderung oder eine ähnliche Gefühlsregung zu beobachten, aber der junge Mann zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als er den fremdartigen Außerirdischen bemerkte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er die Wraith nicht kannte, an den Anblick von Aliens aber gewöhnt sein musste. John biss sich auf die Lippe. „Alte Sprache? Woher kommen Sie? Und was ist Interkosmo?“

Der junge Major grinste jungenhaft. „Interkosmo ist die Sprache des Solaren Imperiums und wir kommen von der Erde, genau wie Sie, allerdings aus einer anderen Zeit und einer anderen Realität, wie es scheint. USA, so so. Sie kennen nicht zufällig jemanden mit Namen Perry Rhodan?“

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Nie gehört. Wer ist das?“ Fragte er neugierig. Der Major schürzte die Lippen. „Der Großadministrator des Solaren Imperiums“, antwortete er und betrachtete John versonnen. „Wie nennen Sie diese Galaxis?“ Wollte er dann wissen.

John runzelte die Stirn. „Pegasus. Wieso? Wie nennen Sie diese Galaxis?“ Der Major grinste. „Andro Alpha. Ich nehme mal an, dass Sie auch noch nie etwas von den Meistern der Insel gehört haben oder von den Maahks?“

John hatte keine Ahnung, was den anderen so belustigte und langsam wurde es ihm zu bunt. „Nein, nie gehört“, bestätigte er kurz angebunden. „Haben Sie ein Team auf den Planeten geschickt?“ Fragte er dann ungeduldig.

„Ja, das haben wir.“ Der Major drehte sich erneut zu dem Kommandanten um und sagte etwas zu ihm, das John nicht verstehen konnte und vermutlich 'Interkosmo' war. Die Stimme des Kommandanten dröhnte laut in dem Lautsprecher des Basis-Schiffes wieder und Todd neben ihm zuckte mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht zusammen. Der Major nickte und wandte sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu.

„Wir laden Sie ein, auf unser Schiff zu kommen und dort weiter zu sprechen, Lt. Colonel Sheppard. Sie und Ihren Alliierten.“ Er warf Todd einen Blick zu und wartete ganz offensichtlich auf eine Erwiderung. John verzog spöttisch das Gesicht. „Wollen Sie wirklich einen Wraith an Bord Ihres Schiffes haben?“

Der Major zuckte die Schultern. „Sie scheinen Verbündete zu sein, also warum nicht?“ Stellte er fragend fest. John warf Todd einen belustigten Blick zu. „Eine neue Erfahrung, was, Commander? Jemand, der die Wraith nicht kennt und keine Angst vor ihnen hat“, sagte er spöttisch. Der alte Wraith-Commander zuckte die Schultern. „Das bin ich von Erdenmenschen inzwischen gewöhnt, John Sheppard“, erwiderte er lakonisch und wandte sich dann an den jungen Major, der sie vom Bildschirm her anblickte.

„Wir akzeptieren Ihr Angebot.“ Der Major lächelte erleichtert. „Gut. Wir schicken Ihnen eine Space-Jet, die Sie abholen wird. Kommen Sie ohne Waffen.“ Beim letzten Satz wurde aus dem unbekümmerten, freundlichen jungen Mann ein kompromissloser Elitesoldat und der Ausdruck in den himmelblauen Augen war auf einmal hart und wachsam.

John lächelte grimmig. „Wir haben schon bemerkt, dass Sie uns technologisch weit überlegen sind. Sie würden über unsere Waffen wahrscheinlich lachen“, stellte er ironisch fest.

Der Major blieb ernst. „Wir lachen nie über Waffen. Halten Sie sich bereit und senden Sie uns einen Leitstrahl, wo wir an Ihrem Schiff andocken können. Ein Funksignal reicht. Alles weitere besprechen wir, wenn Sie an Bord sind.“

Der Major schaltete ab und John Sheppard starrte eine Weile stumm auf den dunklen Bildschirm und versuchte, das eben Gehörte zu begreifen. Der Wraith-Commander war mit den Kontrollen beschäftigt und sandte den Peilstrahl aus.

Nach wenigen Minuten wandte er sich zu John um. „Kommen Sie, Sheppard. Das fremde Schiff ist gelandet. Lassen Sie uns gehen und diese Erdenmenschen kennenlernen.“

John nickte stumm und folgte dem alten Commander zur Dart-Bucht. Gleich würde er Menschen von der Erde gegenüberstehen, die aus einer völlig anderen Realität kamen und ihnen technologisch weit überlegen waren. John musste zugeben, dass er auf diese Begegnung schon sehr gespannt war.


	5. Neue Bekanntschaften

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John und Todd sind auf dem Weg zur Fidelitas und Perry Rhodan erfährt von dem Wraith Wissenschaftler Arthur interessante Dinge über die Pegasus-Galaxis. Werden sich John Sheppard und Perry Rhodan auch bald treffen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber manchmal kommt einem das wahre Leben dazwischen und ich versuche möglichst, meine Gesichichten der Reihenfolge nach zu bearbeiten. Ich hoffe sehr, dass Ihr das nächste Mal nicht mehr so lange warten müsst und ich hoffe, dass Euch mein neues Kapitel gefällt. Es ist diesmal wieder ein wenig kürzer, aber in diesem Kapitel treffen sich Perry Rhodan und John Sheppard endlich und danach kann dann die rettungsaktion gestartet werden und Perry Rhodan wird sicher Atlantis kennenlernen. Ich hoffe, dass Ihr mir treu bleibt und ich wünsche Euch wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_Auf dem Planeten in der Anlage:_

 

Arthur hatte seinen Bericht beendet und eine ganze Weile starrte Perry Rhodan den Wraith-Wissenschaftler ausdruckslos an und versuchte, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Wraith ihm die Wahrheit erzählt hatte, auch wenn er sich gegen Gucky ziemlich gut abgeschirmt hatte. Die erstaunliche Geschichte der Stadt einer unbekannten, sehr fortschrittlichen Rasse und ihres Kampfes gegen die Wraith hatte ihn gleichzeitig fasziniert und sehr nachdenklich gemacht. Außerdem war er auf die Menschen der Erde dieser Realität, die den Schritt in die Tiefen des Universums gewagt hatten, genau wie seine Menschen damals neugierig und es drängte ihn danach, diese Menschen kennenzulernen und ihre Geschichten zu erfahren.

Es schien tatsächlich möglich zu sein, dass sich in parallelen Universen die Geschichte völlig anders entwickelte, etwas, das er bisher für kaum denkbar gehalten hatte. Er hatte niemals von den Antikern gehört, obwohl ihn diese Rasse und die Tatsache, dass sie 'aufgestiegen' waren und nur noch als reine Energie existierten, sehr an das Wesen _'Es'_ aus seiner eigenen Realität erinnerte.

Die 'Sternentore' mochten das Gegenstück in diesem Universum zu den Transmittern seiner Realität sein, auch wenn sie viel fortschrittlicher waren und über Lichtjahre hinweg arbeiteten.  
Natürlich war er in der Lage, das Prinzip, nach dem sie arbeiteten, zu begreifen, auch wenn es eine solch vergleichbar fortschrittliche Technologie in seinem Universum nicht gab.  
Allein die Vorstellung, welche Möglichkeiten sich dem solaren Imperium mit diesen Sternentoren eröffnen würden, ließ ihn trocken schlucken.

Das war auch etwas, das Perry Rhodan nicht ganz einordnen konnte, denn das, was er an Informationen aus dem Bericht des Wraith ansonsten gewonnen hatte, sagte ihm, dass sowohl die Wraith, als auch die Menschen in Atlantis technisch nicht so weit entwickelt waren, wie sie selbst es in ihrer Realität im Jahr 2010 schon gewesen waren.  
Dass in Atlantis englisch gesprochen wurde, war für Rhodan ein außerdem Indiz, dass es auf der Erde immer noch die gebräuchlichste Sprache war und es vermutlich auch noch verschiedene souveräne Staaten gab.

Arthur beobachtete ihn genau und Rhodan achtete sorgfältig darauf, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck nichts preis gab. Das wichtigste war jetzt, herauszufinden, ob die Wraith, die in dieser Anlage lebten, etwas mit dem Vorfall zu tun hatten, der sie hierher verschlagen hatte und ob es eine Möglichkeit gab, wieder zurückzugelangen.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Wraith nicht freiwillig kooperieren würden und sie schienen über erstaunliche Kräfte zu verfügen und waren sicher ein gefährlicher und ernstzunehmender Gegner, aber Rhodan war entschlossen, sie irgendwie zur Kooperation zu bewegen.

Die Wraith mochten Telepathen sein, aber sie waren nicht mit anderen PSI-Gaben ausgestattet, wie Telekinese oder Teleportation, und das mochte für Rhodan und die _Fidelitas_ von unschätzbarem Vorteil sein.

Arthur legte den Kopf schief und riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen, in dem er lauernd fragte: „Atlantis existiert in Ihrer Realität nicht?“

Rhodan betrachtete ihn spöttisch. Er würde seine Karten nicht auf den Tisch legen und er hatte den Vorteil, dass der Wraith seine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte, als er vage antwortete: "Oh doch, wir haben auch ein Atlantis.“ Der Wraith runzelte irritiert die Stirn und Rhodan fügte erklärend hinzu: „Es hat sich nur nicht ganz so entwickelt wie das Atlantis dieser Galaxis.“

„Verstehe“, murmelte der Wissenschaftler, obwohl es offensichtlich war, dass er gar nichts verstand.

Gucky kicherte leise neben ihm und der Wraith warf ihm einen unbehaglichen Blick zu, er war noch nie zuvor einem Wesen begegnet, das wie ein Tier aussah, so intelligent war und solche Fähigkeiten hatte.

„Ja, ja, da staunst Du, Arthur, was?“ Fragte Gucky vergnügt und zeigte seinen Nagezahn in voller Größe. „Ich bin eben ein ganz besonderes 'Tier'. So was gibt es bei Euch bestimmt nicht!“ Er streckte die Brust raus und versuchte, sich größer zu machen, um den hochgewachsenen Wraith noch mehr zu beeindrucken.

Perry Rhodan runzelte unwillig die Stirn. „Lass das, Gucky. Wir haben wichtigere Ding zu tun. Wir werden jetzt in diesen – Thronsaal zurückkehren und dafür sorgen, dass kein Wraith mehr frei in dieser Anlage herum läuft. Dann versuchen wir, die _Fidelitas_ zu kontaktieren, damit sie Verstärkung her schickt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass diese Anlage etwas mit den Ereignissen zu tun hat, die uns hier her verschlagen haben und ich möchte herausfinden, was es ist. Wir müssen diese Anlage genau untersuchen und dafür brauchen wir mehr Leute, vor allem ein paar Spezialisten. Bring uns zurück, Gucky!“ Befahl er und Gucky nickte ohne Widerrede und nahm den Wraith und Rhodan am Arm. Gucky konzentrierte sich und nach einem Augenblick verschwamm die Umgebung vor Rhodans Augen, als sie das Labor verließen und in den Thronsaal zurücksprangen.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

_An Bord der Fidelitas:_

 

John sah sich auf der Brücke des fremden Raumschiffes um und ihm war dabei deutlich bewusst, dass ihm der Mund offen stand und er vermutlich ziemlich dämlich aus der Wäsche guckte. Aber er konnte sich wirklich nicht daran erinnern, jemals auch nur annähernd etwas ähnliches gesehen zu haben.  
John hatte sich an den Anblick von Wraith gewöhnt und er zuckte inzwischen auch nicht mehr zusammen, wenn er einen Asgard erblickte. Sie begegneten nur sehr selten einem Asgard der Pegasus-Galaxis und er bemühte sich immer, sie nicht allzu fasziniert anzustarren, aber er hatte sich inzwischen leidlich an ihren Anblick und die Tatsache, dass sie nackt herumliefen,  gewöhnt.

Auf der Brücke dieses Schiffes saßen mehr 'Aliens', als er es sich in seiner Fantasie hätte ausmalen können. John war es gewohnt, dass die meisten Außerirdischen, denen sie in der Pegasus-Galaxis begegneten, Menschen waren, oder zumindest wie welche aussahen. Er wusste, dass in der Milchstraße wesentlich mehr Außerirdische zu finden waren, die nicht menschlich waren, aber er selbst hatte bei seinen wenigen Missionen in der Milchstraße keine getroffen. Die Goa'uld zählten hierbei für ihn nicht, da sie Menschen als Wirte benutzten und deshalb auf den ersten Blick wie welche aussahen.

Was ihn aber an dem Anblick hier auf der fremden Brücke wirklich verstörte war die Tatsache, dass diese vielen verschiedenen Außerirdischen alle in einer Mannschaft zu finden waren und sich ganz offensichtlich als eine Einheit verstanden, anstatt sich gegenseitig misstrauisch zu beäugen oder sogar zu bekämpfen. John war es gewohnt, dass Menschen von anderen Planeten  gegenüber Fremden sehr zurückhaltend waren, misstrauisch, vielleicht sogar feindlich gesinnt. Diese Wesen hier an Bord, die von so vielen verschiedenen Planeten kamen, sprachen alle die selbe Sprachen und bildeten eine Einheit.  
John blickte vorsichtig zu Todd, dem alten Wraith Commander, der sich genauso fasziniert umsah, auch wenn er versuchte, seine Faszination hinter einer ausdruckslosen Miene zu verbergen.

Natürlich war auch dem zehntausend Jahre alten Wraith Commander sofort aufgefallen, dass die Fremden ihnen technisch weit überlegen waren, was schon alleine die Größe des Schiffes widerspiegelte. Nur Basis-Schiffe waren so groß oder größer, aber das lag auch daran, dass die Wraith auf ihnen lebten. Die _Daedalus_ war eine Nussschale gegen dieses Raumschiff.

John blickte sich stumm in der Zentrale des Schiffes um und schluckte trocken. Die 'Space-Jet', die sie abgeholt hatte, war schon unglaublich gewesen und hatte augenblicklich den Wunsch in ihm geweckt, eine dieser faszinierenden Space-Jets einmal selbst zu fliegen. Schon da hatte er eine Ahnung von der fortgeschrittenen Technik der unerwarteten Besucher bekommen, aber jetzt war er wirklich sprachlos. Major van der Belt beobachtete sie stumm und ließ ihnen Zeit, sich zu fassen.

Der Kommandant der _Fidelitas_ , Oberst Merkan saß in seinem breiten Spezialsitz und beobachtete sie ebenfalls, während der junge Major hinter seinem Sitz stand. Als John die beiden jetzt anblickte und die Stirn runzelte, lächelte der rothaarige Mann ihn an.

„Oberst Merkan ist ein Epsaler, ein sogenannter Umweltangepasster, so wie viele andere hier an Bord. Als die Menschen der Erde begannen, andere Planeten zu besiedeln, ließen sie sich auch auf Planeten nieder, die extreme Umweltbedingungen aufwiesen. Die Nachkommen dieser Menschen passten sich diesen Bedingungen an und veränderten sich. Oberst Merkan ist einer von ihnen. Im Herzen sind sie noch alle Menschen und stehen treu zur Erde.“

Er blickte zu dem Wraith Commander neben ihm. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich schon vielen Rassen begegnet bin, mehr, als ich zählen kann, aber Ihre Rasse ist wirklich sehr ungewöhnlich. Wie nennen Sie sich? Wraith? Geister?“ Fragte er neugierig und ein wenig ungläubig.

Todd lachte leise. „Nun, es sind andere, die uns diesen Namen gaben“, erwiderte er belustigt und beugte leicht den Kopf. „Ich muss aber zugeben, dass ich ein ähnliches Raumschiff auch noch niemals gesehen habe. Auch die Antiker hatten nichts vergleichbares. Allein der Durchmesser ist schon beeindruckend.“

Major van der Belt begann zu lächeln. „Sie finden die Größe der _Fidelitas_ beeindruckend? Die _Fidelitas_ ist ein kleines Schiff. Das Flaggschiff der Solaren Flotte hat einen Durchmesser von 2.500m“, erwiderte er mit einem herausfordernden Unterton und für einen Moment wurde es John tatsächlich schwindlig. Auch Todd neben ihm sog scharf die Luft ein. „Sie belieben zu scherzen“, sagte er rau und mit einem fragenden Unterton in der ungläubigen Stimme.

Der Major wurde ernst. „Durchaus nicht – Sir. Ich pflege nie über solche Dinge zu scherzen, genauso wenig, wie über Waffen. Haben Sie einen Namen? Ich kann Sie schlecht mit 'Mr. Wraith' ansprechen.“

John hatte inzwischen überraschend schnell seine Fassung wiedergewonnen und grinste versteckt. Er glaubte dem fremden Major, der so unbekümmert und unbefangen wie ein Schuljunge wirkte, sich aber ganz sicher innerhalb von Sekunden in einen hochspezialisierten Elitesoldaten verwandeln würde, wenn es nötig war. Wenn dieser jungenhafte Offizier sagte, dass sie Raumschiffe mit einem Durchmesser von 2.500m hatten, dann glaubte er ihm das. Irgendwie mochte er den jungen Mann mit den niederländischen Wurzeln, er erinnerte ihn ein wenig an sich selbst, da er ebenfalls oft genug als 'unkonventionell' bezeichnet worden war.

„Sie können mich Commander nennen, oder – Todd“, antwortete der Wraith nach einem Moment des Zögerns schließlich. Major van der Belt nickte und wandte sich Oberst Merkan zu.

John hörte interessiert zu und versuchte, einige Brocken der Sprache aufzufangen, die der Major 'Interkosmo' genannt hatte. Der Epsaler antwortete mit dröhnender Stimme und Todd zuckte leicht zusammen. Das Gehör der Wraith war viel sensibler als das von Menschen und John konnte sich vorstellen, dass das laute Organ des Umweltangepassten dem Wraith Schmerzen verursachte.

Plötzlich sah einer der anderen Besatzungsmitglieder, der zu Johns heimlicher Erleichterung wie ein typischer Durchschnittsmensch von der Erde aussah, von seinen Kontrollen auf und sagte etwas zu dem Kommandanten, der sich sofort seinen eigenen Kontrollen zuwandte und einige Knöpfe drückte.

Die charismatische Stimme eines Mannes erklang aus den Lautsprechern, die John sofort in ihren Bann zog. Sie klang ein wenig erschöpft und angespannt, aber trotzdem fest und sicher und sie erschien John beinahe zeitlos zu sein, sofern eine Stimme so klingen konnte.

Auch Todd, der ungewöhnlich dicht neben ihm stand, schien von der Stimme gefesselt zu sein. John war sich nicht sicher, ob der Wraith ihn beschützen wollte oder vielleicht selbst Schutz suchte, auf jeden Fall war er für die vertraute Präsenz des alten Commanders dankbar.

Er verstand natürlich kein Wort, aber er lauschte dieser ungewöhnlichen Stimme fasziniert und wünschte sich, dem Besitzer dieser Stimme zu begegnen und ihn kennenzulernen.

Als die Stimme verstummte, fühlte John sich seltsam enttäuscht und er blinzelte und blickte zu dem breiten Kommandanten in seinem Sessel. Dieser warf einen flüchtigen Blick in ihre Richtung und winkte dann seinem ersten Offizier zu, der daraufhin nickte und zu sprechen begann. John begriff, dass der epsalische Oberst Todd zuliebe den Mann von der Erde sprechen ließ, um das empfindliche Gehör des Wraith zu schützen und die unbekannten Besucher waren ihm auf einmal viel sympathischer. Er hatte bisher nur sehr selten Fremde getroffen, die so einfühlsam auf die Bedürfnisse ihnen unbekannter Wesen eingingen. Todd schien das ebenfalls zu begreifen, den seine hochgewachsene Gestalt entspannte sich sichtbar.

Der Major sprach ziemlich lange, ohne dass die eindrucksvolle Stimme ihn unterbrach und John hoffte, dass der Major ihnen später erklären würde, worüber sie gesprochen hatten.

Als der Major verstummte, ertönte wieder die Stimme des unbekannten Mannes im Lautsprecher und wieder wünschte John sich, diesem Mann zu begegnen. Diesmal sprach er nur kurz mit dem ersten Offiziers, dann plötzlich wechselte die Sprache ins Englische und sowohl John, als auch Todd hielten hörbar die Luft an, als der Fremde sie unvermittelt ansprach:

„Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, Commander Todd, ich grüße Sie. Mein Name ist Perry Rhodan und es sieht ganz so aus, als ob uns ein bisher noch unbekanntes Ereignis in Ihre Realität und Ihre Galaxis verschlagen hat. Ich würde mich freuen, Sie persönlich kennenzulernen. Bitte schließen Sie sich unserem Außenteam an und begleiten Sie es zu der Anlage auf diesem Planeten. Wir würden Ihre Hilfe sehr zu schätzen wissen und ich würde Sie gerne persönlich treffen.“

John starrte einfach nur völlig verblüfft und sprachlos auf den Major, während sich diesmal Todd schneller von seiner Überraschung erholte.

„Es wird uns ein Vergnügen sein, Perry Rhodan“, erwiderte er mit seiner ungewöhnlichen Stimme mit den klangvollen Untertönen und die Stimme antwortete ernst: „Dann erwarte ich Sie in einer halbe Stunde auf dem Planeten, Commander.“

Es knackte und dann wurde die Funkübertragung abgeschaltet. John wunderte sich flüchtig darüber, wieso Perry Rhodan sofort erkannt hatte, dass der Wraith zu ihm gesprochen hatte, aber dann erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass Todd die Lebenszeichen von Wraith auf der Oberfläche des Planeten ausgemacht hatte. Perry Rhodan war ihnen vermutlich begegnet und hatte deshalb die ungewöhnliche Stimme sofort erkannt.

Dann auf einmal dämmerte es ihm, wer da eben gesprochen hatte und er starrte Major van der Belt erneut fassungslos an. „Das war...“ Er versuchte, sich vorzustellen, dass der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten in einem kleinen Raumschiff – einem Puddlejumper – wenn man die Größe der Fidelitas und des Flaggschiffes von 2.500m in Betracht zog und die _Daedalus_ und einen Jumper damit verglich, zu einer Entdeckungsreise in eine ander Galaxis aufbrach, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

Major van der Belt grinste. „Ja, das war der Großadministrator des Solaren Imperiums, der da gesprochen hat. Und in Kürze wird Ihnen die Ehre zuteil, ihn persönlich kennenlernen zu dürfen.“

 

\------------------------------------------------

_In der Wraith-Anlage:_

 

John Sheppard stand im Thronsaal der Wraith-Anlage und betrachtete den Mann, dessen Stimme ihn so in ihren Bann geschlagen hatte.

Sie waren mit einem Team in zwei weiteren Space-Jets zu dem Planeten geflogen, hatten sie neben den beiden anderen Kleinst-Raumschiffen gelandet und waren danach ungehindert in die Anlage gelangt. John wunderte sich immer noch darüber, wie schnell dieser Perry Rhodan mit einer Handvoll Männern zahlreiche Wraith in dieser kurzen Zeit hatte besiegen können und seine Neugierde war mit jedem Schritt größer geworden.

Auch Todd schien es eilig zu haben und er hatte auf dem Weg etliche Male die Stirn gerunzelt und sich umgeblickt. Diese Anlage war dem alten, erfahrenen Commander offensichtlich völlig unbekannt und anscheinend ziemlich neu, Todd konnte es fühlen, dass die Wände noch ziemlich 'jung' waren.

Jetzt stand er also Perry Rhodan gegenüber und betrachtete den 'Großadministrator' des ihm absolut unbekannten 'Solaren Imperiums' einer anderen Realität.

Perry Rhodan erwiderte den Blick ruhig und gefasst und John war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser außergewöhnliche Mann schon wesentlich öfter solche ungewöhnlichen Situationen erlebt hatte, als er selbst; und er war ganz eindeutig einer der wenigen Menschen seiner Erde, der am häufigsten in ungewöhnlichen Situationen gewesen war.

Der Mann, der da vor ihm stand war groß und schlank, beinahe hager und er sah nicht älter aus als Anfang dreißig. Aber wenn John in die eindringlichen grauen Augen schaute, die ihn sofort noch mehr in ihren Bann geschlagen hatten als die Stimme des Mannes, dann sah er dort eine Weisheit und eine Zeitlosigkeit, wie er sie auch wahrnahm, wenn er dem alten Wraith Commander in die Augen blickte.

„Perry Rhodan?“ Fragte er nach dem er sich geräuspert hatte. Der andere Mann lächelte leicht. „Allerdings. Und Sie sind Lt. Colonel Sheppard?“ Rhodan musterte ihn nachdenklich und John nickte. „Sie sprechen sehr gut englisch“, sagte er, um irgendwie eine Unterhaltung anzufangen und der Großadministrator grinste jungenhaft. „Danke, Colonel. Ich habe nur noch wenig Gelegenheit, meine Muttersprache zu sprechen, aber ich freue mich über jede Gelegenheit.“

John blinzelte. „Muttersprache? Ich dachte, in Ihrer Welt spricht man dieses – Interkosmo?“ Perry Rhodan nickte und er sah fast ein wenig wehmütig aus. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich hoffe, dass wir Gelegenheit dazu haben werden, uns über unsere Geschichte auszutauschen. Sie kommen von Atlantis, dieser Antikerstadt?“

John nickte zögernd und Perry Rhodan lächelte und streckte schließlich die Hand aus. John straffte sich, ergriff die Hand und schüttelte sie.

Plötzlich flirrte die Luft und ein seltsames Tier hockte wie herbeigezaubert neben dem Administrator des Solaren Imperiums. John prallte erschrocken zurück und das Tier, das wie eine Kreuzung aus einer Maus und einem Biber aussah, öffnete die spitze Schnauze und zeigte einen großen einzelnen Nagezahn. „Ha, da staunst Du, John was? Ich mag Dich, Du darfst mich Gucky nennen!“ Piepste das Tier in englisch und John starrte den Mausbiber mit offenem Mund an. „G-g-gucky?“ Stotterte er verblüfft und das Tier nickte gönnerhaft. „Klar doch. Und keine Bange, Du wirst Dich noch daran gewöhnen. Ich bin ein Teleporter, das ist so etwas ähnlich wie Eure seltsamen 'Tore', nur komme ich nicht ganz so weit, wenn ich 'springe'. Genau, deshalb haben wir auch einen Vorteil gegenüber den Wraith gehabt. Die sind übrigens alle eingebuchtet.“

„Gucky!“ Sagte Perry Rhodan streng und Gucky zog ein wenig den Kopf ein. „Sorry, Chef. Ich wollte John nur beruhigen, seine Gedanken sind ziemlich verwirrt.“ Er legte den Kopf schief und blickte zu Todd, der ein wenig hinter John stand.

„Du bist auch ein Wraith“, stellte er fest. „Du schirmst Dich zwar ab, aber ich kann spüren, dass Du einer von den Guten bist – Todd. Komischer Name, hat John Dir den verpasst?“ Er grinste, anscheinend hatte Todd kurz seine Abschirmung vernachlässigt, denn er piepste weiter: „Das dachte ich mir! John, ich mag Dich, Du bist echt klasse!“ Er watschelte etwas näher zu dem Wraith Commander und sah an ihm hoch. „Dich mag ich auch, Todd. Wie ich schon sagte, Du bist einer von den Guten, auch wenn Du Leute aussaugen musst.“

John beobachtete, wie der alte Wraith sich zu Gucky hinab beugte und den kleinen Mausbiber behutsam hochhob. „Hallo Gucky“, erwiderte er mit seiner volltönenden Stimme. Gucky strahlte ihn an und reichte ihm sein Pfötchen, das der alte Wraith behutsam in seine viel größere Klauenhand nahm. Dann richtete er sich auf und streckte Perry Rhodan seine rechte Hand hin.

„Willkommen in der Pegasus-Galaxis, Perry Rhodan. Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen.“

Der Großadministrator ergriff die dargebotene Rechte ohne zu zögern und schüttelte sie. „Danke, Commander Todd, mir ebenfalls“, antwortete er mit einem aufrichtigen Lächeln und John war sich plötzlich sicher, dass diese Bekanntschaft ihrer aller Leben völlig verändern würde.

John lächelte versonnen, während er beobachtete, wie ein Mensch aus von einer anderen Erde aus einer anderen Realität unvoreingenommen und ohne zu Zaudern dem alten Wraith Commander die Hand schüttelte und ihm dabei fest in die Augen blickte.

Was immer auch in der nächsten Zeit passieren würde, es würde einen großen Einfluss auf die gesamte Pegasus-Galaxis und die Wesen, die in ihr lebten haben, vielleicht sogar auf die Menschen der Erde in der weit entfernten Milchstraße.


	6. Aufbruch Nach Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry Rhodan und John Sheppard haben sich endlich getroffen und müssen nun einen Weg finden, um zusammen zu arbeiten und eine Lösung zu finden, wie die 'Fidelitas' mit ihrer Besatzung wieder in ihre eigene Realität zurückkehren kann.  
> Außerdem begegnet John Sheppard noch anderen Wesen, die er sich sicher in seinen schlimmsten Albträumen nicht hätte vorstellen können und muss nun versuchen, Haltung zu bewahren...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir sehr leid, dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat, aber irgendwie haben sich meine anderen Geschichten immer in den Vordergrund gedrängelt. Ich gelobe Besserung. John Sheppard begegnet zum ersten Mal einem Haluter und erfährt außerdem, dass es auch Menschen gibt, die zehntausend Jahre alt sind...
> 
> Ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel gefällt Euch und ich werde versuchen, Euch das nächste Mal nicht mehr so lange warten zu lassen, versprochen. 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Das Wesen, das auf John zukam, schien dem schlimmsten aller Albträume entsprungen zu sein. John starrte fassungslos auf den Riesen, der auf ihn zustampfte, und der aus jedem Horrorfilm hätte stammen können. Auch Todd neben ihm starrte auf den schrecklichen Riesen und John war sich sicher, dass der Wraith vermutlich genauso viel kreatürliche Angst empfand wie er selbst.

Das Ding war über drei Meter groß, vermutlich sogar dreieinhalb Meter und John fühlte sich auf einmal winzig klein. Der Körper war breit und plump und dort, wo kein Anzug den Körper bedeckte, konnte John lederartige, schwarzbraune Haut erkennen. Die Horrorgestalt hatte vier Arme, zwei jeweils untereinander angeordnet an jeder Seite, wobei das untere Armpaar kürzer war als das obere. Der hässliche Kopf war halbkugelförmig und hatte ein Maul, das sogar einen Wraith das Fürchten lehrte und drei glühend-rote Augen in der Mitte auf der Stirn.

Begleitet wurde das furchterregende außerirdische Wesen von einem riesigen 'Umweltangepassten', der ein wahrer Goliath war mit seinen weit über zweieinhalb Metern Größe und den mehreren Zentnern Lebendgewicht, neben der Schreckensgestalt aber geradezu zierlich wirkte. An der anderen Seite des schwarzbraunen Riesen ging ein Mann, offensichtlich menschlich, aber mit albinotisch weißen Haaren und rötlichen Augen wie John sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

John war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser entsetzliche Riese vermutlich ein Verbündeter ihrer seltsamen Gäste war, aber er stand trotzdem wie angewurzelt mitten in dem Thronsaal der unbekannten Anlage und starrte wie gelähmt voller Angst und Schrecken auf das fürchterliche Wesen, das sich ihm näherte, die Wraith-Königin wie eine Puppe vor sich herschiebend. Er war so entsetzt gewesen, als er das Wesen erblickt hatte, dass er die winzige Gestalt davor, die eine Wraith-Königin war gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

Der weißhaarige Mann neben den beiden Riesen sagte etwas zu dem Wesen und der riesige Außerirdische blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen, während der fremde Mann weiter auf sie zukam.

Perry Rhodan stand ruhig neben ihm und das war auch der einzige Grund, warum John nicht entsetzt davon gerannt war, als dieses Wesen auf ihm zugestapft war. Er beobachtete John nur und John warf ihm jetzt einen forschenden Seitenblick zu, den der Großadministrator eines fremdem Imperiums aus einem fremden Universum mit einem leichten Lächeln erwiderte. John konnte die Anerkennung sehen, die in den Augen des anderen aufblitzte, weil er stehen geblieben war, anstatt vor dem schrecklichen Anblick schreiend davon zu laufen. John war sich sicher, dass Perry Rhodan schon viele gestandene und tapfere Männer gesehen hatte, die bei dem Anblick des Ungeheuers schier den Verstand verloren hatten.

Der weißhaarige Mann blieb dicht vor ihnen stehen und für einen Augenblick lang fühlte John sich sehr an den Wraith neben ihm erinnert, nicht nur wegen der schulterlangen, weißen Haare, sondern vor allem durch die Augen des unbekannten Mannes. Sie waren rot-golden und nicht katzenartig wie die des uralten Wraith-Commanders, aber sie waren von der gleichen Weisheit, Zeitlosigkeit und bodenlosen Tiefe, so als ob dieser Mann viel älter sei, als es auf den ersten, flüchtigen Blick den Anschein hatte. Ohne diese Augen hätte John ihn auf einen Mann in der Blüte seines Lebens geschätzt, irgendwo in seinen Dreißigern.

John musste zugeben, dass dieser Mann auf seine ganz eigene Art mindestens ebenso beeindruckend und faszinierend war, wie der Großadministrator Perry Rhodan selbst. Dem Blick nach zu urteilen, den die beiden kurz miteinander austauschten, herrschte ein tiefes Verständnis zwischen ihnen und sie waren sicher sehr enge Freunde.

Jetzt streckte der Fremde die Hand aus und hielt sie John hin. „Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Colonel John Sheppard. Ich bin Lordadmiral Atlan.“ John blinzelte einen Moment verwirrt. Der Name machte ihn völlig sprachlos und er nahm die Hand, schüttelte sie und fragte: „Wie bitte?“

Der Mann lachte leise. „Ja, Sie haben schon richtig gehört. Atlan wie in Atlantis. Unser Atlantis. Ich bin ein Arkonide, kein Terraner.“

Rhodan schmunzelte. „Beuteterraner“, sagte er belustigt und Atlan warf ihm prompt einen bösen Blick zu, aber dann grinste er und wandte sich dem Wraith neben John zu.

„Commander Todd? Gucky hat mir versichert, dass Sie einer von den guten Wraith sind, es freut mich die Bekanntschaft von jemandem zu machen, der tatsächlich so alt ist wie ich“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Sowohl John, als auch Todd starrten den weißhaarigen Mann fassungslos an.

„Zehntausend Jahre? Sie scherzen, oder?“ Stotterte John schließlich und er fühlte sich ein wenig schwindlig von den Dingen, die da auf ihn einstürzten.

Todd neben ihm schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er scherzt nicht, ich kann es spüren“, sagte er ernst und schüttelte die Hand, die der Arkonide ihm bot. „Es freut mich auch, Sie kennenzulernen, Lordadmiral Atlan.“ Er sah misstrauisch zu dem Wesen, das in der Lage war, eine Wraith-Königin in Schach zu halten, als sei sie nichts weiter als eine Spielzeugpuppe und fragte etwas heiser: „Ich nehme an, dass dieses – Wesen ein Verbündeter ist?“

Der weißhaarige Arkonide nickte. „Ja, das ist er. Icho Tolot weiß, dass sein Anblick für jeden, der noch nie einen Haluter gesehen hat, erst mal furchterregend ist und er wird nicht näher kommen, bis Sie es ihm erlauben, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass seine Rasse, die Haluter, die friedliebendsten Wesen in der Milchstraße unserer Realität sind. Sie haben einen starken Hang zu Abenteuern, den sie von Zeit zu Zeit ausleben, aber sie tun der sprichwörtlichen Fliege nichts zuleide. Neben ihm steht Oberst Melbar Kasom, ein umweltangepasster Erstruser. Sie haben von beiden nicht das Geringste zu befürchten, was man von Ihrer Königin nicht behaupten kann.“

John grinste, als Todd sich neben ihm versteifte. „Sie ist nicht meine Königin“, stellte der Wraith dann auch sofort etwas indigniert richtig und Atlan lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. „Sie müssen entschuldigen, Commander Todd. In unserer Realität gibt es keine Wraith. Wir sind Ihrer Rasse heute zum ersten Mal begegnet und kennen daher Ihre Lebensweise nicht. Aber wir möchten Sie und Ihre Rasse gerne kennenlernen.“

Todd starrte den zehntausendjährigen Arkoniden einen Moment fassungslos an, dann warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte, während John verärgert die Stirn runzelte.

„Glauben Sie mir Atlan, da sind Sie die einzige Ausnahme. Niemand in dieser Realität möchte die Wraith 'kennenlernen'“, brummte er.

Perry Rhodan musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Das ist verständlich, nachdem Wraith sich an Menschen nähren müssen, um selbst zu überleben“, stellte er ruhig fest. John konnte an der Stimme hören, dass dieser außergewöhnliche Mann kein Urteil fällte, sondern einfach eine Tatsache feststellte, ohne sie zu bewerten. Was musste man alles erlebt haben, um zu so einer inneren Gelassenheit und Weisheit zu gelangen? „Und doch haben Sie es geschafft, ein Bündnis mit ihnen einzugehen.“

John nickte. „Ja, aber nur mit einigen wenigen Wraith, die begriffen haben, dass unser beider Überleben von einem gemeinsamen Weg abhängen. Diese Königin hier ist nach wie vor unsere Feindin, und ihre Gefolgsleute ebenfalls.“

Atlan lächelte ironisch, als er sich nach der fauchenden Wraith-Königin umschaute, die immer noch in dem eisernen Griff des Haluters gefangen war. „Nun, unsere vermutlich auch. Wir sind uns sicher, dass sie etwas mit dem Vorfall zu tun hat, der uns hier her gebracht hat.“

Commander Todd nickte. „Das denken wir auch. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass wir alles tun werden, um Ihnen zu helfen. Ich muss gestehen, dass uns diese Anlage bisher unbekannt war, aber wir werden Sie auf jeden Fall unterstützen, auch wenn Ihre technischen Möglichkeiten den unseren weit voraus sind. Und wir müssen auch um unseretwillen diese Anlage erforschen. Der Energieausbruch, der diesem Ereignis vorausgegangen ist war noch in Atlantis zu spüren.“

Perry Rhodan lächelte den Wraith an. „Wir wissen Ihre Hilfe sehr zu schätzen, Commander. Mag unsere Technik vielleicht auch ein wenig fortschrittlicher sein, so sind wir hier doch völlig fremd und auf Ihre Hilfe und Ihre Informationen angewiesen und wir wissen beides sehr zu schätzen. Außerdem muss ich gestehen, dass ich auf Ihr Atlantis und diese Sternentore sehr neugierig bin. Vielleicht können wir uns gegenseitig helfen und unterstützen.“

John lächelte den Großadministrator eines anderen Universums an. „Sie sind herzlich eingeladen, uns nach Atlantis zu begleiten. Wir müssen ein Team hier lassen und mit den Untersuchungen anfangen, aber das wird hauptsächlich Aufgabe der Wissenschaftler sein und es müssen natürlich einige Soldaten zum Schutz der Wissenschaftler hier bleiben.“

Der Wraith neben ihm betrachtete die Königin im Griff des riesenhaften 'Haluters' nachdenklich. „Was machen wir mit ihr und ihrem Gefolge?“ Fragte er zögernd. Perry Rhodan blickte John an. „Haben Sie eine Möglichkeit, sie sicher einzusperren? Sonst würden wir sie an Bord nehmen. Die meisten aus meiner Crew sind mentalstabilisiert und können von ihr nicht beeinflusst werden und wir können sie von Icho Tolot bewachen lassen.“

John lächelte erleichtert. „Das wäre sicher die beste Alternative. Von uns ist niemand mentalstabilisiert und eine Königin in Atlantis wäre eine echte Gefahr. Wir können ihr Gefolge in den Winterschlafzellen schlafen lassen, aber wir brauchen die Königin, um herauszufinden, was sie hier mit dieser Anlage für Experimente durchgeführt hat.“

Perry Rhodan nickte. „Gut, dann nehmen wir sie und ihren Wissenschaftler an Bord. Den Rest der Crew überlassen wir Ihnen, aber bitte, töten Sie sie nicht einfach.“ John runzelte erstaunt die Stirn, aber Commander Todd lächelte erfreut. „Sie haben mein Wort darauf, dass ihren Gefolgsleuten nichts passieren wird. Diejenigen, die sich uns und unserer Allianz anschließen wollen, werden in meine Crew aufgenommen. Mein Basis-Schiff wird hier im Orbit bleiben, vielleicht können wir mit Ihnen nach Atlantis fliegen?“ Fragte er ein wenig lauernd. Atlan, der ihrem Gespräch zugehört hatte, lachte leise. „Sie spekulieren darauf, dass wir schneller sind als Ihr 'Basis-Schiff', nicht wahr? Aber Sie haben recht, ein Schiff sollte auf jeden Fall hier im Orbit bleiben und wir sind bestimmt schneller. Wir werden allerdings ebenfalls ein Team hierlassen, um unsere Untersuchungen mit den Ihren abzustimmen.“

John nickte, er hatte nichts anderes von den unbekannten Besuchern erwartet. Rodney würde hier bleiben müssen, da er der fähigste Kopf war und Todd würde sicher auch seinen führenden Wissenschaftler hier in der Anlage arbeiten lassen wollen. John grinste belustigt, als er daran dachte, wie Rodney auf die Kollegen einer anderen Realität und ihre fortschrittliche Technik reagieren würde.

„Werden Sie jemandem zum Schutz hier lassen?“ Fragte er zögernd. Perry Rhodan nickte. Er winkte einem unauffälligen Mann mit dunklen Haaren und dem Ertruser. Beide kamen mit einem freundlichen, aber wachsamen Ausdruck in den Augen näher.

Perry Rhodan stellte Oberst Kasom und den Chef seines 'Mutantenkorps', wie er die Mitglieder seiner Crew mit den außergewöhnlichen PSI-Begabungen nannte vor und gab Anweisungen, noch zwei Teams mit auf die Oberfläche zu schicken, die zum Schutz der Wissenschaftler hier bleiben sollten.

Todd kontaktierte sein Basis-Schiff und gab Anweisungen, Rodney und seine beiden Wissenschaftler ebenfalls zu der Anlage bringen zu lassen. John beobachtete das rege Treiben um sich herum, den Haluter und die Königin immer aufmerksam im Augen behaltend. Als der kleine Mausbiber plötzlich wieder neben im auftauchte, erschrak er und warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

Gucky grinste nur fröhlich und zeigte dabei seinen einzelnen Nagezahn in voller Größe. „Du wirst Dich daran gewöhnen, John!“ Piepste er beruhigend und nahm seine Hand. „Du musst keine Angst vor Icho Tolot haben, er ist der sanfteste Riese, den Du Dir nur vorstellen kannst. Komm, ich stelle Euch beide einander vor“, sagte er und watschelte neben John auf den Haluter zu, der ihnen mit seinen drei rotglühenden Augen entgegenblickte.

John blieb vor dem Außerirdischen stehen, der wie ein Ungeheuer aussah und so sanft wie ein Lamm seien sollte und blickte misstrauisch an dem Giganten hoch. Der Haluter beugte sich vorsichtig nach vorne, streckte einen seiner langen Arme aus und nahm den Menschen behutsam hoch. John verkrampfte sich einen Augenblick lang, aber als er merkte, wie behutsam und sanft der Riese mit ihm umging, entspannte er sich ein wenig.

„Guten Tag, Lt. Colonel Sheppard“, 'flüsterte' der Riese mit einem Donnergrollen und John lächelte vorsichtig und sagte: „Guten Tag, Icho Tolot. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich noch niemals einem Wesen wie Ihnen begegnet bin. Aber Gucky hat mir versichert, dass wir von Ihnen nichts zu befürchten haben.“

Der Haluter hielt sich John vors Gesicht und öffnete den Mund. John zuckte zurück, aber dann begriff er, dass dies die halutische Version eines Lächelns darstellen sollte und lächelte zurück. „Sie können versichert sein, dass ich Ihnen nichts zuleide tun werde. Sie haben von mir nichts zu befürchten.“

John hob die Hand und winkte dem Haluter zu. „Hallo Icho Tolot, ich bin erfreut, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen.“

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Perry Rhodan stand mit Atlan auf dem großen Pier der Antikerstadt Atlantis und starrte sinnend auf das Meer hinaus, das ruhig und friedlich im Schein der Abendsonne wie ein roter Teppich vor ihnen ausgebreitet lag.

Nachdem sie die Erforschung der Anlage organisiert hatten, hatten sie John Sheppard, den Wraith Commander Todd, die Wraith-Königin, ihren Wissenschaftler Arthur und einige der Crew-Mitglieder von Todds Basis-Schiff an Bord ihres Kreuzers genommen und waren mit der _Fidelitas_ nach Atlantis aufgebrochen.

Perry musste schmunzeln, als er sich an seine Begegnung mit Dr. Rodney McKay erinnerte, einen wirklich genialen Wissenschaftler mit allen verschrobenen Eigenheiten, die geniale Wissenschaftler üblicherweise an den Tag legten und mit denen sie ihre Mitmenschen zur Verzweiflung trieben. Perry gestand sich ein, dass er froh war, diesen Rodney McKay bei den Untersuchungen zu wissen, er war sicherlich der Mensch in dieser Galaxis in dieser Realität, der sich mit Wraith-Technologie am besten auskannte und seinen eigenen Leuten trotz seiner Proteste und seinem anstrengenden Wesen sicher eine unschätzbare Hilfe sein würde.

Perry Rhodan war mit Atlan, Gucky, den beiden Leutnants Hawk Summer and Aleksander Perkov und dem ersten Offizier der _Fidelitas_ , Heiko van der Belt mit einer Space-Jet nach Atlantis geflogen, während sein Schiff in einer Kreisbahn über der Stadt seine Bahnen um den Planeten zog.

John Sheppard hatte ihnen Quartiere angeboten und ihnen einen Teil der Stadt gezeigt, nachdem er ihnen den zivilen Leiter der Antikerstadt, Richard Woolsey, vorgestellt hatte.  
Perry Rhodan hatte von diesem Mann einen guten Eindruck gewonnen, und sie hatten seine Einladung zu einem gemeinsamen Abendessen gerne angenommen. Woolsey hatte nach der Begrüßung erst die Aufgabe bewältigen müssen, die weit entfernte Erde über ihre Ankunft zu informieren; und es John Sheppard überlassen, ihnen die Stadt und ihre Quartiere zu zeigen.

Perry musste zugeben, dass er von diesem Atlantis fasziniert war und ein Seitenblick zu seinem Freund Atlan zeigte ihm, dass es dem Arkoniden genauso ging.

Der Freund sah nachdenklich auf das Meer hinaus und schien mit seinen Gedanken weit fort zu sein. „Erinnerungen?“ Fragte er leise. Atlan schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein, Perry. Aber mein Logiksektor hat Schwierigkeiten damit, dass diese Realität sich so völlig anders entwickelt hat, als die unsere. Wir sollten herausfinden, was mit Dir in dieser Realität geschehen ist.“

Perry zuckte nachdenklich die Schultern. „Es könnte sich schon lange vor unserer Zeit einiges geändert haben, was zu dieser Realität geführt hat. Aber Du hast recht, es wäre sicherlich wichtig, herauszufinden, was sich hier in dieser Realität anders entwickelt hat als in unserer.“ Er schwieg eine Weile und drehte sich um, um die Stadt zu betrachten.

Atlan drehte sich ebenfalls um und sah an den schlanken Türmen hinauf, die sich hoch in den dämmrigen Himmel reckten. „Diese Stadt ist wunderschön und wirklich sehr beeindruckend. Wir haben schon so viel gesehen, aber noch nie eine so wunderschöne Stadt, die gleichzeitig ein Raumschiff ist“, sagte er nach einer Weile leise. „Diese Antiker müssen eine erstaunliche Rasse gewesen sein. Ich hätte sie gerne kennengelernt.“

Perry lächelte nachdenklich. „Nun, vielleicht wird uns diese Ehre noch zuteil. Sie existieren ja noch. Vielleicht werden wir einem dieser Wesen noch begegnen, während wir hier zu Besuch sind. Sie erinnern mich ein wenig an _ES_ , auch wenn sie nach ihrem Aufstieg immer noch Individuen sind.“

Sie wandten die Köpfe, als John Sheppard mit Richard Woolsey an seiner Seite zu ihnen trat und sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln angrinste. „Wie finden Sie unsere Stadt? Sie sind bestimmt an solche Dinge gewöhnt und empfinden sie nicht als so besonders wie wir es taten, als wir sie zum ersten Mal gesehen haben und wie wir es eigentlich immer noch tun“, fragte der Oberkommandierende der Antikerstadt.

Perry Rhodan fühlte Woolseys forschenden Blick auf sich ruhen und lächelte beide Männer herzlich an. „Ganz im Gegenteil, Colonel Sheppard. Wir sind sehr beeindruckt von Atlantis und ich bin auch nach Jahrhunderten immer noch genauso von fremden Kulturen fasziniert, wie ich es am Anfang war, als wir mit der Erforschung des Weltraums begonnen haben. Atlantis ist wunderschön und wirklich einmalig. Sie sind mit dieser Stadt schon im Hyperraum geflogen?“

John nickte. „Schon mehr als einmal. Es ist faszinierend, aber wesentlich komplizierter und gefährlicher, als mit einem Raumschiff im Weltall zu fliegen. Die Stadt ist nur durch ihren Schutzschirm vor dem Vakuum geschützt und wenn dieser ausfällt, dann haben wir ein echtes Problem. Aber Sie haben völlig recht, es ist ein unvergleichliches Erlebnis, mit seinem Zuhause durch das All zu fliegen.“

Richard Woolsey wies mit einer einladenden Geste zur Tür. „Das Essen ist vorbereitet und es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, etwas über Ihre Erde und Ihr Atlantis zu erfahren.“ Er warf Atlan dabei einen auffordernden Blick zu.

Atlan und Perry Rhodan nickten und gingen neben den beiden Leitern der Antikerstadt auf den Eingang zu. „Wird Commander Todd auch an dem Essen teilnehmen?“ Fragte Atlan neugierig. Woolsey runzelte die Stirn. „Nun, wie Sie wissen, nimmt er eine andere Art – Nahrung – zu sich“, erwiderte der Diplomat ein wenig irritiert.

Nun war es an Parry Rhodan, die Stirn zu runzeln. „Das mag sein, aber er ist Ihr Alliierter und wird eine unverzichtbare Hilfe sein, wenn es um diese Königin und die Erforschung dieser Anlage geht. Und soweit ich Gucky verstanden habe, können Wraith Nahrung zu sich nehmen und tun es, bis sie in die Pubertät kommen. Es wäre mir sehr lieb, wenn er und die Angehörigen seiner Rasse, die mit Ihnen ein Bündnis haben, von Anfang an in unsere Belange involviert wären.“

Woolsey blieb stehen und betrachtete den Großadministrator einen Moment nachdenklich. „Sie sind ein erstaunlicher Mann, Perry Rhodan“, gab er schließlich zu. „Ich bin noch keinem Menschen begegnet, der keinerlei Vorbehalte gegen die Wraith hatte, wenn er wusste, wie Wraith sich ernähren.“

Atlan lächelte mit der Abgeklärtheit seiner zehntausend Jahre. „Nun, natürlich verstehen wir nur zu gut die Konflikte, die sich zwangsläufig aus der Art ergeben, wie diese Rasse sich ernähren muss. Aber der Commander macht auf mich den Eindruck, als sei ihm dieses Bündnis und die Suche nach einer Lösung für das Nährproblem sehr wichtig. Und vielleicht können wir Sie dabei unterstützen, diese Lösung zu finden, während wir hier sind. Wir haben ein hervorragendes Ärzteteam an Bord der _Fidelitas_. Die Aras sind die Rasse, die in unserer Realität quasi die 'medizinische Kaste' bilden und ich bin mir sicher, dass unsere Ärzte sich mit Begeisterung auf diese Aufgabe stürzen werden.“

Woolsey hielt ihnen die Tür auf und folgte ihnen in das Innere der Stadt. „Dafür wären wir sehr dankbar. Jede Hilfe ist uns sehr willkommen. Nun gut, wir werden den Commander ebenfalls zu unserem Abendessen einladen“, stimmte er zu und berührte sein Funkgerät, um den wachhabenden Offizier im Kontrollraum zu bitten, den Commander zu kontaktieren und in sein Quartier zu bitten.

Perry Rhodan folgte Mr. Woolsey mit Atlan zu dessen Quartier, in dem der Tisch für vier Personen gedeckt war. Woolsey beeilte sich, noch für eine fünfte Person zu decken und gerade, als er damit feritg war, begann die Luft zu flimmern und Gucky materialisierte mitten im Raum. John Sheppard zuckte nur leicht zusammen, aber der zivile Leiter der Stadt erschrak und taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück, wobei er beinahe auf seine vier Buchstaben fiel. Perry griff gedankenschnell zu und hielt den anderen Mann fest.

„Gucky! Du weißt, dass Du das nicht tun sollst!“ Schimpfte Perry mit ihm und der kleine Mausbiber zog den Kopf ein, bevor er sich wieder zu seiner vollen Höhe von einem Meter aufrichtete. „Ihr habt mich vergessen!“ Piepste er empört. „Ihr habt tatsächlich den Ehrengast vergessen!“ Perrys Stirn zog sich gefährlich in Falten, aber Mr. Woolsey hatte sich inzwischen wieder von seinem Schrecken erholt und lächelte den Mausbiber an.

„Natürlich, Mr. Gucky, wie konnte ich nur so unhöflich sein!“ Sagte er und reichte dem possierlichen Tierchen die Hand. „Ich werde sofort noch ein Gedeck für Sie auflegen und Ihre Lieblingsspeise für Sie bestellen.“

Gucky warf Perry einen triumphierenden Blick zu und verdrehte genüsslich die Augen. „Karotten bitte, Richard. Und Du darfst mich Gucky nennen“, lispelte er und 'sprang' auf einen der Stühle, die um den Tisch standen. John Sheppard grinste und zog einen weiteren Stuhl heran, während Woolsey Karotten in der Kantine bestellte. Perry Rhodan sah, dass der zivile Leiter der Stadt selbst das Essen zubereitet hatte, er hatte nur nicht an Karotten für einen hungrigen Mausbiber gedacht.

Der Türsummer ertönte und Woolsey ließ den Wraith Commander ein, der Perry Rhodan einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf. Perry lächelte den Wraith an und sorgte dafür, dass der Angehörige dieser faszinierenden Rasse zwischen ihm und Atlan platziert wurde. Major van der Belt war mit den Leutnants Summer und Perkov zusammen und durfte sich mit ihnen in der Stadt aufhalten und in der Kantine Kontakte knüpfen. Summer hatte ebenfalls die englische Sprache erlernt und seine jungen Offiziere hatten in der Kantine schnell Anschluss gefunden. Perry wusste, dass er sich auf seine Männer verlassen konnte und diese keine Geheimnisse ausplaudern würden, die zu Schwierigkeiten führen könnten.

Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass ihre Lage alles andere als rosig war und dass sie zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht vorhersagen konnten, ob sie jemals einen Weg zurück in ihre eigene Welt finden würden, aber Perry war fest entschlossen, das Beste aus ihrer Situation zu machen und so viel wie möglich über diese Stadt, die Menschen, die in ihr lebten und so verschieden und doch so vertraut waren, und ihre Verbündeten, die Wraith zu erfahren. Vielleicht konnten sie sich gegenseitig helfen und Perry war schon zu oft in scheinbar auswegslosen Situationen gewesen, um einfach aufzugeben.

Er kostete von dem vorzüglichen, selbst gekochten Essen und lauschte der Geschichte über die Stadt Atlantis, ihre Erbauer und die Wraith. Auch Atlan wurde durch die ausführliche und lebhafte Schilderung des Wraith Commanders, der so alt war wie er selbst, in den Bann gezogen und als der alte Wraith ihn aufforderte, etwas über 'sein' Atlantis zu erzählen, wusste Perry Rhodan, dass Atlan sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen würde. Sein photografisches Gedächtnis würde die Ereignisse von vor über zehntausend Jahren wieder aufleben lassen und Perry Rhodan lehnte sich mit einem Lächeln in seinem Stuhl zurück, um den Geschichten seines Freundes zuzuhören, die er zwar schon kannte, die er aber immer wieder gerne hörte, vor allem, wenn sie so lebhaft erzählt wurde, wie der Arkonide es tat.

Morgen würden sie an einer Lösung für ihre baldige Rückkehr arbeiten müssen, aber der heutige Abend war dazu bestimmt, Geschichten zu erzählen und ihnen zu lauschen. Und vielleicht waren diese Geschichten ja der Anfang zu einer ganz besonderen Freundschaft, die möglicherweise sogar den Abgrund überwinden würde, der zwei Universen voneinander trennte.


	7. Unerwartete Entdeckungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry Rhodan ist jetzt mit der Fidelitas über Atlantis angekommen und Rodney McKay versucht herauszufinden, was eigentlich genau passiert ist, als die Fidelitas in ihre Realität geschleudert wurde. Perry möchte jetzt gerne dieses unbekannte Universum erforschen und Gucky, ja Gucky ist einfach er selbst und das führt manchmal zu unerwarteten Wendungen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, es ist schon wieder einen Monat her, aber dafür wird es ab diesem Kapitel wieder richtig spannend. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte gebt mir Feedback, ob Euch mein Crossover gefällt!

_Auf dem fernen Planeten, in der Wraith-Anlage:_

 

John Marshall blickte sich in der provisorischen Kantine um, die sie in der Anlage der Wraith eingerichtet hatten. Als er den Wissenschaftler aus Atlantis entdeckte, Dr. Rodney McKay, fasste er sein Tablett fester und marschierte entschlossen auf den anderen Mann zu.

Rodney McKay war ihm bisher jedes Mal ausgewichen, und John wusste natürlich auch ganz genau, wieso er das tat, aber er war entschlossen, den genialen Wissenschaftler diesmal nicht entwischen zu lassen. Rodney war so in das, was er auf den Bildschirm seines tragbaren Computers sehen konnte, vertieft, dass er den Chef des terranischen Mutantenkorps nicht wahrnahm, als dieser auf seinen Tisch zukam.

Erst, als John sich räusperte, blickte er erschrocken auf und seufzte ergeben. John stellte sein Essenstablett auf dem Tisch ab und setzte sich Rodney gegenüber auf einen der Plastikstühle, die sie von der _Fidelitas_ mitgebracht hatten.

Wraith mochten vielleicht stundenlang stehen können, oder sich zum Ausruhen einfach auf dem Boden niederlassen, aber Menschen waren nicht dafür gemacht, und so hatte Perry Rhoden vor dem Abflug alles notwendige veranlasst, damit die Menschen, die unter John Marshalls Kommando in der Anlage zurückblieben, es so bequem wie möglich hatten.

„Sie brauchen nicht zu befürchten, dass ich gegen Ihren Willen und ohne Ihr Wissen in Ihren Gedanken 'herumschnüffele', Dr. McKay“, begann John geradeheraus das Gespräch und der Wissenschaftler mit den hellblauen Augen zuckte betreten zusammen und machte ein ertapptes Gesicht. „Davon abgesehen, würde Ihr dauerndes Wegrennen vor mir auch nichts nützen, wenn ich es tun wollte. Ich muss Sie weder sehen, noch im gleichen Raum sein, um Ihre Gedanken lesen zu können. Ich muss nur Ihr Gedankenmuster kennen.“

Dr. McKay zuckte noch einmal zusammen und beäugte den dunkelhaarigen Mann mit den unergründlichen Augen misstrauisch. „Hm. Ich glaube Ihnen“, stellte er nach einer Weile schließlich zögernd fest. „Aber ist es nicht sehr verlockend, die Gedanken anderer Menschen ohne deren Wissen lesen zu können?“ Fragte er neugierig.

John schnaubte und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. Er wusste nicht, wie oft ihm diese Frage im Laufe der Jahrhunderte schon gestellt worden war. „Das war es vielleicht am Anfang einmal. Glauben Sie mir, oft wäre es mir lieber, ich würde nicht die Gedanken anderer belauschen müssen“, erwiderte John mit einem leichten Schaudern.

„Hm“, machte Rodney nur, ganz gegen seine sonstige Gewohnheit, wie ein Wasserfall zu reden und schob sein Essen auf dem Teller hin und her. „Sie sprechen erstaunlich gut englisch“ fuhr er schließlich fort, nachdem er eine Weile über Johns Äußerung nachgedacht hatte. John lachte leise. „Dankeschön. Freut mich zu hören, dass ich meine Muttersprache auch nach der langen Zeit noch nicht verlernt habe.“

„Muttersprache? Ich dachte, Sie sprechen alle dieses 'Interkosmo'?“ Fragte der braunhaarige Wissenschaftler verblüfft. John nickte. „Ja, jetzt schon. Aber, als ich geboren wurde, gab es diese Sprache noch nicht. Ich bin Australier.“

Rodney kniff die Augen zusammen. „Verstehe. Hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können. In welcher 'Sprache' lesen Sie die Gedanken anderer Wesen?“ Fragte er dann mit der typischen Neugier eines genialen Wissenschaftlers.

John lächelte verständnisvoll. „Wenn ich Gedanken lese von Wesen, deren Sprache ich nicht kenne, dann sehe ich die Bilder, die sich diese Wesen vorstellen, wenn sie über eine Sache nachdenken. Ein Baum zum Beispiel ist ein Baum und wenn ein denkendes Wesen sich einen Baum vorstellt, dann sieht er das Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge und nicht nur das Wort.“

Rodney nickte nachdenklich. „Ja, das klingt logisch. Verstehen Sie immer alles?“

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, manchmal kann ich nur erkennen, dass jemand denkt, aber nicht, was er oder sie denkt. Das braucht eine gewisse Zeit“, erklärte John, um dann das Thema zu wechseln.

„Haben Sie schon etwas herausgefunden?“ Fragte er.

Natürlich waren einige Wissenschaftler von der _Fidelitas_ in der Anlage geblieben, aber John Marshall hatte diese mit höchstem Respekt von Dr. McKay sprechen hören und der Genius aus Atlantis kannte die Wraith-Technologie um Vieles besser als seine Kollegen aus einer anderen Realität, so dass er viel schneller in der Lage war, Rückschlüsse aus den Daten zu ziehen.  
Außerdem arbeiteten die Wraith von Commander Todds Basis-Schiff enger mit ihrem 'Kollegen' von Atlantis zusammen, als mit den ihnen unbekannten Menschen, deshalb hatte der Chef des Mutantenkorps Dr. McKay auch zum leitenden Wissenschaftler der Untersuchung ernannt. Melbar Kasom hatte ihm diese Befugnisse gern überlassen und kümmerte sich dafür um ihre Sicherheit.

Rodney McKay nickte und verzog das Gesicht.

„Oh ja. Der Wissenschaftler der Königin, dieser Arthur, hat es tatsächlich geschafft, den blauen Stern so anzuzapfen, dass für einen kurzen Moment eine Art 'Wurmloch' entstanden ist. Dieses Wurmloch hat aber wohl den Nebeneffekt gehabt, dass es eine Verbindung zu Ihrer Realität und in dieser Realität in die Zukunft geschaffen hat. Irgendwie muss es mit Ihrem Antrieb reagiert und Sie so in unsere Zeit und unser Universum gezogen haben. Die große Frage ist nur, ob wir in der Lage sein werden, den Prozess so umzukehren, dass wir Sie wieder zurückschicken können. Die Realität wäre wohl kein so großes Problem dabei, wohl aber die exakte Bestimmung der Zeit, in die Sie zurückkehren müssen. Ich habe, ehrlich gesagt, keinen blassen Schimmer, wie wir das bewerkstelligen sollen“, sagte er ernst und John Marshall konnte ihm da nur aus vollem Herzen zustimmen.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

_Zur gleichen Zeit in Atlantis:_

 

Perry Rhodan stand mit John Sheppard, Teyla Emagan, Ronon Dex, Atlan und Ras Tschubai vor dem Stargate und betrachtete Gucky forschend.

„Und Du bist ganz sicher, dass Du nicht mit uns kommen willst, Gucky?“ Fragte er ein wenig verwundert. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass Gucky sich die Gelegenheit, mit ihnen einen anderen Planeten in einer unbekannten Realität zu erforschen, nicht entgehen lassen würde.

Gucky zeigte seinen Nagezahn. Er würde Perry nicht verraten, dass er die Gelegenheit nutzen wollte, um diese höchst interessante Stadt ein wenig zu untersuchen, während sein terranischer Freund nicht in Atlantis weilte, um ihn davon abzuhalten. Hier gab es noch viele unerforschte Orte und höchst interessante Plätze, die er als Teleporter erreichen konnte, während sie anderen verschlossen und verborgen blieben. Er konnte es sogar kaum erwarten, dass Perry mit Atlan, John und den anderen endlich loszog und er unbeobachtet auf Erkundungssprünge gehen konnte. Natürlich musste er einen Grund finden, der harmlos und logisch genug war, um Perrys Misstrauen nicht zu wecken.  
„Vielleicht benötigen sie mich ja auf der _Fidelitas_ wegen dieser Königin, oder wegen Albert, immerhin ist John ja auf dem Planeten mit der Anlage zurückgeblieben“, erklärte er möglichst ernsthaft. „Ich kann immerhin an Bord springen, wenn es dringend sein sollte.“

Perry betrachtete ihn noch einen Augenblick lang nachdenklich, aber dann nickte er zögernd. „Nun gut, Gucky, vermutlich hast Du sogar recht. Und ich weiß auch nicht, ob es so gut ist, wenn die ganze Pegasus-Galaxis Dich gleich kennenlernt. Aber halte Dich von der Technologie der Antiker fern. Wir sind hier nur zu Gast, Gucky!“ Erinnerte er den kleinen Mausbiber streng.

Gucky seufzte. „Claro, Boss,“ piepste er und versuchte, sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Aber, er hatte ja nicht vor, irgendetwas anzufassen, er wollte sich wirklich nur umsehen, beruhigte er sein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er nicht ganz ehrlich zu Perry über seine wahren Absichten war.

Perry warf ihm noch einen strengen Blick zu, bevor er sich zu John Sheppard umdrehte und dem Colonel der Unites States Air Force zunickte. „Also gut, Colonel Sheppard. Von mir aus kann's los gehen,“ sagte er und John Sheppard lächelte. „Sehr gut. Auf geht’s.“ Er strich Gucky noch einmal über das weiche Fell und drehte sich dann um, um mit sicheren und festen Schritten durch die blauen 'Wellen' des Wurmlochs zu schreiten.

Gucky beobachtete Perry Rhodan, Ras Tschubai und Atlan, die dem Colonel ohne zu zögern folgten, während Teyla und Ronon Dex den Schluss bildeten. Gucky hatte ein wenig in den Gedanken der beiden 'gestöbert' und dabei herausgefunden, dass die junge Athosianerin von ihm völlig hingerissen war und ihn 'super niedlich' fand, während Ronon sich in seiner Gegenwart ein wenig unbehaglich fühlte, aber versuchte, dies nicht allzu sehr zu zeigen.

Gucky seufzte erleichtert, als das Wurmloch sich mit einem lauten 'Wusch' auflöste und hoppelte dann möglichst unauffällig aus dem Torraum. Er würde sich eine Weile zurückhalten und sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen suchen, an dem er gesehen wurde, aber nicht wirklich auffiel und wenn keiner mehr auf ihn achtete, dann würde er endlich all die verlockenden Orte aufsuchen, die nur darauf zu warten schienen, dass sie endlich entdeckt wurden.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Perry Rhodan blickte sich aufmerksam und neugierig auf dem Planeten um. Das Gefühl, als er durch das Wurmloch geschritten war, war ein anderes, als wenn er durch einen Transmitter schritt, und er fühlte das vertraute Kribbeln, das er immer spürte, wenn er einen fremden Planeten betrat, obwohl er doch schon so viele verschiedene Planeten betreten hatte. Aber auch nach fast fünfhundert Jahren war es immer noch etwas besonderes und er hoffte sehr, dass sich das auch niemals ändern würde.

Auch Atlan schien von der 'Reise' durch das Wurmloch beeindruckt zu sein, Perry konnte das an seinem Blick sehen und daran, wie er ein wenig nach 'innen' lauschte, vermutlich, weil sein Logiksektor sich zu Wort meldete.

Colonel Sheppard, Ronon Dex und Teyla Emagan, prüften die Umgebung, denn der Planet mochte friedlich wirken, aber auch Perry Rhodan wusste nur zu gut, wie sehr der erste Eindruck täuschen konnte und wie schnell sich ein scheinbar friedlicher Ort als eine tödliche Falle herausstellen konnte.

Ras Tschubai stand ruhig neben ihm, aber Perry konnte sehen, dass es ihm in den Beinen juckte und er sich gerne per Teleportation 'umgesehen' hätte. Colonel Sheppard hatte einen Planeten mit alten Antiker-Ruinen ausgewählt, den sie schon einmal untersucht hatten. Bei der ersten Untersuchung hatte Dr. McKay Energie-Anzeigen erhalten, die von innen zu kommen schienen, aber sie hatten keine Türen gefunden und vielleicht war ja ein Teleporter in der Lage, mögliche versteckte Orte zu finden. Ras Tschubai konnte zwar nicht durch Wände sehen, aber er würde auch nicht in einer Wand materialisieren, und nur ein fünfdimensionales Kraftfeld würde ihn aufhalten.

Perrys Interesse war sofort geweckt worden, als Colonel Sheppard ihm den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, mit ihm eine fremde Welt zu besuchen, auf der Antiker gelebt hatten. Er mochte der Großadministrator eines Sternenreiches sein und mehr als fünfhundert Jahre alt, aber er war immer noch ein Forscher und Entdecker und die Antiker faszinierten ihn sehr, genau wie Atlan, der ebenfalls sofort zugestimmt hatte, auf diesen Planeten mitzukommen. Untätiges Rumsitzen an Bord der _Fidelitas_ behagte ihm genauso wenig wie seinem terranischen Freund und natürlich würde er es sich nicht entgehen lassen wollen, die kulturellen und technologischen Überreste einer solchen Rasse zu sehen und zu untersuchen.

Er sah, wie ihm der Colonel winkte und folgte ihm den Weg entlang, mit Atlan an seiner Seite. Atlan sah sich immer wieder interessiert um und lächelte Perry an, als er seinen Blick bemerkte. „Es ist kaum zu glauben, dass diese Galaxis unsere 'Andro-Alpha-Galaxis' ist, hier hat sich wirklich alles anders entwickelt. Aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich wirklich beeindruckt bin.“

Perry lächelte. „Ja, das bin ich auch. Was sagt denn Dein Extra-Sinn zu dem Ganzen?“

Atlan schnaubte. „Der schweigt sich aus, da er auch keine Erklärung für diese unterschiedliche Entwicklung hat.“

Perry zuckte die Schultern. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es einige Dinge in den vielen Universen gab, die sich nicht mit menschlicher Logik erklären ließen. Sie hatten gerade erst einen geringen Teil des großen Ganzen entdeckt, einen winzigen Teil und die menschliche Logik maßte sich oft an, Dinge erklären zu wollen, die jenseits des Horizontes einer einzelnen Rasse lagen.

„Vielleicht gab es die Antiker vor einer Million Jahren bei uns auch und etwas passierte, das die Entwicklung so sehr beeinflusste“, sagte er nachdenklich und Atlan nickte. „Ja, das wäre durchaus möglich.“

Sie gingen schweigend weiter, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, und als Ras Tschubai ihn fragend und bittend ansah, nickte Perry schließlich. „Sehen Sie sich ruhig ein wenig um“, gab er dem Teleporter die Erlaubnis, seine Gabe für einige Erkundungssprünge zu nutzen. „Aber nicht zu weit entfernt.“

Der dunkelhäutige Mann nickte. „Selbstverständlich, Sir. Ich denke, mich sticht einfach der Hafer“, versuchte er zu erklären und Perry konnte den Mutanten gut verstehen.

„Seien Sie vorsichtig und berühren Sie nichts“, befahl er nur und Ras nickte und verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp. Ronon Dex hinter ihm zuckte zusammen und murmelte etwas unverständliches, aber Perry war sich sicher, dass der Pegasus-Krieger mit den Rasta-Locken sich sehr bald an Teleporter gewöhnen würde, dafür würde Gucky schon sorgen.

Sie erreichten den Rand einer großen Lichtung, auf der Perry Rhodan die Ruinen einer längst vergangenen Kultur sehen konnte und er fühlte das vertraute Kribbeln, das er immer fühlte, wenn er die Zeichen von Hochkulturen und alten Zivilisationen erforschen konnte, die schon existiert hatten, als die Menschen auf der Erde noch Steinäxte benutzt hatten. Sicher, auch auf der Erde hatte es vor Jahrzehntausenden eine unglaubliche Kultur gegeben, die Lemurer, auch die Erste Menschheit genannt, aber nach dem die Lemurer in die Andromeda-Galaxis geflohen waren, waren die Überlebenden der Erde in die Steinzeit zurückgefallen.

John Sheppard blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Dies hier muss eine ziemlich große Stadt gewesen sein, die aber von den Wraith zerstört wurde. Trotzdem glaube ich, dass wir hier vielleicht etwas entdecken können, wir haben nur keine Möglichkeit gefunden, hinter die Wände mit den Energiesignalen zu kommen. Die Antiker haben Geheimlabore zwar gerne versteckt, meistens hinter 'Schein-Wänden', aber hier haben wir nichts dergleichen gefunden. Vielleicht gelingt es Ihrem Teleporter ja wirklich, einen Weg zu den Energiequellen zu finden.“

Perry Rhodan nickte. „Wir werden es versuchen.“ Atlan und er folgten Colonel Sheppard, Teyla und Ronon zu den Ruinen. Sie waren gerade bei dem ersten von einigen großen, verfallenen ehemaligen Gebäuden angekommen, als er auf einmal einen stechenden Schmerz im Rücken fühlte. Er versuchte, sich aus der Schusslinie der Waffe zu werfen, aber bevor es ihm gelang, fühlte er einen weiteren stechenden Schmerz in der Schulter und dann wurde alles dunkel um ihn herum.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

_In der Zwischenzeit in Atlantis:_

 

Gucky hatte gewartet, bis niemand mehr auf ihn achtete, bevor er mit seinen Erkundungssprüngen begonnen hatte. Er war kreuz und quer durch die Stadt gesprungen, vor allem in den Teilen, die noch nicht von den neuen Bewohnern der Stadt untersucht worden waren.

Er hatte einige interessante Orte entdeckt und vor allem ein Raum, der hinter einer Wand versteckt lag, hatte sein Interesse geweckt. Es schien ein Labor oder etwas ähnliches zu sein, mit einer Wand, an der mehrere Computer angebracht waren und eine Plattform in der Mitte mit einem weiteren Computer. Der Raum war in dämmriges Licht getaucht gewesen und die Computer hatten leise gesummt. Leider hatte er mit den Geräten nichts anfangen können, aber er wusste genau, wer ihm würde helfen können.

Major Lorne saß an seinem Schreibtisch und erschrak sichtlich, als Gucky mitten auf seinem Schreibtisch materialisierte. Gucky grinste den jungen Major entschuldigend an.

„Entschuldige bitte, Evan. Ich wollte Dich nicht erschrecken, aber ich habe etwas entdeckt, das ich Dir zeigen möchte“, piepste er mit einem treuen Augenaufschlag und einem bettelnden Unterton in der Stimme.

„Lass mich raten. Du hast Antiker-Technologie entdeckt und brauchst jemanden mit dem Gen“, sagte Major Lorne und betrachtete ihn streng, aber als er Guckys Nagezahn sah, schüttelte er mit einem Lächeln den Kopf. Gucky wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte, als das Grübchen in der Wange des Majors auftauchte.

„Bitte, Evan. Wir müssen alles untersuchen, was uns vielleicht helfen könnte, wieder zurückzukommen und die Antiker hatten doch so eine tolle Technologie. Aber ohne Gen lässt es sich nicht aktivieren. Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr den Raum schon entdeckt habt.“

Major Lorne schürzte die Lippen. „Nun, wir haben ja auch keine so klugen Teleporter wie Dich zur Verfügung“, sagte er neckend.

Gucky nickte ernsthaft. „Oh ja, das hat Euch wirklich gefehlt. Kommst Du mit?“

Er streckte die Pfote aus und nach einem Moment des Zögerns stand Evan Lorne auf und ergriff die dargebotene Pfote.

Gucky konzentrierte sich und rematerialisierte mit Major Lorne in dem versteckten Labor. Evan sah sich neugierig um. „Natürlich dürfen wir nichts anfassen“, sagte er langsam, während er an den Computern entlang ging. „Wir müssen warten, bis Dr. McKay wieder hier ist oder wenigstens Dr. Zelenka mit in dieses Labor nehmen, aber Du hast völlig recht, dieses Labor hatten wir wirklich noch nicht entdeckt. Ich glaube, dass Du da eine tolle Entdeckung gemacht hast, Gucky.“

Er blickte sich um und entdeckte die Plattform in der Mitte des Raumes. Gucky legte das Köpfchen schief. „Vielleicht geschieht ja etwas, wenn Du Dich auf die Plattform stellst.“

Major Lorne runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das tun sollte.“ Gucky watschelte auf die Plattform zu. „Was soll schon passieren? Und wie soll Dr. Zelenka etwas entdecken, wenn die Geräte nicht aktiviert sind?“ Lockte er und Major Lorne biss sich unschlüssig auf die Lippe. „Na schön, Gucky, versuchen wir es“, stimmte er zu und stellte sich neben Gucky auf die Plattform.

Das Summen wurde lauter und dann fuhr plötzlich ein grelles Licht aus der Decke. Gucky piepste erschrocken und schloss geblendet die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, blinzelte er verblüfft. Sie standen immer noch im gleichen Raum auf der Plattform, der jetzt allerdings hell erleuchtet und von einem viel lauteren Summen erfüllt war.

Und sie waren nicht mehr allein. An der Wand mit den Computern stand ein unbekannter Mann in seltsamer Kleidung und starrte sie fassungslos an.

„Wer – wer seid Ihr?“ Stammelte der Mann in einer unbekannten Sprache, während er den jungen Mann und das merkwürdige Tier neben ihm anstarrte. Gucky fasste sich schneller als Major Lorne, er hatte schon zu viele ähnliche Situationen erlebt, um über die ungewöhnlichen Vorgänge lange erstaunt zu sein. Er hatte den Mann zwar nicht ganz verstanden, aber nachdem er die Gedanken des Fremden sondiert hatte, konnte er sich denken, was er gefragt hatte.

„Ich bin Gucky, der Retter des Universums und das hier ist mein Freund Evan“, sagte er und zeigte erst auf sich und dann auf Evan, als er die Namen sagte. Der Mann drehte einige Knöpfe an einem der Computer und dann konnte Gucky ihn auf einmal verstehen.

„Wie kommt Ihr hierher? Ich habe die Temporal-Brücke doch gerade erst fertig gestellt. Wo kommt Ihr her?“

Gucky seufzte. „Wir kommen aus diesem Labor. Ich bin Gucky und das hier ist Evan. Temporal-Brücke? Ist das so eine Art Zeittransmitter?“ Ihm schwante Böses und auch Evan sah sich unbehaglich um. Der Mann runzelte die Stirn. „Vermutlich, ich glaube schon.“ Er betrachtete Evan.

„Sie haben das Gen, ich kann es spüren. Aber Sie sind kein Antiker. Aus welcher Zeit kommen Sie?“

Evan presste die Lippen zusammen. „Dafür müssen Sie uns sagen, in welcher Zeit Sie sich befinden. Wer sind Sie? Ein Antiker?“

Der Mann nickte. „Ich bin Valor. Wir führen jetzt seit fast hundert Jahren gegen die Wraith. Hilft Ihnen das?“  
Gucky starrte Valor entsetzt an. „Oh ja, das tut es allerdings. Wenn das stimmt, was Du sagst, dann sind Evan und ich zehntausend Jahre zurück in die Vergangenheit gereist. Wir kommen aus einer Zeit, die zehntausend Jahre in der Zukunft liegt!“


	8. Alte Freunde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry Rhodan und John Sheppard sind auf dem Planeten mit den versteckten Energiesignalen in eine Falle gelaufen, aber zu ihrem Glück haben sie ja einen Teleporter dabei. Und Gucky und Major Lorne stecken zehntausend Jahre in der Vergangenheit fest. Ob sie wohl einen Weg zurück finden werden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, ich weiß. Ich schäme mich. Es hat doch wieder so lange gedauert. Aber dieses Kapitel hat sich fast von selbst geschrieben und ich hatte viel Spaß dabei.
> 
> Euch wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich wünsche Euch allen ein frohes Neues Jahr!

Als Atlan aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte, lehnte er gefesselt an einer rauen Wand. Er bewegte sich nicht sondern lauschte erst mal auf die Geräusche, die um ihn herum zu hören waren. Durch die zellregenerierende Wirkung seines Zellaktivators war er normalerweise einer der ersten, die aufwachten, ebenso wie Perry und er vermutete, dass John Sheppard und seine Teamkollegen noch nicht aus der Paralyse erwacht waren. Er wollte sich nicht zu schnell zu erkennen geben, da außerdem die Möglichkeit bestand, dass die unbekannten Angreifer den Teleporter Ras Tschubai nicht erwischt hatten, der im Moment des Angriffs nicht bei ihnen gewesen war.

Die Wand hinter ihm schien aus Stein zu sein, der Rauheit des Materials nach zu urteilen, und Atlan vermutete, dass sie immer noch auf dem Planeten mit den Ruinen waren, denn es roch noch genauso, eine Mischung aus wilden Pflanzen und alten zerfallenen Gebäuden, die Atlan in den zehntausend Jahren seines Lebens schon sehr oft gerochen hatte. Atlan wusste nicht, wie lange er ohne Bewusstsein gewesen war, aber sie hatten den Planeten in den frühen Morgenstunden erreicht und es schien ziemlich viel Licht durch seine geschlossenen Lider, also konnte es nicht so lange gewesen sein. Vermutlich hatte man sie auch nicht in eines der Gebäude gebracht, sondern draußen gegen die halb verfallenen Wände gelehnt, denn Atlan konnte Gras unter seinen Beinen fühlen.

Ganz vorsichtig öffnete er er die Lider, nur ein ganz klein wenig, dabei darauf achtend, dass er weiter gleichmäßig und ruhig atmete und sich nicht bewegte. Er hatte leises Stimmengemurmel gehört, darunter wenigstens eine Frauenstimme, die es ganz offensichtlich gewohnt war, Befehle zu erteilen.

Zuerst sah er nur ellenlange Beine, die in hautengen Lederhosen steckten, dann eine schlanke Taille und eine glänzende wilde Lockenmähne, die der jungen Frau ungebändigt über den Rücken fiel. Sie stand einige Meter von ihm entfernt mit dem Rücken zu ihm und er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie die Anführerin des Trupps war, ihre ganze Haltung drückte eine natürliche Autorität und Selbstsicherheit aus, wie sie nur bei geborenen Anführern zu finden waren.

Vor ihr standen vier etwas zerlumpt und wild aussehende Männer, die ihren Befehlen lauschten. Sie schien über etwas verärgert zu sein, aber sie sprach zu leise, als dass Atlan alles hätte verstehen können. Perry Rhodan hatte dafür gesorgt, dass alle, die mit den Bewohnern dieser seltsamen Galaxis in Berührung kamen, eine Hypnoschulung der hier gebräuchlichen Sprache erhielten und er war natürlich einer der ersten gewesen. Aber er schnappte nur einige Brocken auf, die davon zeugten, dass diese Fremden auch versuchten, hinter das Geheimnis der Energie-Signale zu kommen.  
Die vier Männer standen zwar mit dem Gesicht zu ihm, aber sie waren so auf ihre Anführerin konzentriert, dass sie nicht einmal in seine Richtung blickten und so riskierte Atlan eine leichte Kopfbewegung und blickte nach rechts. Er konnte Perry neben sich an der Wand lehnen sehen und sein Instinkt verriet ihm, dass sein terranischer Freund ebenfalls schon aus der Paralyse erwacht war, auch wenn er sich nicht bewegte und die Augen geschlossen hielt.

Neben Perry saß Teyla Emagan und dann kam Ronon Dex. Atlan ließ seinen Blick nach links wandern, aber neben ihm lehnte nur John Sheppard. Von Ras Tschubai war weit und breit nichts zu sehen und Atlan nahm das als gutes Zeichen, dass ihre unerwarteten Gegenspieler ihn nicht geschnappt hatten. Gut. Sie hatten also einen Trumpf im Ärmel, von dem die junge Frau noch nichts wusste. Als die junge Frau sich umdrehte, schloss er die Augen wieder und zwang sich, in der gleichen Pose unbewegt zu verharren.

Er fühlte den Luftzug, als sie näher kam und sich hinab beugte und dann hörte er ein klatschendes Geräusch und ein Stöhnen links neben sich. „Verdammt Larrin, musst Du immer gleich zuschlagen?“

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Der Antiker Valor starrte Gucky und Major Lorne fassungslos an. „Aus einer Zukunft, die zehntausend Jahre entfernt ist?“ Vergewisserte er sich, als er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. „Atlantis wird in zehntausend Jahren noch existieren?“

Gucky nickte. „Oh ja, und wie! Aber, das ist eine lange Geschichte, die Evan hier Dir besser erklären kann. Ich gehöre nämlich eigentlich gar nicht hierher, sondern bin aus einer anderen Realität hierher verschlagen worden, aber das ist eine noch längere Geschichte. Vielleicht wird uns Deine Temporal-Brücke sogar helfen, wieder in unsere eigene Realität zurückzukommen. Falls wir es wieder in die Zukunft schaffen“, fügte er ein wenig kleinlaut hinzu.

Valor lehnte sich an eine seiner Konsolen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Ihr mir mehr erzählen würdet, bevor ich mich entscheide, ob ich Euch helfe oder nicht. Ich habe schon viel gesehen, aber einem Wesen wie Dir bin ich noch nie begegnet!“ Erklärte er und betrachtete Gucky eingehend.

Der Mausbiber zeigte seinen Nagezahn und 'sprang' auf die freie Fläche der Konsole neben der Tastatur. Major Lorne hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, aber Valor zuckte sichtlich zusammen.

„Ich bin Gucky, der Retter des Universums – zweier Universen jetzt. Ich bin ein Mausbiber vom Planeten Tramp, der einst in der Milchstraße gelegen hat, der aber in dieser Realität so bestimmt nicht existiert hat.“ Sein Gesicht wurde für einen Moment traurig, aber dann schüttelte er die Erinnerungen an den Untergang seiner Welt ab und erzählte weiter.

„Mein großartiger Freund, Perry Rhodan, der Großadministrator des Solaren Imperiums hat mit seinem Forschungsschiff _Fidelitas_ einen neuen Antrieb ausprobiert, mit dem man viel schneller zwischen den Galaxien reisen kann und auch ganz weit entfernte Galaxien erreicht und irgendein Zwischenfall, den wir noch näher untersuchen müssen, hat uns in eine andere Realität und gleichzeitig in die Vergangenheit verschlagen. Nach unserer Ankunft haben wir die Wraith getroffen und die neuen Bewohner Eurer Stadt Atlantis kennengelernt, die versprochen haben, uns zu helfen. Und als ich mich ein wenig in Atlantis umgesehen habe, ich bin nämlich Teleporter, Telepath und Telekinet musst Du wissen, da habe ich Dein Labor entdeckt. Evan hat mit seinem Gen die Temporal-Brücke aktiviert und nun sind wir hier.“

Valor hatte Gucky zugehört, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen und betrachtete ihn nun nachdenklich. „Diese Geschichte ist zu unglaublich, um erfunden zu sein“, murmelte er schließlich kopfschüttelnd.  
„Ich werde versuchen, Euch zu helfen, aber es kann eine Weile dauern, denn dies waren meine ersten Versuche mit der Brücke und ich muss erst überprüfen, was genau passiert ist, bevor es Euch hierher verschlagen hat. Und ich muss Euch verstecken, denn es wäre fatal, wenn andere Antiker Euch finden würden. Es sieht nicht gut für uns aus, wir werden Atlantis wohl evakuieren müssen.“

Gucky sah betrübt aus. „Schade. Ich möchte mich hier aber gerne umsehen“, schmollte er. „Ich bin auch ganz vorsichtig, ich weiß, wie ich mich verbergen kann.“

Major Lorne, der bisher noch nichts gesagt hatte, schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Du hast schon genug Unheil angerichtet, Gucky. Du wirst schön hierbleiben und tun, was Valor sagt!“ Sagte er streng und Gucky warf ihm einen betretenen Blick zu. „Aber vielleicht ist diese Brücke hier genau das, was wir brauchen, um wieder in unsere Zeit und unser Universum zu gelangen!“ Protestierte er.

Major Lorne nickte. „Schon möglich. Aber erst müssen wir wieder in unsere Zukunft!“

Valor lächelte den jungen Mann an. „Wir werden sicher einen Weg finden“, erklärte er. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, als plötzlich das merkwürdige Armband, das er trug, zu piepen begann. Valor drückte einen Knopf.

„Ja, Valor hier?“ Meldete er sich. „Hier spricht Ramos. Wir haben einige Wraith-Gefangene gemacht. Ich dachte, dass Sie bei der Befragung dabei sein wollen.“

„Ich komme sofort“, stimmte Valor zu und schaltete sein Funkgerät ab. Dann wandte er sich an Gucky und den jungen Major. „Dieses Labor ist geheim, nur meine Assistentin kennt es. Ich werde ihr alles erklären und sie mit Nahrung und Decken zu Euch schicken. Bitte bleibt hier und versucht nicht, das Labor zu verlassen. Es sind schwierige Zeiten und ich möchte nicht, dass Euch etwas passiert. Hinter dieser Tür ist ein kleines Bad für Eure natürlichen Bedürfnisse.“ Valor wies auf eine schmale, versteckte Tür, die die beiden zuvor noch nicht entdeckt hatten. „Ich komme so bald wie möglich wieder zu Euch.“

Damit verließ er das Labor und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Gucky blickte ihm sehnsüchtig hinterher, aber als er Evans Blick auffing, seufzte er tief auf. „Ja, ja versprochen, ich werde erst einmal hierbleiben. Aber, falls etwas passieren sollte, was mich dazu bringt, dieses Labor zu verlassen, darfst Du nicht mit mir schimpfen.“

Er 'sprang' auf den Boden zurück und machte es sich in einer Ecke so gemütlich, wie es unter diesen Umständen möglich war. Dann rollte er sich zusammen und schloss die Augen. Major Lorne ließ sich neben ihm nieder und Gucky kuschelte sich an ihn und streckte seine telepathischen Fühler aus, um Valor zu überwachen und sicher zu stellen, dass der Antiker kein falsches Spiel mit ihnen trieb. Er wusste nicht, ob der Antiker seine Überwachung spüren würde und er war sich bewusst, dass er sich abschirmen musste, um die Wraith, die ja auch Telepathen waren, nicht auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam zu machen, aber er war darin geübt und als er behutsam nach ihrem Gedankenmuster tastete, konnte er spüren, dass die Wraith, die gefangen genommen worden waren, ziemlich jung und entkräftet sein mussten. Dann stutzte er plötzlich. Das Gedankenmuster, das er gerade ertastet hatte, kam ihm bekannt vor. Er hatte schon einige Male mit diesem Wesen telepathischen Kontakt gehabt, auch wenn es nicht in dieser Zeit gewesen war. Erschrocken fuhr er hoch und Evan neben ihm, der vor sich hin gedöst hatte, zuckte zusammen und starrte ihn besorgt an.

„Gucky, was ist los?“ Fragte er und man sah ihm an, dass ihm böses schwante.

Gucky starrte ihn erschrocken an. „Evan, sie haben Todd gefangen! Todd und einige seiner Gefährten. Sie wollen Informationen aus ihm herauspressen und Experimente mit ihm anstellen. Wir müssen das verhindern. Das darf auf keinen Fall passieren!“

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ein weiteres klatschendes Geräusch erklang und John neben ihm stöhnte erneut.

„Du weißt doch, dass wir immer besser miteinander auskommen, wenn ich von Anfang klar stelle, wer hier das Sagen hat, Sheppard. Daran müsstest Du doch inzwischen gewöhnt sein.“ Ertönte die Frauenstimme jetzt direkt neben Atlan. Sie war überraschend dunkel und klang sehr spöttisch.

„Ja, nur dass Du dieses Mal nicht das Sagen hast, Du weißt es nur noch nicht“, antwortete John mit ruhiger Überzeugung und stöhnte dann wieder, als Larrin noch einmal ausholte.

„Ha, Deine neuen Freunde liegen gefesselt neben Dir!“ Aber ein leiser Zweifel hatte sich in ihre Stimme geschlichen.

Atlan öffnete die Augen, denn er hatte genug davon, dass die junge Frau den militärischen Kommandanten von Atlantis schlug. Perry neben ihm tat das Gleiche, aber Atlan bedeutete ihm mit seinem Blick, ihm das Reden zu überlassen, was Perry mit einem leichten Nicken quittierte. Sein terranischer Freund war ein großartiger Staatsmann, aber wenn es um Frauen ging, war er immer unsicher.

 _'Er wird Dir das Verhandeln mit dieser Larrin gerne überlassen.'_ Stellte sein Extrasinn überflüssigerweise fest.

„Hören Sie auf, ihn zu schlagen und erklären Sie uns, warum Sie uns angegriffen haben, anstatt wie zivilisierte Menschen mit uns zu kooperieren, und dann werden wir vielleicht davon absehen, gleiches mit gleichem zu vergelten“, sagte Atlan ruhig und Larrins Kopf fuhr herum. Sie starrte den Arkoniden an und er konnte jetzt endlich auch ihr Gesicht sehen. Sie war hübsch und noch sehr jung. Vermutlich war das auch der Grund, warum sie trotz ihrer natürlichen Führungsqualitäten sich auf diese ziemlich brutale Weise Respekt zu verschaffen suchte.

Als sie die Hand hob, blickte Atlan sie nur aus seinen rotgoldenen Augen an und legte sein ganzes Alter und seine ganze eigene Autorität in seinen Blick und nach einem Moment ließ die junge Frau ihre Hand tatsächlich wieder sinken.

„Und Sie sind?“ Fragte sie kühl und Atlan konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass John Sheppard ihm einen verärgerten Blick zuwarf, weil er es geschafft hatte, dass Larrin nicht gleich zuschlug.

Atlan unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Fremde vor ihm. „Da Sie sich uns auf so unhöfliche Art und Weise 'vorgestellt' haben, ist es doch erst mal an Ihnen, sich uns in angemessener Weise vorzustellen, anstatt andersherum“, stellte er ungerührt fest und Larrin grinste. „Nun, aber Sie sind diejenigen mit den Fesseln und werden deshalb mir Rede und Antwort stehen!“ Erwiderte sie, offensichtlich davon überzeugt, dass sie die Lage fest im Griff hatte.

Atlan lächelte freundlich. „Da befinden Sie sich leider im Irrtum“, antwortete er spöttisch, genau bevor Ras Tschubai hinter Larrin und ihren vier Männern auftauchte und sie mit einem Paralysestrahl bestrich. Larrin und ihre vier Kumpanen sackten lautlos zu Boden.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

John Marshall betrat das Labor, in dem Rodney McKay arbeitete und blieb einen Moment im Eingang stehen. Dr. McKay blickte nicht von seinem Computer hoch, aber er winkte ihn zu sich und John durchquerte den Raum und trat an seine Konsole.

„Neuigkeiten?“ Fragte er gespannt. McKay nickte und lächelte flüchtig. Er hatte seine Ängste, dass der Chef des Mutantenkorps ungefragt seine Gedanken lesen würde, inzwischen gänzlich verloren und benahm sich ganz unbefangen in seiner Gegenwart.

„Oh ja, ich glaube, wir haben inzwischen herausgefunden, wie Arthur die Sonne angezapft hat. Die Antiker haben das lange vor den Wraith versucht und auch Erfolg damit gehabt. Die Wraith-Königin muss durch Zufall auf die Vorrichtung gestoßen sein und hat ihre eigene Anlage darüber errichtet. Sie forschen schon sehr lange hier, mindestens fünfzig Jahre. Wenn man bedenkt, wie alt Wraith werden, ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie solange geduldig nach einem Weg gesucht haben, diese Technik wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Immerhin hätte es ihnen einen riesigen Vorteil gegenüber allen anderen Wraith gegeben und sie zur mächtigsten Königin gemacht. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich glaube, sie wollte damit tatsächlich die Grenze zwischen parallelen Universen aufbrechen, um damit neue Weidegründe zu erschließen.“ Er schüttelte sich ein wenig und John Marshall konnte ihm da nur zustimmen.

„Das heißt, dass wir einfach das Pech hatten, in diesen Sog zu geraten“, sagte er nachdenklich.

McKay nickte. „Ja, sie haben gerade die Sonne angezapft und versucht, die Dimensionen zu öffnen, als Sie mit Ihrem Raumschiff gerade in „Reichweite“ waren. Die Königin hat sicher nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie nicht nur die Dimensionen, sondern auch die Zeitlinie durchbrechen würde, was aber eigentlich nicht verwunderlich ist, da die Zeit ebenfalls eine Dimension ist. Aber ich denke nicht, dass sie das wirklich damit bezwecken wollte. Das muss einer ihrer ersten Versuche gewesen sein.“ John nickte nachdenklich. "Ja, das ist wahrscheinlich, denn sonst hätten Sie bestimmt vorher schon irgendwelche Auswirkungen bemerkt."

„Vielleicht ist die Änderung der Zeitlinie auch durch Ihren Antrieb verursacht worden, das weiß ich noch nicht so genau. Dafür muss ich noch ein wenig weiter forschen“, sagte McKay mit einem Nicken, während er weiter in der Datenbank des Computers forschte. „Ich befürchte vor allem eines, nämlich, dass wir nicht die gleichen Bedingungen schaffen können, um Sie ohne weiteres wieder zurückschicken zu können. Vielleicht in Ihr Universum, aber möglicherweise nicht in Ihre Zeit. Und wir werden Ihren Antrieb dafür benötigen – der immer noch nicht wiederhergestellt ist und von dem ich nicht weiß, ob wir ihn mit unseren Mitteln wieder reparieren können.“

John Marshall lächelte. „Ja, vor solchen Schwierigkeiten haben wir schon unzählige Male gestanden, und wie Sie wohl wissen – die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt. Wenn uns irgendjemand in dieser Realität dabei helfen kann, dann sind Sie es, Rodney. “

Rodney McKay sah ihn an und lächelte. „Sie sind ein Schmeichler. Aber, ich werde mein Bestes tun, um Sie wieder in Ihre eigene Zeit und Ihr eigenes Universum zu bringen, das verspreche ich Ihnen, John.“

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Evan starrte Gucky entsetzt an. „Was? Wie meinst Du das, Gucky? Todd ist hier?“

Gucky nickte aufgeregt. „Ja. Natürlich heißt er noch nicht so und er ist zehntausend Jahre jünger, aber ich kann sein Gedankenmuster erkennen. Er ist in großer Gefahr und wir müssen ihn retten, Evan!“ Gucky starrte den jungen Major entsetzt an. „Es würde die ganze Zukunft verändern, wenn er sterben würde, das ist Dir klar oder? Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum es uns hierher verschlagen hat. Es ist unser Schicksal, Todd zu retten, damit er in zehntausend Jahren mit Euch ein Bündnis eingehen kann!“ Erklärte er pathetisch und Evan musste trotz seiner Besorgnis lächeln.

„Nun, das könnte schon sein“, stimmte er zu und seufzte. „Aber, was sollen wir unternehmen? Wir können nicht einfach durch die Stadt wandern und in seine Zelle marschieren, um ihn zu befreien. Davon abgesehen, dass es auch die Zeitlinie verändern würde, wenn er wüsste, dass wir aus der Zukunft kommen.“

Gucky nickte heftig. „Nein, das können wir natürlich nicht machen. Wir brauchen auf jeden Fall einen Plan und Valors Hilfe. Und die seiner Assistentin. Hoffentlich kommt sie bald. Ich habe einen Bärenhunger und kann ohne Nahrung nicht richtig denken!“ Beschwerte Gucky sich.

Genau im gleichen Augenblick ging die Tür zum Labor auf und eine schöne junge Antikerin betrat das verborgene Labor.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Atlan lächelte Ras Tschubai an, der über das ganze Gesicht grinste. „Das nenne ich mal Eingreifen nach Plan“, stellte er amüsiert fest.

John warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu. „Es wäre schön gewesen, wenn er schon eher eingegriffen hätte!“ Beschwerte er sich.

Der dunkelhäutige Mutant bückte sich, um Perry Rhodans Fesseln zu lösen. „Es tut mir leid, Colonel, aber ich musste erst sicher stellen, dass niemand im Hinterhalt lauert, und ich musste abwarten, bis wenigstens zwei von Ihnen wieder wach waren. Sind die Frauen hier in der Pegasus-Galaxis alle so schlagkräftig?“ Er warf der bewusstlosen jungen Frau einen Blick zu, bevor er flüchtig zu Teyla Emagan schaute, die ihm mit einem Lächeln zunickte.

„Leider ist die Pegasus-Galaxis kein so friedlicher Ort und auch die Frauen lernen früh, wie sie sich am Besten verteidigen können, Mr. Tschubai“, erklärte sie freundlich. „Aber es ist zumindest bei meinem Volk nicht üblich, wehrlose Gefangene zu schlagen.“

Perry Rhodan, der inzwischen von seinen Fesseln befreit war, machte sich daran, die Fesseln der Athosianerin zu lösen, während Ras Tschubai sich an Atlans Fesseln zu schaffen machte. Atlan rollte dankbar mit den Schultern, als er sich wieder bewegen konnte, während der Teleporter John Sheppard befreite.

Atlan nahm seine Fesseln und ging zu der Frau, die wenige Meter von ihm entfernt am Boden lag. „Gehen Sie nicht zu sanft mit ihr um, Atlan. Sie hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren und wird jede Gelegenheit nutzen, um sich zu befreien und das Blatt wieder zu ihren Gunsten zu wenden“, stellte John Sheppard fest, der sich neben ihn hockte und die Frau nachdenklich anschaute.

„Das hatte ich auch nicht vor, John“, erwiderte Atlan ruhig und sein Extrasinn meldete sich auch gleich wieder zu Wort: _'Denk dran, Du bist schon einigen sehr gefährlichen Frauen begegnet.'_  
Atlan presste flüchtig die Lippen aufeinander, als er sich an Mirona Tetin, die Meisterin der Insel erinnerte. Oh ja, Frauen konnten allerdings sehr gefährlich sein.

„Woher kennen Sie sie?“ Fragte er, um sich von seinen düsteren Gedanken abzulenken. John Sheppard zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie nennen sich selbst 'die Reisenden'. Sie sind auf zumeist altersschwachen Raumschiffen zuhause, mit denen sie ständig in der Galaxis herumreisen. So versuchen sie, ihr Volk vor dem Ausdünnen durch die Wraith zu bewahren. Es sind meistens uralte Antikerschiffe, auf denen sie mehr schlecht als recht ihr Dasein fristen. Mit Larrin bin ich schon einige Male zusammengetroffen und sie hat sich in der ganzen Zeit, die wir uns kennen, leider überhaupt nicht geändert.“

Atlan grinste, als er den Blick sah, den sein terranischer Freund ihm zuwarf. „Keine Sorge, Perry. Ich werde das Reden übernehmen“, versprach er, während er die half, die vier anderen 'Reisenden' ordnungsgemäß zu verschnüren. Sie lehnten ihre Gefangenen an die Mauer der Ruine, an der sie selbst zuvor gelehnt hatten und sorgten dafür, dass keiner mehr an eine Waffe herankam.

John Sheppard lächelte den Teleporter dankbar an. „Ich muss sagen, Ihre Fähigkeit ist wirklich sehr nützlich. Damit hat Larrin auf keinen Fall gerechnet. Sie kennt Transporter, aber keine natürlichen Teleporter.“

Atlan warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. „Wir sollten ihr auch nichts davon verraten, bevor wir nicht genau wissen, woran wir mit ihr sind. Vorsicht, sie kommt zu sich.“

Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf die junge Reisende, die sich zu bewegen begann. Er stellte sich vor sie und stützte die Hände in die Hüften, während er auf sie hinunter blickte.

„Hallo Larrin. Sie sehen, wie schnell das Blatt sich doch wenden kann. Warum fangen wir in unserer Bekanntschaft nicht noch einmal ganz von vorne an? Sie stellen sich höflich vor und erklären uns dann ganz genau, was Sie eigentlich von uns wollen?“ Fragte er spöttisch.

Larrin schüttelte sich die zerzauste Lockenmähne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte süßlich zu dem Arkoniden hoch.

„Ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl, richtig?“ Atlan erwiderte das Lächeln. „Da haben Sie völlig recht, Larrin. Also, fangen Sie an. Wir sind ganz Ohr für Sie.“


	9. Gefangen In Der Vergangenheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gucky und Major Lorne sitzen zehntausend Jahre in der Vergangenheit fest und müssen versuchen, Todd zu retten und Perry Rhodan und Atlan haben die Bekanntschaft von der Reisenden Larrin gemacht und sind auf der Spur der ungewöhnlichen Energiesignale. Was wird jetzt als Nächstes passieren?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drei Monate, ich weiß. Ich gelobe Besserung für das nächste Kapitel, versprochen. So ein Crossover ist manchmal ganz schön schwierig zu schreiben und ich musste erst einige Ideen sammeln. Wie auch immer, hier ist nun endlich das neueste Abenteuer, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Gucky starrte die junge Antikerin misstrauisch und fasziniert zugleich an. Sie schien noch sehr jung zu sein, wirkte aber trotzdem auf eine seltsame Art und Weise abgeklärt und weise. Major Lorne hatte sich erhoben und verbeugte sich mit einem Lächeln leicht vor Valors Assistentin. Sie lächelte zurück und durchquerte den Raum, dabei den kleinen Mausbiber erstaunt musternd.

„Gucky, Major Lorne? Ich bin Tannya, Valors Assistentin. Er hat mich über Eure Zeitreise informiert und mich gebeten, mich während seiner Abwesenheit um Euch zu kümmern“, sagte sie freundlich, ihr langes dunkelrotes Haar dabei zurück streichend.

„Hallo Tannya! Gut, dass Du kommst! Wir müssen dringend etwas unternehmen! Ihr habt Todd gefangen! Todd darf nicht sterben, das wäre ganz schrecklich!“

Die schöne Antikerin runzelte die Stirn. „Wer ist Todd?“ Fragte sie verwirrt, während sie eine Schale mit Obst auf einen Tisch stellte und dem jungen Major und dem kleinen Mausbiber zwei Flaschen mit Wasser reichte.

„Danke sehr, Tannya. Das ist sehr freundlich“, sagte Major Lorne mit einem dankbaren Lächeln. Gucky plusterte sich auf und wedelte mit der Pfote, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Antikerin wieder auf sich zu lenken.

„Todd ist einer der Wraith, die Ihr gefangen habt!“ Erklärte er und rollte die Augen, als er Tannyas Reaktion bemerkte. „Ja, ja, ich weiß. Ihr hasst alle Wraith und bekämpft sie. Aber dieser Wraith muss unbedingt am Leben bleiben. Er wird in zehntausend Jahren eine Allianz mit den neuen Bewohnern Eurer Stadt bilden und es würde die Zukunft verändern, wenn er in Eurer Gefangenschaft stirbt. Ich weiß jetzt ganz genau, warum wir hier gelandet sind! Um Todd zu retten, ganz bestimmt!“ Piepste er ganz aufgeregt, während er sich über eine der süßen Früchte hermachte, die Tannya mitgebracht hatte.

Die junge Frau starrte ihn verblüfft an und schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, wie sie sich jetzt verhalten sollte. „Nun, vielleicht wird sein Tod ja dazu führen, dass wir die Wraith besiegen“, erklärte sie schließlich ein wenig trotzig.

Gucky hörte auf, an seiner Frucht zu nagen und starrte sie entsetzt an. „Das kann doch nicht Dein Ernst sein, Tannya!“ Schimpfte er dann aufgebracht. „Du bist eine Antikerin! Ihr führt Experimente mit der Zeit durch, die übrigens ganz schön ins Auge gehen können, ich habe da so meine Erfahrungen mit gemacht, kann ich Dir sagen! Ich war schon zweiundfünfzigtausend Jahre in der Vergangenheit und heilfroh, als ich wieder zu Hause war! Mir wurde gesagt, dass die Antiker so eine intelligente und weise Rasse sind, dass sie von den Nachfahren der Bewohner dieser Galaxis sogar teilweise als Götter verehrt wurden. Du musst uns helfen, Todd zu retten, Tannya. Er – er ist eigentlich gar nicht so übel und wir brauchen ihn in der Zukunft!“

Gucky blickte die Antikerin flehend an und nach einem Moment des Zögerns seufzte sie und sagte:  
Ich werde mit Valor sprechen und sehen, was ich tun kann. Aber ich kann Euch nichts versprechen!“

Gucky biss zufrieden in seine Frucht. Er hatte oberflächlich die Gedanken der Antikerin überprüft und ihre Entschlossenheit gespürt, dem 'putzigen' Wesen zu helfen, das sie so flehentlich angesehen hatte. „Ja, bitte, tu das, Tannya“, sagte er mit einem weiteren flehenden Blick, um sie in ihrer Entschlossenheit zu bestärken. „Es ist der Wraith mit dem Sternentattoo um das linke Auge.“

Tannya warf ihm und Major Lorne, der ruhig zugehört hatte, einen prüfenden Blick zu, bevor sie sich zur Tür umwandte. „Wartet hier auf mich und macht keine Dummheiten!“ Befahl sie dann. „Ich komme so bald wie möglich wieder zu Euch!“

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Labor und ließ einen nachdenklichen Menschen und einen ungeduldigen Mausbiber zurück.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Atlan betrachtete die junge Frau, die gefesselt vor ihm saß mit ausdruckslosem, beinahe gelangweiltem Gesicht, während er ganz genau jede noch so kleine Bewegung und jedes verstohlene Umherschweifen ihrer Augen registrierte. Sie schien immer noch nicht begriffen zu haben, dass sie in der schlechteren Position war, und Atlan hatte auch nicht vor, sie über die tatsächlichen Verhältnisse aufzuklären. Er hatte in den zehntausend Jahren, die er nun schon lebte, die Erfahrung gemacht, dass Personen, die ihre eigene Macht überschätzten eher Fehler machten, als Leute, die auf der Hut waren.

 _'Sie scheint gegen Sheppard einige Male die Oberhand behalten zu haben. Colonel Sheppard hat nicht die gleichen Erfahrungen mit gefährlichen Frauen gemacht wie Du, von Wraith-Königinnen einmal abgesehen',_ stellte sein Extrasinn fest und Atlan lächelte grimmig. Er würde Frauen nie für ungefährlich halten, nur weil sie körperlich vielleicht schwächer oder zerbrechlicher wirkten. Frauen kämpften mit anderen Mitteln, um diese körperliche Unterlegenheit auszugleichen und diese Larrin schien einen eisenharten Willen zu besitzen.

„Nun, wir hören – Larrin“, sagte er im Plauderton und sie warf ihm einen abschätzenden Blick zu. „Sie könnten mich aufstehen lassen und losbinden“, sagte sie lauernd. „Dann könnten wir uns besser unterhalten und ich könnte Ihnen zeigen, was wir entdeckt haben.“

Atlans Lächeln wurde spöttisch. „Netter Versuch. Sie sitzen da unten sehr bequem. Und wir haben unsere eigenen Möglichkeiten, diese Ruinen zu untersuchen. Sie denken, dass die Energiesignale, die Sie aufgefangen haben, von einem ZPM herrühren könnten, richtig? Und Sie könnten ein ZPM für Ihre altersschwachen Schiffe sehr gut gebrauchen, nicht wahr?“

Larrins Augen weiteten sich überrascht und sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Wir könnten Ihnen helfen, es zu bergen“, schnurrte sie und klimperte mit den Wimpern.

Sheppard neben Atlan schnaubte, als er ihren Verführungsversuch bemerkte. „Fallen Sie nicht auf ihren Augenaufschlag herein!“ Warnte er den Arkoniden mit säuerlicher Miene, aber Atlan lachte nur. „Keine Sorge, Colonel Sheppard, das haben schon andere versucht“, sagte er trocken und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Danke, Larrin, aber wir benötigen Ihre Hilfe nicht. Ich denke viel eher, dass Sie dringend unsere Hilfe gebrauchen könnten. Leider hat Ihr dummer und völlig unnötiger Versuch, uns zu Gefangenen zu machen, erst mal dazu geführt, dass wir Ihnen nicht vertrauen können. Da auch Colonel Sheppard Ihnen nicht wirklich über den Weg traut, werden Sie bis auf weiteres unser Gast sein. Ich nehme an, dass Sie auch durch das Stargate gekommen sind?“

Larrin nickte zögernd. „Ja, unser Schiff ist im Orbit über einem anderen Planeten mit einem Stargate. Wir sind mit einem kleineren Schiff auf ihm gelandet“, gab sie zu und Atlan nickte befriedigt. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Perry Rhodan sagte er dann: „Wir werden einen Ihrer Männer freilassen. Er kann zurückkehren und Ihrer Crew mitteilen, dass Sie einstweilen unsere Gastfreundschaft in Atlantis genießen werden. Jeglicher Versuch Ihrer Leute, Sie mit Gewalt zu befreien, wird unangenehme Konsequenzen haben. Sie kennen unsere Möglichkeiten nicht, und ich rate Ihnen gut, uns nicht zu unterschätzen. Ihr Schiff kann nach Atlantis fliegen und dort in einem Orbit bleiben. Versuchen Sie keinen Angriff, Sie kennen die Feuerkraft unseres Raumschiffes nicht und glauben Sie mir, Sie wollen sie auch nicht kennenlernen“, erklärte er und nach einem finsteren Blick in Atlans unnachgiebige Augen nickte die junge Frau schließlich.

Sie wies mit dem Kopf auf einen ihrer Männer. „Schicken Sie Marek, er wird Ihre Anweisungen genau befolgen.“

Atlan nickte Ronon zu. „Ronon Dex, wären Sie so freundlich, Marek loszubinden und zum Stargate zu begleiten? Und merken Sie sich gut die Adresse, die er anwählt, für den Fall der Fälle.“

Ronon lächelte grimmig. „Wird gemacht“, erwiderte er kurz angebunden. Er band Marek los, der seiner Anführerin noch einen fragenden Blick zuwarf und dann nickte. „Wir werden einige Tage brauchen, bis wir Atlantis erreichen“, sagte er und Sheppard grinste. „Das macht nichts, Marek. Ihrer Anführerin wird es an nichts mangeln in Atlantis. Von ihrer Freiheit abgesehen. Sie werden verstehen, dass wir Ihre Leute nicht frei rumlaufen lassen können. Dafür haben Sie uns einfach zu oft betrogen.“

Ronon packte Mareks Arm und eskortierte ihn zum Stargate, gefolgt von den Blicken der anderen, bis sie außer Sichtweite waren. Dann drehte Perry Rhodan sich zu Atlan um. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns jetzt endlich um die Energiesignale kümmern“, sagte er ein wenig ungeduldig und Atlan nickte.

„Ja, das sollten wir. Allerdings können wir unsere Gäste hier nicht alleine lassen, das wäre sehr unhöflich“, sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln, als er das hoffnungsvolle Aufleuchten in Larrins Augen sah. Teyla Emagan streckte die Hand aus. „Geben Sie mir den Paralysator. Ich werde unsere Gäste ein wenig unterhalten, Atlan“, schlug sie vor. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Larrin nicht versuchen wird, mich mit Augenaufschlägen zu umgarnen.“

Atlan reichte der Athosianerin mit einem Lächeln die Waffe. „Das denke ich auch nicht. Vielen Dank, Teyla.“

Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihre Gefangenen wandte er sich ab und folgte Colonel Sheppard, Perry Rhodan und Ras Tschubai zu der Wand hinter der die Signale am Deutlichsten zu erkennen waren. Vielleicht hatten sie ja Glück und fanden tatsächlich ein ZPM. Atlan hatte das Gefühl, dass sie dies noch dringend benötigen würden.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Gucky und Major Lorne warteten ungeduldig auf Tannyas oder Valors Rückkehr. Sie hatten einige von den süßen Früchten gegessen und Major Lorne war eine Weile unruhig und nervös in dem Labor auf und ab gewandert, sichtlich beunruhigt über das, was Gucky ihm erzählt hatte. Gucky hatte Todd und seine mitgefangenen Wraith oberflächlich überwacht, sich allerdings immer wieder schnell zurückziehen müssen, um von Todd oder einem der anderen Wraith nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Todd war ein guter Telepath mit stark ausgeprägten Fähigkeiten und Gucky konnte es nicht riskieren, von ihm enttarnt zu werden. Bisher war er noch wohlauf, mit seinen drei Gefährten in Atlantis' Gefängniszellen eingesperrt, aber Gucky hatte aus seinem Gedankeninhalt erfahren können, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis die Antiker, die ihn schon einmal verhört hatten, ein neu entwickeltes Gerät an ihm ausprobieren wollten, um alle Informationen direkt aus seinem Gehirn entnehmen zu können, ein Vorgang, der Todds Gehirn zerstören und ihn töten würde. Als sich die Tür endlich wieder öffnete, war Gucky so erleichtert, dass ihm einen Moment die Knie weich wurden.

„Na endlich! Das hat aber lange gedauert! Wir müssen uns sofort an Todds Befreiung machen!“ Verlangte er schrill, als er Tannya in der Tür stehen sah.

Die junge Frau betrat den Raum und seufzte. „Das wird nicht so einfach sein, Gucky“, sagte sie bedauernd. „Der Rat ist entschlossen, ein Gerät bei den Gefangenen einzusetzen, mit dem sie gegen deren Willen an alle Informationen gelangen, die wir benötigen. Leider werden die so Verhörten zuerst verrückt und sterben dann. Valor wird sein Bestes tun, um den Einsatz hinauszuzögern, aber das ist schwierig, ohne einen Verdacht zu erwecken.“

Guckys Nagezahn blitzte auf. „Ja, ich weiß über das Gerät Bescheid. Ich könnte es beschädigen“, schlug er aufgeregt vor. Tannya runzelte die Stirn. „Der Verdacht würde wahrscheinlich auf Valor fallen, Gucky, das wäre Eurer Sache nicht hilfreich,“ wehrte sie ab.

Guckys Nagezahn zeigte sich in voller Größe. „Ich bin ein Telekinet, Tannya, ich kann das Gerät von innen beschädigen, ich habe viel Erfahrung und kann es wie Fehlfunktion aussehen lassen. Niemand wird dahinter kommen, dass es nicht einfach eine Fehlfunktion ist, Tannya,“ schlug er vor und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

Sie hob eine Augenbraue an. „Das kannst Du wirklich?“ Fragte sie erstaunt. Gucky nickte heftig.

„Oh ja! Ich muss es nur sehen können. Gelangen wir ungesehen dort hin?“ Fragte er. Tannya nickte. „Ja, im Augenblick ist es noch im Labor. Aber wir haben nicht viel Zeit, wenn, dann müssen wir sofort etwas unternehmen.“

Gucky nahm ihre Hand und stellte sich mit ihr auf. „Wenn Du Dir das Labor vorstellst, kann ich es Deinen Gedanken entnehmen. Dann weiß ich, wo ich hin springen muss.“ Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Ah, ja, ich weiß jetzt, wo wir hin müssen. Evan, Du wartest hier auf uns!“

Der junge Major verdrehte die Augen. „Mir bleibt ja wohl auch nichts anderes übrig“, sagte er ein wenig spöttisch, während er es sich wieder auf dem Boden gemütlich machte.

Tannya lächelte ihn an. „Wir sind bald zurück“, versprach sie, bevor Gucky sich auf den Sprung konzentrierte und beide Gestalten unsichtbar wurden, als der kleine Mausbiber teleportierte und nur das leise Plopp von der Luft, die in das Vakuum stürzte, zurückblieb.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Das Labor, in dem sie materialisierten, war leer und nur wenig erleuchtet und Gucky wunderte sich für eine Sekunde darüber, dass die Antiker es unbewacht ließen, aber vermutlich hatten sie einfach nicht mehr genug Leute, um jedes Labor zu bewachen und dieses hier lag unter dem Meeresspiegel. Wraith scheuten Meerwasser, so viel wusste Gucky inzwischen und solange die Antiker die oberen Ebenen genug bewachen konnten, war dieser Bereich vor Wesen, die keine Teleporter waren, gut geschützt. Auch die Gefängniszellen lagen irgendwo auf dieser Ebene und Gucky überlegte kurz, ob er nicht einfach dorthin teleportieren und Todd frei lassen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Er brauchte Valors und Tannyas Kooperation, damit Todd auch wirklich aus der Stadt fliehen konnte, und er würde sie nicht bekommen, wenn er etwas im Alleingang ohne ihre Zustimmung unternahm.

Tannya deutete auf eine fahrbare Konsole, die hinter einer schmalen Liege an der Wand stand. „Dort ist es,“ erklärte sie und Gucky blickte auf die Konsole und konzentrierte seine Gehirnströme auf das Innere der Vorrichtung. Er fand etliche Kabelverbindungen, die er unterbrechen konnte, die aber auch schnell wieder repariert werden konnten.  
„Habt Ihr schon einen Testdurchlauf mit dem Gerät gemacht?“ Fragte er neugierig. Die Antikerin nickte. „Ja, an einem anderen Wraith. Es war schwierig, aber – erfolgreich“, antwortete sie zögernd und Gucky konnte an ihrer Stimme hören, dass die junge Frau nicht damit einverstanden war, was ihr Volk getan hatte. Krieg war eine Sache, Gucky wusste das nur zu gut, aber ein intelligentes Wesen auf diese Weise zu verhören, alles Wissen gegen seinen Willen aus ihm herauszuholen und es dabei erst verrückt werden zu lassen und dann zu töten, war eine ganz andere Sache.

„Da ist ein Kristall, den kann ich durchschmoren lassen. Es wird nach einer Überbelastung aussehen“, schlug er vor und Tannya nickte beinahe erleichtert. „Mach nur schnell!“ Bat sie und Gucky streckte seine Fühler erneut aus und ließ den Kristall an einer der entscheidenden Schnittstellen durchbrennnen, inclusive der angeschlossenen Kabel und Stecker. „Ha, das wird reichen. Damit werden sie eine Weile zu tun haben“, stellte er befriedigt fest. Dann nahm er Tannyas Hand und konzentrierte sich auf das Labor, in dem Major Lorne auf sie wartete und sprang mit Tannya dorthin zurück.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, erschrak er allerdings fürchterlich, denn von Evan war keine Spur zu entdecken. Der Platz, an dem der Major sich niedergelassen hatte, war leer.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ras Tschubai betrachtete die fugenlose graue Wand vor ihm. Ras war ein vorsichtiger Mann und das hatte ihm schon oft das Leben gerettet und er zögerte einen Moment, obwohl er wusste, dass er nicht in festem Material rematerialisieren, sondern einfach wieder an die Ausgangsstelle zurück geschleudert werden würde, falls es keinen Hohlraum gab.

Sein mutiertes Gehirn konnte die Energie hinter dieser Wand fühlen, fünfdimensionale Schwingungen, die auf eine besondere Energiequelle wie zum Beispiel ein ZPM, aber auch auf etwas anderes hindeuten konnte.

„Ich werde es versuchen“, sagte er schließlich und konzentrierte sich auf eine Stelle in der Nähe der Energie, die er fühlen konnte.

Schauen Sie sich nur um und kommen Sie sofort wieder zurück, Ras“, befahl Perry Rhodan ihm mit ruhiger Stimme und der dunkelhäutige Mutant nickte. „Natürlich, Sir“, versicherte er dem Großadministrator und verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp.

Der Sprung fühlte sich anders an als sonst, irgendwie länger und Ras fürchtete schon, dass etwas schief gelaufen war, als er plötzlich wieder stofflich wurde und harten Boden unter seinen Füßen spüren konnte.

Auf der Seite, auf der er herausgekommen war, war es kühl und trocken und bis auf einen schwachen Lichtschimmer, der von den Wänden auszustrahlen schien, völlig dunkel. Ras wartete, bis sich seine Augen an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt hatten und blickte sich dann um. Er stand in einer Art Höhle, die natürlichen Ursprungs zu sein schien und nicht zu den Ruinen der Ansiedlung passte, die sie hatten erforschen wollen. Er hatte zumindest kein Gebäude gesehen, in dem eine solche Höhle sein konnte und er blickte sich ein wenig verwirrt um. Die Energie konnte er noch spüren, nur, dass sie hier viel konzentrierter war und von unten zu kommen schien. An einer Wand entdeckte er eine Art steinerne Konsole, die erstaunlich primitiv zu sein schien und doch die gleiche fünfdimensionale Energie abstrahlte wie der Boden, nur nicht in der gleichen Stärke.

Ras Tschubai erinnerte sich daran, dass er nichts anfassen und gleich wieder umkehren sollte und konzentrierte sich auf den Rücksprung. Dies hier war etwas, dem er noch nie begegnet war und es war besser, Vorsicht walten zu lassen und mit Leuten zurückzukommen, die sich mit den Antikern besser auskannten. Ras schloss die Augen und sprang.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

„Wo ist Evan?“ Quietschte Gucky entsetzt, einige Sekunden lang zu überrascht, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass er seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten nutzen konnte, um den Major zu orten. Tannya blickte sich genauso erschrocken um, wie er selbst und gerade, als Gucky seine telepathischen Fühler ausstreckte, öffnete sich die Tür zu einem Schrank und der junge Major kam zum Vorschein.

„Gucky, Tannya! Gott sei Dank, dass Ihr wieder da seid. Ich musste mich verstecken. Ich hörte plötzlich Stimmen vor der Tür und konnte mich gerade noch in dem Schrank verbergen, bevor zwei Antiker herein kamen. Ich konnte ihre Unterhaltung belauschen. Sie wollen Todd und seine drei Gefährten schon früher verhören. Wir müssen Valor finden und ihn befreien, sonst kommen wir zu spät!“

Gucky starrte Evan entsetzt an und überlegte, was sie nun tun sollten, denn jetzt war ganz offensichtlich höchste Eile geboten. Todd durfte auf keinen Fall sterben, denn das würde die Zukunft dramatisch verändern. Gucky hatte lange genug gelebt, um zu wissen, was eine Änderung der Zeitlinie für Folgen haben würde und er wusste, dass sie das unter allen Umständen verhindern mussten.

„Tannya, schnell, Du musst Valor rufen!“ Piepste er aufgeregt. „Wir müssen Todd jetzt retten, bevor es zu spät ist! Bitte, Du musst uns helfen, Todd darf auf keinen Fall etwas passieren!“


	10. Pläne Schmieden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gucky und Major Lorne überlegen verzweifelt, wie sie Todd retten können und Ras Tschubai berichtet John Sheppard und Perry Rhodan, was er in der Höhle gefunden hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Versteckt sich beschämt in einer Ecke*  
> Ich weiß, fast fünf Monate, meine Familie ist auch böse mit mir. Aber in der nächsten Zeit gibt es nur Wraith und keinen Fußball, versprochen.
> 
> Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

Tannya wandte sich von dem Computer ab, mit dem sie eine Sprechverbindung zu Valor hergestellt hatte. Gucky und Major Lorne hatten ihr Gespräch mit Valor mitverfolgt und blickten sie besorgt an.

„Der Defekt an diesem Foltergerät wird sie zwar eine Weile aufhalten, aber wir müssen trotzdem schnell handeln!“ Sagte Gucky zum wiederholten Male und die junge Antikerin runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Wir benutzen keine Foltergeräte, Gucky!“ Wies sie ihn zurecht, aber Gucky schnaubte nur und blickte sie vorwurfsvoll an.

„Dieses Gerät raubt dem 'Verhörten' erst den freien Willen zu antworten, dann den Verstand und schließlich tötet es ihn. Wie würdest Du das denn bezeichnen? Wraith sind keine Mutanten wie einige meiner Freunde, aber auch Wesen mit natürlicher Telepathie haben ein viel sensibleres Gehirn als 'normale' Menschen und sie werden noch viel mehr unter diesem Gerät leiden. Und nicht nur der Verhörte selbst, sondern auch seine Gefährten, da sie alle miteinander verbunden sind. Für Wraith gibt es nichts schlimmeres, als allein zu sein, sie sind dafür geschaffen, in einer engen Gemeinschaft zu leben und telepathisch verbunden zu sein. Die anderen werden den gleichen Schmerz fühlen, es sei denn, der Verhörte kappt die Verbindung mit ihnen“, erklärte er und sowohl Tannya, als auch Major Lorne sahen ihn erstaunt an. „Du klingst ja so, als würdest Du sie mögen, Gucky“, stellte der junge Major erstaunt fest.

Gucky warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu. „Tust Du doch auch, Evan“, sagte er ruhig. „Ich konnte Deinen Gedanken entnehmen, dass Du dieser Rasse gegenüber von Anfang an nicht so negativ eingestellt warst. Davon abgesehen, ist selten eine ganze Rasse böse. Es gibt gute und böse Vertreter, aber die Wraith sind nicht böse, nur weil sie sich auf eine Weise nähren müssen, die Menschen bedroht. Ein Löwe ist auch nicht böse, weil er Gazellen frisst. Das ist seine Natur und wenn er es nicht tut, verhungert er." Er machte eine Pause und blickte die junge Antikerin scharf an. „Und wenn ich raten müsste, dann würde ich sagen, dass diese Art der Ernährung - und die Rasse der Wraith an sich – sehr viel mit Euch Antikern zu tun hat. Ihr seid dafür verantwortlich und kämpft nun gegen die Kreaturen, die Ihr einst geschaffen habt.“

Tannya errötete und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Du hast recht, dass Rassen selten an sich gut oder böse sind, Gucky“, sagte sie schließlich. „Aber die Wraith wollen uns komplett auslöschen und wir kämpfen hier ums Überleben.“

Gucky schnaubte wieder. „Oh, Ihr werdet überleben. Die meisten von Euch in diesem Universum werden zur Erde zurückkehren. Evan hier ist einer Eurer Nachfahren, er hat das Antiker-Gen, und sein Vorgesetzter hat davon sogar ganz viel. Aber die Menschen, die hier leben und zurückbleiben werden, brauchen Wraith wie Todd, der nicht zum Vergnügen tötet und sich nur nährt, wenn er es wirklich muss. Die Zukunft darf nicht verändert werden und wir müssen ihn und seine Gefährten befreien.“

Tannya seufzte, aber Gucky konnte ihren Gedanken entnehmen, dass er sie überzeugt hatte. „Das Problem ist, dass sie ein Schiff zum Fliehen bräuchten und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie eines unserer Schiffe in die Finger bekommen.“

Major Lorne hob eine Augenbraue hoch. „Die Wraith kennen Ihre Technologie zur Genüge, Tannya. Sie haben während des Krieges jede Menge Ihrer Schiffe zerstört und erobert, so dass es darauf nicht ankäme. Das Problem ist einfach, dass sie jemanden bräuchten, der das Schiff für sie fliegt, da man dazu das Antiker-Gen braucht. Und natürlich, dass sie vermutlich von ihren Freunden beschossen würden, wenn sie mit einem Schiff der Antiker vor ihren eigenen Leuten auftauchen.“

Gucky nickte betrübt. „Ja, das ist allerdings ein Problem. Es sei denn, es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass wir ein Dart auftreiben und Todd seine Freunde in seinen Speicher lädt.“ Er schaute Tannya fragend an. „Wie habt Ihr Todd und seine Brüder denn gefangen?“

Die junge Antikerin zögerte wieder und es war ihr anzusehen, dass ihr das Ganze gar nicht gefiel. „Es gibt tatsächlich zwei Darts in Atlantis“, gab sie nach einer Weile zu, vermutlich, weil sie wusste, dass Gucky sich diese Information auch anders beschaffen konnte, wenn er das wollte. „Wir brauchen sie, um unsere Transporttechnik an ihre Technik anpassen zu können, damit wir unsere Leute herausholen können, wenn sie Gefangene machen.“

Gucky blickte sie streng an. „Wir brauchen nur ein Dart und ihr braucht auch nur eines dafür“, stellte er fest, nachdem er ihren Gedanken entnommen hatte, dass eines der Darts zerlegt worden war, das andere aber noch nicht. Wir müssen also Todd zu dem Dart bringen, das auf Eurem Pier liegt. Gott sei Dank habt Ihr noch nicht beide in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt. Du wirst uns auf versteckten Wegen dorthin bringen müssen, Tannya. Valor muss die anderen Antiker ablenken und darf nicht in Verdacht geraten, mit der Sache etwas zu tun zu haben, denn wir brauchen ihn dringend, um wieder in die Zukunft zurückzukommen.“

Evan Lorne betrachtete Gucky. „Warum teleportierst Du die Wraith und Todd nicht einfach dorthin?“ Fragte er erstaunt.

„Weil Todd mich dann sehen und in der Zukunft wiedererkennen würde. Außerdem bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob die Energie, die beim Teleportieren frei wird, angemessen werden könnte. Eine kurze telekinetische Fehlfunktion ist eine Sache, aber ich bin schon zu oft gesprungen seit wir hier sind und ich möchte nichts riskieren.“

Tannya nickte. „Wir könnten die Energie anmessen. Kurze Sprünge werden nicht auffallen, aber wenn Gucky ins Gefängnis springt und auf den Pier, und das mehrmals, das könnte tatsächlich bemerkt werden“, gab sie zu. „Aber, wir haben noch ein ganz anderes Problem. Ich könnte Todd, wie Du ihn nennst und die vier anderen Wraith zum Pier bringen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie einfach brav mit mir gehen werden, ohne mich anzugreifen.“

„Ich werde mit Ihnen gehen, Tannya“, schlug der junge Major vor, und die hübsche junge Frau lächelte ihn an. „Das ist sehr nett, aber sie wären uns trotzdem überlegen.“

Gucky kratzte sich an seinem Mausohr. „Dann bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als mit Todd telepathischen Kontakt aufzunehmen“, sagte er entschlossen.

Major Lorne runzelte die Stirn. „Du wolltest das doch vermeiden, Gucky“, sagte er verwirrt. Gucky nickte. „Ja, aber es geht nicht anders. Tannya hat recht, wenn wir ihn einfach so befreien, greift er Euch mit seinen Brüdern höchstwahrscheinlich an. Ich werde ihm allerdings nicht die Gründe für unsere Befreiungsaktion verraten, nur ihn zur Kooperation bewegen, damit er und seine Brüder Euch nichts tun. Ich hoffe, dass ich ihm nicht zu viel verraten muss, denn das Wissen, dass er in zehntausend Jahren eine entscheidende Rolle spielt, könnte fatale Auswirkungen auf die Gegenwart haben. Und jetzt muss ich mich konzentrieren, also seid bitte einen Moment still!“

Mit diesen Worten schloss Gucky seine Augen und Major Lorne und Tannya hielten beinahe den Atem an, während sie darauf warteten, dass Gucky ihnen berichtete, wie sein 'Gespräch' mit dem jungen Wraith, der in zehntausend Jahren einmal Todd heißen würde, verlaufen war.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Der Rücksprung dauerte so lange wie der Hinsprung gedauert hatte, und Ras befürchtete wieder, dass etwas schief gelaufen war, aber dann tauchten die vertrauten Gestalten Perry Rhodans, Atlans und John Sheppards wieder vor ihm auf und er stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus.

Perry Rhodan sah ihn gespannt an und Ras musste sich räuspern, bevor er zu anfangen konnte die Dinge zu beschreiben, die er in dieser Höhle gesehen hatte, da seine Kehle auf einmal völlig ausgetrocknet war.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was genau geschehen ist, aber der Sprung dauerte länger als gewöhnlich und die Rematerialisation fühlte sich anders an, so als ob sie noch unter einem anderen Einfluss stünde. Ich bin dann in einer Höhle raus gekommen, die wohl natürlichen Ursprungs ist, aber mit Bestimmtheit kann ich das nicht sagen, da es sehr dunkel dort drin war. Ein diffuses Licht ging von den Wänden aus, aber ich konnte nicht feststellen, ob die Wand selbst es ausstrahlte oder ob irgendwo eine versteckte Lichtquelle war. Die Energie war viel stärker zu spüren und sie schien vom Boden zu kommen, ich konnte aber nichts entdecken, was auf diese Energie hätte schließen lassen können. An einer Wand war eine Art steinerner Konsole, die sehr primitiv aussah, mehr habe ich auf die Schnelle nicht ausmachen können“, schloss der Mutant seinen Bericht ab und Perry Rhodan runzelte die Stirn, aber John Sheppard nickte nachdenklich.

„Das hört sich sehr nach den Antikern an. Diese 'primitive' Konsole ist ein Mittelding zwischen einem Spiel, einem Rätsel und einem Computer und bei richtiger Lösung des Rätsels wird die Höhle vermutlich die Energiequelle freigeben. Falls wir das Rätsel nicht richtig lösen, wird die Höhle zu einer tödlichen Falle. Die Antiker haben einen etwas seltsamen Sinn für Humor“, erklärte er mit einem Schulterzucken und dem schiefen Grinsen, das sein Markenzeichen zu sein schien.

Atlan betrachtete die Wand, hinter Ras zuerst verschwunden vor der er dann wieder aufgetaucht war, als hoffe er, durch sie hindurchblicken zu können, wenn er nur intensiv und lange genug darauf starrte.

„Ihren Worten entnehme ich, dass Sie sich nicht für die geeignete Person halten, um dieses Rätsel zu lösen, John?“ Fragte er schließlich leise.

John Sheppard zuckte erneut die Schultern. „Ich habe mich auch schon mal an einem Rätsel ähnlicher Art versuchen müssen. Da ging es allerdings um Zahlen. Ras Tschubai konnte ja nicht genau erkennen, worum es hierbei ging. Ich kenne allerdings jemanden, der ein Spezialist darin ist, diese Antiker-Rätsel zu lösen. Er hat es öfter geschafft als jeder andere und da er selbst zweimal aufgestiegen ist, weiß er besser, wie die Antiker ticken als jeder andere.“

Perry Rhodan gab einen unbestimmten Laut von sich, während Atlan die Augenbraue hochzog. „Meinen Sie Dr. McKay?“ Fragte er neugierig, und auch Ras sah den Colonel erstaunt an, denn es wäre logisch gewesen, den Namen des genialen Wissenschaftlers zu nennen, den sie ja schon kennengelernt hatten.

John Sheppard schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich meine Dr. Daniel Jackson, einen Archäologen, der viele Jahre lang dem ersten Team, das die Milchstraße durch das Stargate erforscht hat, angehört hat. Er weiß glaube ich sogar mehr über die Antiker als Rodney. Das Problem ist nur, dass er irgendwo in der Milchstraße ist und wir ihn so schnell wie möglich nach Atlantis holen müssen. Und wir können leider nicht so oft eine Verbindung mit der Erde herstellen, wie wir das gerne hätten. Daher brauchen wir dieses ZPM unbedingt.“

Perry Rhodan räusperte sich. „Was macht Sie so sicher, dass wir in dieser Höhle tatsächlich eines dieser ZPMs finden werden?“ Wollte er wissen.

John Sheppard zuckte zum dritten Mal die Schultern. „Manche Dinge weiß man einfach, wenn man Jahre hier zugebracht hat. Vertrauen Sie mir, dort in dieser Höhle. Wo immer die auch sein mag, wartet ein ZPM auf uns, und ich bin entschlossen, es als Erster zu finden.“

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Gucky hielt seine Augen fest geschlossen, als er mit seinen telepathischen Sinnen nach den Gedanken des jungen Wraith tastete, der in zehntausend Jahren einmal von einem Colonel, der von der Erde kam, den Namen Todd erhalten würde.

Er wusste, dass er sehr vorsichtig sein musste, um seine eigene Identität nicht zu verraten und trotzdem irgendwie das Vertrauen des Wraith zu gewinnen und ihn von ihrem Plan und ihrer Aufrichtigkeit zu überzeugen, damit die Wraith nicht versuchten, Tannya und Evan anzugreifen.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er in dem starken telepathischen Band, das die fünf Wraith miteinander verband, den richtigen Wraith herausgefiltert hatte und Gucky piepste angestrengt, da es schwierig für ihn war, die anderen aus dem Band, das er nun formte, auszuschließen. Gucky war ein guter und starker Telepath, aber er war es nicht gewöhnt, mit einem einzelnen Vertreter einer Rasse zu kommunizieren, die permanent geistig verbunden war und dadurch eine Art geistiges Kollektiv bildete, und mit diesem allein zu 'reden', während das Wesen immer noch mit dem Kollektiv verbunden war.

 _'Hallo, Du Wraith',_ sendete er vorsichtig.

Gucky konnte mit seinen telepathischen Sinnen 'sehen', wie der junge Todd, der ruhig auf dem Boden seiner Zelle gesessen hatte, sich leicht anspannte, als er die fremden Gedanken in seinem Kopf fühlte.

 _'Wer bist Du?'_ Fragte er nach einem Moment 'ausdruckslos' zurück. Es überraschte Gucky ein wenig, dass die Gedanken des jungen Wraith, der in einem fürchterlichen Krieg aufwuchs und alle Wesen, die nicht Wraith waren, als Feinde und Bedrohung einstufen musste, mehr neugierig als abweisend klang.

 _'Ich bin jemand, der Dir und Deinen Brüdern zur Flucht verhelfen will',_ dachte Gucky, jeden Augenblick auf einen mentalen Angriff gefasst.

 _'Du bist kein Antiker',_ stellte der junge Todd fest und es war keine Frage. Natürlich, telepathisch so begabte Wesen wie die Wraith es waren, konnten an der gedanklichen Struktur des Kommunikations-Partners erkennen, welcher Rasse dieser angehörte. Da der junge Todd noch nie einem Mausbiber begegnet war, wusste er nichts über ihn, aber er konnte spüren, dass Gucky kein Antiker war.

 _'Das ist richtig. Wer ich bin, ist erst mal nicht so wichtig. Wichtig ist, dass die Antiker an Euch ein Gerät ausprobieren wollen, dass Euch zuerst zwingt, alles zu verraten, was Ihr wisst, und Euch dann um den Verstand bringt und tötet',_ erklärte Gucky, woraufhin ihm der Wraith mit einem spöttischen gedanklichen Schnauben antwortete.

 _'Warum sollte Dich das kümmern?'_ Wollte er wissen und Gucky 'sah', wie er sein Gewicht verlagerte. Erstaunlicherweise versuchte Todd nicht, ihn in das Band mit seinen Brüdern zu zwingen, er akzeptierte ganz offensichtlich, dass Gucky ihn als Anführer der fünf jungen Wraith ansah und mit ihm alleine sprechen wollte. Gucky hatte sich selbst davon überzeugen können, dass die Wraith Königinnen viel stärkere mentale Fähigkeiten hatten als die männlichen Angehörigen ihrer Rasse, aber schon der 'alte' Todd hatte ihn mit seinen starken telepathischen Kräften beeindruckt und er schien diese schon in jungen Jahren besessen zu haben.

 _'Weil das Folter ist und ich nicht zulassen werde, dass irgendein fühlendes und denkendes intelligentes Wesen gefoltert wird',_ gab er zurück.

Es folgten ein paar Sekunden Stille, in der Todd über seine Worte nachdachte. _'Die meisten halten uns für eine böse Rasse, die es verdient hätte, auf diese Weise gefoltert zu werden',_ sendete Todd nach einer Weile mit einem leicht melancholischen Unterton. Es beeindruckte ihn ganz eindeutig, dass es irgendwo in Atlantis ein Wesen gab, das ihn nicht als böses Monster betrachtete.

 _'Ich kann diesen Krieg nicht gutheißen und Eure Methoden, die Antiker zu besiegen sind nicht besser als ihre, aber es steht mir nicht zu, darüber zu urteilen. Aber Du bist kein böses Monster, nur weil Du Dich nährst, wie Du es tun musst, um selbst zu überleben. Hör zu, wir haben nicht viel Zeit, und ich möchte Euch wirklich helfen. Bitte, stell keine Fragen, denn ich kann und darf sie Dir nicht beantworten. Akzeptiere bitte einfach, dass es hier um mehr als nur das Hier und Jetzt geht. Es werden ein Mann und eine Frau zu Euch kommen, die Euch freilassen und zu einem Dart bringen werden. Ich brauche Deine Zusicherung, dass Du tust was sie sagen und nicht versuchen wirst, sie anzugreifen und Dich an ihnen zu nähren, denn sonst komme ich und werde Dich daran hindern. Und das würde Dir nicht gefallen. Du musst auch Deine Brüder davon abhalten, sie anzugreifen. Sie wollen Euch nur helfen. Und versuch nicht, mich zu belügen, denn das würde ich sofort merken, da ich Dich überwachen werde.'_ Gucky versuchte nicht, die Ungeduld aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten, damit Todd merkte, wie dringend die Angelegenheit war.

Der junge Todd schwieg wieder für eine Minute. _'Gut, ich verspreche Dir, dass wir dem Mann und der Frau, die uns helfen werden, nichts tun werden. Ich kann Dir das Gleiche nicht für die Wärter versprechen. Einer meiner Brüder ist verletzt und muss sich nähren, sonst stirbt er',_ erwiderte er und Gucky, der gehofft hatte, dass er dies würde vermeiden können, schluckte trocken. Todd hatte ganz sachlich geklungen, aber der Mausbiber hatte trotzdem die tiefe Sorge aus seiner gedanklichen Stimme herausgehört. Außerdem konnte er durch das Band den brennenden Hunger spüren, den der junge Wraith, der in ferner Zukunft einmal eine so wichtige Rolle bei der Versöhnung der Menschen mit seiner eigenen Rasse spielen würde, selbst verspürte, und doch hatte er nur von seinem verletzten Bruder gesprochen und nicht angedeutet, dass er selbst sich nähren müsse.

Gucky holte tief Luft und nickte zögernd. _'Also gut, aber ich brauche Dein Wort, dass der Antikerin und dem jungen Mann kein Haar gekrümmt wird. Ich kann spüren, dass Du ein Ehrenmann bist. Dein Wort genügt mir. Ich vertraue darauf, dass Deine Brüder tun werden, was Du Ihnen befiehlst.'_

Das Wort Ehrenmann brachte den Wraith zum Lächeln und er bleckte amüsiert seine Zähne. Für Menschen mochte es eine böse Grimasse sein, aber Gucky konnte das echte Lächeln in seinen Gedanken fühlen. _'Du hast mein Wort darauf, kleines Wesen. Dem Mann und der Frau wird nichts geschehen. Ich würde Dich gerne kennenlernen',_ versicherte Todd ihm und Gucky konnte nicht widerstehen, darauf zu antworten.

 _'Vielleicht passiert das ja irgendwann einmal, großer Wraith. Du musst nur dafür sorgen, dass Du lange genug am Leben bleibst',_ gab er die sehr kryptische Antwort und fügte dann noch, bevor Todd ihn fragen konnte, was er damit meinte, hinzu: _'Ich schicke die beiden jetzt los. Ich werde mich zurückziehen, aber mit Dir verbunden bleiben, bis ich sicher bin, dass Ihr mit dem Dart entkommen konntet!'_

Dann zog er sich soweit zurück, bis er nur noch lose mit dem jungen Wraith verbunden war und öffnete seine Augen. „Alles klar, Ihr könnt jetzt los. Todd hat versprochen, Euch nichts zu tun, aber einer seiner Brüder ist verletzt und wird sich an einem der Wärter nähren müssen, Tannya.“ Als er sah, dass sie protestieren wollte, hob er die Hand. „Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit dafür, Tannya. Mir gefällt es auch nicht, aber Ihr habt den Wraith verletzt und hättet keine Bedenken, sie zu foltern und zu töten. In diesem Krieg gibt es keine Guten und Bösen, nur Verlierer. Denn auch die Wraith verlieren dabei, egal, wie der Krieg ausgehen wird. Ihr müsst jetzt los, denn hier steht die Zukunft nicht nur einer Galaxis auf dem Spiel, sondern zweier und das in zwei Universen. Wir müssen wieder zurück in unsere eigene Welt, und wir brauchen Todd dafür.“

Tannya presste die Lippen aufeinander, aber dann nickte sie und blickte zu dem jungen Major. „Kommen Sie, Evan? Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, Valor wird die anderen nicht ewig ablenken können.“

Evan warf Gucky noch einen letzten Blick zu. „Mach keine Dummheiten, Kleiner!“ sagte er, bevor er Tannya zur Tür folgte. Gucky blickte ihnen nach, bis sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, bevor er seine telepathischen Fühler erneut ausstreckte. Er hasste es, selbst nichts tun zu können, aber diesmal sah sogar er ein, dass es besser war, wenn ihn in Atlantis niemand zu Gesicht bekam. Gucky stieß einen abgrundtiefen Seufzer aus und machte sich auf eine lange Wartezeit gefasst.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

„Planänderung!“ Erklärte John Sheppard Teyla Emagan als sie das Gebäude verließen. Atlan hatte Perry davon überzeugen können, dass das ZPM dort, wo es im Moment versteckt war, sicher war und es niemand finden würde, und dass Sheppards Vorschlag, nach Atlantis zurückzukehren und Dr. Jackson hierher zu bringen, am Sinnvollsten war. Die einzigen, die noch von diesem Ort wussten, waren die Reisenden, und mit Larrin als Gast und Unterpfand in Atlantis würden diese keine Versuche unternehmen, selbst das ZPM zu bergen.

Atlan war sich relativ sicher, dass es einen Zugang zu dieser Höhle geben musste, der anders als durch Teleportation zu erreichen war, aber außer dem Schiff  _Daedalus_ verfügte niemand in der Pegasus-Galaxis über eine Transporttechnik, die nötig gewesen wäre, um dorthin zu gelangen. Atlan war sich sicher, dass die Antiker eine Absicherung gegen Wraith eingebaut hatten, die diese daran hinderte, dort einzudringen und John Sheppard hatte die Vermutung geäußert, dass Ras Tschubai durch die Technologie der Antiker während seines Sprungs entweder in eine andere Zeit, oder an einen anderen Ort gebeamt worden war, vielleicht sogar beides, was die Änderungen, die der Mutant bei seinem Sprung gefühlt hatte, erklären würde.

„Wir müssen Dr. Jackson herholen. Er kennt sich mit diesen Rätseln der Antiker, das wir lösen müssen, am Besten aus“, erklärte der Colonel seiner athosianischen Freundin, die ihn fragend anblickte. „Außerdem bin ich beruhigter, wenn unser geschätzter Gast hier in unserer Stadt ist und kein Unheil anstiften kann“, fügte er mit einem grimmigen Unterton hinzu, und der Blick, den er Larrin zuwarf bewies, dass er die Ohrfeigen nicht vergessen hatte.

Teyla nickte. „Ja, Dr. Jackson kennt sich mit den Antikern besser aus als sogar Rodney, was dieser nicht gerne zugibt. Vielleicht sollten Ras Tschubai und ich hierbleiben, während Sie nach Atlantis zurückkehren und dafür sorgen, dass es Larrin an nichts mangelt und Dr. Jackson benachrichtigt wird?“ Schlug sie vor und Atlan konnte die Erleichterung auf Perrys Gesicht sehen.

John Sheppard zögerte kurz, aber dann nickte er. „Ich schicke Euch noch Ronon“, entschied er.

Atlan beugte sich zu der jungen Anführerin der Reisenden hinunter. „Nach Ihnen, Larrin. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie sich in Atlantis sehr wohl fühlen werden. Und falls nicht, dann möchten Sie bestimmt gerne unseren besonderen Gast an Bord unseres Schiffes kennenlernen und vor allem ihren Wärter. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Wraith Königin, die unsere Gastfreundschaft an Bord der _Fidelitas_ genießt, und Sie sich viel zu erzählen hätten.“

Larrin erbleichte und Perry warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu, aber Atlan kümmerte sich nicht darum, und John Sheppard grinste nur. Atlan würde nie wieder den Fehler machen, eine Frau nach ihrem zerbrechlichen Aussehen und ihrer Schönheit zu beurteilen, und Larrin lernte besser von Anfang an, dass sie mit Perry Rhodan und ihm selbst nicht so umgehen konnte, wie sie es mit John Sheppard versucht hatte.

Die junge Frau schluckte und ließ sich sich widerstandslos in Richtung des Stargates abführen, während Teyla und Ras Tschubai zurückblieben und ihnen nachschauten.

Atlan lächelte leicht, als sein Logiksektor einen spöttischen Kommentar zu seinem Verhalten machte. Seine Methode mochte nicht galant gewesen sein, aber sie war effektiv, und das war das Einzige, was im Moment zählte, denn sein sechster Sinn und seine lange Lebenserfahrung sagten ihm auch, dass sie in Atlantis neue Schwierigkeiten erwarten würden. Er wusste noch nicht, welcher Art diese Schwierigkeiten sein würden, aber dass sie in Atlantis auf sie warten würden, da war sich der zehntausend Jahre alte Arkonide ganz sicher.


End file.
